Moon Love
by Mudy Judy
Summary: On pense tous que Doflamingo est un méga psychopathe, manipulateur et égocentrique. C'est sûrement vrai, mais tout monstre sait aimer, d'une seule et unique façon : la leur. Comme eux, Doffy ne peut aimer qu'une seule personne et un seul amour ( Doflamingo; petite OC )
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je reviens avec un tout piti piti piti piti piti piti PITI OS :D**

 **Très très largement inspiré de la chanson Moon Love ( oui oui j'ai tellement pas d'inspiration que j'ai même repris le titre ^^ ) de Die Antwoord pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas... Déjà... Fok julle naaiers ! et en suite watch?v=oeMv_b3q4wM voilà ça c'est cadeau ! CHUUUUUUT cadeau j'ai dit !**

 **Voilà voilà, veuillez dans votre grande bonté pardonner mes innombrable fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de français, d'espagnol, de turque, d'italien, d'anglais de chinois... Par contre si vous voyez une faute de japonais vous pouvez me torturer jusqu'à la mort.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **MOON LOVE**

Allongé sur son transat, les bras derrière la tête, le roi de DressRosa se la coulait douce au bord de son immense piscine. Entouré de sa famille et de demoiselles en bikini, il retenait non sans difficulté les soupirs d'aise qui menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge.

Sugar se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit un cocktail, le blond lui sourit, montrant ses dents blanches et se saisit du verre.

Soudain un verre autre que le sien se brisa, fronçant les sourcils , il se redressa légèrement pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'entrée de la terrasse.

Une petite fille blonde, se tenait immobile, la moue boudeuse en regardant Jora.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Karie ? Hurla Jora en ramassant les morceaux de son verre.

Karie était une enfant qu'ils avaient récupérée il y a deux ans, Gladius l'avait trouvé sur une île hivernale, toute seule dehors en train de manger de la viande crus. D'abord dégoûté par le sang qui couvrait une grande partie du visage de la petite fille, il avait essayé de lui parler. Puis comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas de parents, il avait décidé de la ramener avec lui.

Doflamingo avait été plus que ravit de voir un enfant rejoindre ses rangs, depuis que Baby 5 avait grandi, il n'avait plus eu d'enfants à élever.

La petite fille se dirigea, sans un mot, vers le Corsaire. Plus personne n'osait bouger, on avait répété à la petite des dizaines de fois de ne pas déranger le jeune maître, mais elle était têtue et n'en faisait généralement qu'à sa tête.

Le roi perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit quelques larmes roulées sur les joues de Karie.

_ Doffy, mon cœur est cassé. Pleura la petite blonde.

_ Mmh ?

Le blond, posa son cocktail, et se pencha vers la petite. Elle était si mignonne, il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Qui avait bien pu briser le cœur de son petit ange ?

_ Pourquoi... pourquoi il est méchant ?

Le roi fit signe aux autres de les ignorer, le plus silencieusement possible ils retournèrent à leurs activités.

_ Chut... Je vais m'en occuper, viens là. Fit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux.

Karie essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux vers le grand homme blond qui allait la réconforter, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces gens l'avaient amenés ici, mais elle n'avait jamais reçu autant d'attention, elle était traitée comme une princesse.

_ Alors... Dit moi ce qu'il se passe... Ton cœur est brisé ?

_ Oui... Parce que... Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi.

Le jeune maître savait qu'elle parlait de Gladius, elle s'était énormément attaché à lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie en l'amenant ici, mais il n'était pas du genre à faire attention, il était maladroit avec les enfants. Sans doute n'avait-il pas voulu être méchant.

_ Aller... Chuchota-t-il en s'allongeant, la prenant contre lui. Ne pense plus à lui... Je suis là moi, tu m'oublies, tu me casses le cœur aussi. Lui dit-il en la chatouillant.

La petite fille gigota un peu en laissant échapper un petit rire timide, elle tapa plusieurs fois sur la main du corsaire pour qu'il arrête.

_ Désolé, fit-elle.

_ C'est pas grave mon ange, je peux réparer ton cœur si tu veux...

La petite fille se colla contre son torse.

_ Oui, tu répares mon cœur, et moi je répare le tien.

_ C'est gentil, je t'aime très fort mon ange... Murmura le roi, en la serrant dans ses bras.

Plus loin, les pieds dans la piscine Baby 5 avait les larmes aux yeux. Voir le jeune maître câliner l'enfant la mettait dans tous ses états, il n'agissait pas avec elle comme il l'avait fait avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas eu une enfance difficile, ils avaient été heureux. Mais Karie avait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, l'affection de Doflamingo, une réelle affection, Baby 5 se demandait même si ce n'était pas de l'amour. Cette petite était spéciale pour le Corsaire, elle le savait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu droit à ça elle aussi ?

Doflamingo serrait la petite fille le plus fort qu'il pouvait, la berçant légèrement en même temps. Les yeux dans le vague, il se souvenait de son frère et sa mère, Karie était un mélange étonnant des deux. Le pirate avec directement associé ses cheveux blonds à ceux de tous les membres de sa famille, elle ressemblait à son frère et avait la même joie de vivre que sa mère. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer, elle était devenu sa princesse.

_ Doffy, mon cœur est réparé !

Il la lâcha et la fixa déçu que ce moment s'arrête déjà.

_ Et le tien ?

_ Le mien aussi.

Elle descendit des genoux du roi, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le blond s'exécuta, Karie lui fit un bisou sur la joue en rougissant. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes.

_ Merci, fit la petite.

_ Pas de problème...

Il regarda la petite fille s'éloigner, un poids en moins sur le cœur, son cœur brisé par la mort de sa mère, cette petite avait réussi à le réparer. Il allait la protéger, elle resterait avec lui jusqu'à la mort, quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter.

* * *

 **Terminé !**

 **alors pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas die antwoord... J'avoue qu'ils sont spéciaux, mais je les adore personnellement ! Et si vous les connaissiez dites moi quelle chanson vous préféré !**

 **C'est tout pour moi, bisous ! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Second chapitre de MOON LOVE ( ouais, vous le savez surement, vous etes pas bêtes... )**

 **Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes pas très agréables qui reste malgrès les corrections...**

 **Dans le chapitre d'avant Karrie avait 7 ans, ce chapitre se déroule un an après ( donc elle a 8 ans... Oui c'est logique mais... On sais jamais )**

 **Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Dépêche-toi Karrie, tu nous as faits ratés le début ! Cria Baby 5 en tirant la petite fille par le bras.

_ Arrête de me crier dessus ! Répliqua-t-elle, je vais le dire à Doffy.

Baby 5 tiqua, Doflamingo l'avait invitée au Colisée pour la première fois, mais bien sûr il lui avait aussi ordonné d'amener Karie avec elle. La petite fille avait mis des heures à trouver la robe qu'elle voulait mettre, elle voulait être la plus jolie possible.

Elles marchaient dans les rues presque désertes de Dressrosa, les combats avaient déjà commencé et Baby 5 était plus qu'irrité de devoir amener cette petite peste avec elle. Elle savait très bien que si Doflamingo l'avait invité c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'ennuyait de Karie, et celle-ci ne pouvant pas y aller toute seule, elle avait été désigné pour l'accompagner... Doffy l'avait « invitée » pour éviter les crises de jalousie.

Arrivé devant le Colisée, Baby 5 lâcha la petite et se dirigea vers les gardes postés devant l'entrée VIP.

Regardant distraitement autour d'elle, Karrie vit un marchand de glaces à quelques mètres.

_ Karrie, Viens !

La petite blonde courut vers son aînée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je veux une glace, s'il te plaît.

_ On a pas le temps, on est déjà très en retard, répondit la brune les mains sur les hanches.

_ Mais j'en veux une ! Goût pistache s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme se retenait à grand peine de gifler la gamine qui lui faisait rater le combats des gladiateurs. Elle lui attrapa à nouveau le bras et l'entraîna dans le Colisée.

_ Beh tu demanderas au maître !

* * *

Tout en haut du Colisée, confortablement installé dans son immense fauteuil, Doflamingo, le menton dans sa main, regardait sans grand intérêt les combats qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

À ses côtés, Diamante attendait impatiemment le moment d'entrer en scène.

_ Doffy, tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser...

Voyant que le roi ne lui répondait pas, il s'approcha de lui.

_ Que ce passe-t-il Doffy ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était inquiet, à ce moment précis il ne savait où était Karrie, elles auraient dû arriver il y a une bonne heure, Baby 5 était là pour la protéger, mais rien qu'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse vouloir faire du mal à sa princesse le mettait hors de lui.

_ Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je la balance aux poissons combattants, murmura le corsaire.

_ Mmh ? Tiens ! Baby 5.

Doflamingo se retourna pour voir avec soulagement les deux jeunes filles arriver, son habituel sourire retrouva sa place sur ses lèvres et Karrie trottina joyeusement jusqu'à lui.

_ On a tout raté Doffy ? Demanda la petite fille, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir les combats.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, le meilleur moment va bientôt arriver, répondit le Corsaire en posant une main sur la petite tête blonde devant lui.

_ Le meilleur moment ?

Il prit Karie sur ses genoux. La petite fille s'installa confortablement, le dos contre le ventre du pirate.

_ Diamante, va descendre se battre.

_ Cool ! Et il va gagner ?

_ Bien sûr.

Diamante eut un sourire en coin et retourna son attention vers les combats.

_ Doffy, on a vu un marchand de glaces, sur la route ! Elles avaient l'air super bonnes !

_ C'est pour ça que vous avez mis tant de temps ? Tu en as mangé une ?

Le petite fille leva la tête pour le regarder, elle eut un petit rire en voyant le visage du roi à l'envers, puis secoua la tête.

_ Non... J'en voulais une, mais Baby 5 m'a dit non, pourtant j'avais dit « s'il te plaît ».

Doflamingo tourna la tête vers la brune, celle-ci frissonna devant la réaction du jeune maître. Il haussa un sourcil puis se détourna d'elle, préfèrent réparer l'injustice qui avait été faite.

Il pris l'escargophone posé sur la petite table à côté de lui et composa un numéro. Il baissa les yeux sur Karrie et sourit en la voyant jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux.

_ Jeune maître ? Fit une voix féminine.

_ Apporte-moi deux margaritas et une glace...

_ Pistache !

Le Corsaire ricana en attrapant le petit visage plein de taches de rousseur entre ses doigts.

_ Et une glace géante pistache.

_ Tout de suite jeune maître.

La petite fille se leva, en équilibre sur les genoux du pirate, elle remit sa robe correctement.

_ J'ai choisi cette robe exprès pour toi.

À cette phrase Doflamingo faillit faire tomber l'escargophone, son cœur s'arrêta presque. Il détailla la robe de la petite fille rose pâle à dentelle avec des palmiers bleus imprimés, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette robe.

_ Tu es très jolie. Fit-il en passant sa main derrière elle pour l'empêcher de tomber.

_ Merci ! C'est Jora qui me l'a acheté parce que j'ai été sage.

Les larmes aux yeux, Baby 5 alla s'asseoir près de Diamante.

_ Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Soupira-t-il.

_ C'est pas juste...

_ Tu ne supportes pas qu'ils soient si proches ?

_ Tss..

_ Voilà Jeune maître.

La jeune femme déposa le plateau sur la table et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Karrie se précipita sur la coupe de glace géante, mais le blond la souleva, empêchant ainsi la petite fille de l'attraper.

La blonde sautilla pour essayer d'attraper sa glace. Le pirate prit la cuillère et goûta la glace sous les protestations de sa princesse.

_ C'est pour moi arrête !

_ Tu ne veux pas partager avec moi ? Fit-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

_ Non !

_ Petite peste, ricana le blond en lui donnant finalement sa glace.

Diamante s'approcha et prit son cocktail.

_ C'est bientôt à toi. Lui dit Doflamingo en prenant lui aussi son cocktail.

Comme pour appuyer les propos du roi, la voix du présentateur retentie.

_ Mesdames et messieurs ! Il est grand temps maintenant d'accueillir le héros du Colisée !

À la fin de cette phrase Diamante descendit, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements gagna le Colisée, les gens hurlaient, attendant après leurs héros.

Devant tant d'agitations, Karrie arrêta de manger.

_ Doffy ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Pourquoi les gens hurlent comme ça ?

_ Parce qu'ils aiment le héros du Colisée.

_ Le héros du Colisée...

Karrie, les yeux dans le vague, écoutait les applaudissements et les encouragements du public, toute cette agitation la rendait euphorique. Les gens aimaient le héros du Colisée...

_ Je veux me marier avec le héros du Colisée !

Karrie manqua de tomber lorsque Doflamingo s'étrangla avec son cocktail, il toussa quelques secondes en reposant son verre. La blonde le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Euh, tu veux te marier avec... Le héros du Colisée...

_ Oui !

Le blond ne bougeait plus, sentant son cœur commencer à s'effriter, il déglutit difficilement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tout le monde l'aime ! C'est le plus fort !

La pression que ressentait le roi s'envola instantanément, un petit sourire apparût sur ses lèvres.

_ Mais tu sais, il y a quelqu'un d'encore plus aimé et adulé à Dressrosa.

_ C'est vrai !? C'est qui ? Il est fort ? Fit-elle les yeux brillants.

Doffy ricana.

_ Oui, il est très fort, il a délivré ce pays du méchant roi qui régnait avant, les gens l'aiment beaucoup, ils donneraient leur vie pour cet homme.

_ C'est qui ? Demanda Karrie qui trépignait d'impatience.

_ Le nouveau Roi de Dressrosa.

_ Je le veux !

Le corsaire afficha un sourire diabolique, et caressa doucement la tête de la petite fille.

_Tu le veux ?

_ Je veux me marier avec le roi de Dressrosa ! Déclara-t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches.

_ C'est prévus mon cœur.

Attendri par la détermination de la petite blonde, il passa son bras sur son ventre et la serra contre lui.

Diamante abattit le dernier gladiateur et à nouveau les applaudissements envahirent le Colisée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! ^^**

 **un autre chapitre est en cours,je pense faire un chapitre pour chaque années ( un chapitre quand karrie aura 9 ans un autre quand elle aura 10 ans etc.. )**

 **voilà sur ce bonne journée, vacances, nuit, année et tout et tout !**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION AVIS A TOUS LES LECTEURS CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! ( faut imaginer l'alerte qui fait peur )**

 **Loooonnnng chapitre en approche !**

 **enfin plus long que les précédents : 14 pages. :D**

 **Et aussi je me suis rendu compte d'une erreur : Karrie doit avoir un an de plus !**

 **Enfaite dans le premier chapitre :** **Doffy a 31 ans / Karrie 8 ans / Baby 5 15 ans.**

 **donc dans ce chapitre Doffy a 33 ans / Karrie 10 ans / Baby 5 17 ans.**

 **PS : Lorsque Karrie écoute de la musique j'imagine quelque chose comme " Milk and Cookies" de Mélanie Martinez ^^**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Malgré la multitude de plats délicieux posés sur la table, personne n'osait y toucher. En fait, personne n'osait plus bouger, personne ne respirait de peur d'aggraver encore plus la situation.

Seule Karrie mangeait sa glace comme si de rien n'était, elle ignorait complètement le regard choqué que Doflamingo posait sur elle. Comme si elle était la seule à ne pas savoir que le Roi allait se mètre en colère une fois la surprise passée.

Doffy son verre de vin à la main c'était immobilisé lorsqu'il avait entendu la demande de la petite fille, et dans la salle, tout le monde savait que lorsque le maître ne réagit pas de suite il pouvait exploser à tout moment.

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda finalement Jora en posant sa main sur la tête de la petite.

_ Oui ! Déclara-t-elle au grand désespoir de la rousse.

_ Mais... Pourquoi ? Fit à son tour Gladius.

_ Parce que je m'ennuie ici !

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne se décida toujours pas à réagir.

_ Mais enfin tu n'apprendras rien de plus là-bas.

_ Je veux y aller !

_ Non ! Intervient Diamante, sachant très bien ce que représentait la requête de la blonde pour Doflamingo.

_ Quoi ? Fit la petite, choquée.

_ Tu n'iras pas, c'est tout.

_ Si j'irais !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Arrête.

_ Toi arrête !

_ Stop ! Cria Jora, Karrie on t'a dit non !

_ C'est pas vous qui décidez !

_ Karrie, tu n'iras nul par. Décréta gravement le Roi.

La petite fille regarda, encore plus choquée, le blond, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

_ Mais... Je veux aller à l'école !

_ C'est hors de question ! Répondit-il sèchement.

Qui avait bien pu lui mettre cette idée dans la tête ? Qui que ce soit il allait le tuer, le blond passait le plus de temps possible avec sa petite princesse malgré la montagne de travail qu'il avait. Si il la lassait y aller, il la verrait moins, et puis elle se ferait des amis et elle voudra rester avec eux tout le temps, et lui passera au second plan. Aucune chance, il ne sera jamais au second plan, il ne le tolérerait pas.

Voyant que Karrie froncer les sourcils et qu'elle ne baissait pas les yeux, Jora tenta quand même d'éviter la confrontation.

_ Karrie, tu sais déjà lire écrire et compter, on a plein de livres ici, tu peux apprendre tout ce que tu veux. Fit-elle doucement.

Sans quitter le Roi des yeux, serrant sa cuillère pleine de glace dans sa main, elle se leva sur sa chaise.

_ Je veux aller à l'école.

Le blond tourna lentement la tête vers elle et Jora eut soudain l'envie de partir se mettre à l'abri.

_ Tu n'iras pas, grogna-t-il en resserrant sa main sur son verre.

_ Pourquoi ? S'énerva-t-elle.

_ C'est comme ça.

Le blond savait très bien ce que Karrie pensait à ce moment précis, il redoutait ces mots, si elle les disait il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait.

_ Je te déteste.

Le verre de vin éclata en morceaux et la main de Doffy s'abattit violemment contre la tête de la petite fille qui fut projetée contre Jora qui était à côté d'elle.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce en eurent le souffle coupé, même Baby 5 qui, une main sur la bouche, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le bruit de la claque résonna un instant dans la salle avant de laissait place à nouveau au silence.

La blonde tourna la tête vers le Roi, les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur du corsaire se serra, mais il ne fit rien, elle voulait le quitter, ça le mettait hors de lui. Elle voulait s'éloigner après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle voulait partir alors qu'elle était une véritable princesse ici.

Karrie descendit de sa chaise et sortit en courant de la salle. Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs et monta trois escaliers avant d'arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, essoufflée, elle claqua la porte et s'immobilisa un instant au milieu de la pièce. Finalement elle sentit une larme chaude couler sur sa joue encore douloureuse, puis une deuxième coula sur l'autre, et encore une, puis encore une autre. Malgré les larmes aucun sanglot ne sortit de sa gorge, les yeux dans le vide elle s'assit sur son grand lit aux draps pâles. Jamais le maître ne l'avait giflé auparavant, il ne lui avait même jamais dit non, pour être honnête elle ne le pensait pas capable d'en arriver là. Était-elle allé trop loin ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller à l'école, se faire des amis, elle avait dix ans et il n'y avait pas d'enfant de son âge au palais, personne avait le temps de réellement jouer avec elle. Quelquefois Doflamingo désignait Baby 5 pour l'occuper, mais la brune restait tout le temps dans son coin avec son magazine.

Elle était très vexé que Doffy lui ait dit non, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas. Elle se dirigea vers une étagère remplie de peluches, toutes offertes par le même homme. Elle fit tomber l'étagère et s'acharna rageusement à arracher les membres de plusieurs peluches.

* * *

Doflamingo était installé dans son grand hamac près de la piscine, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène en boucle, il l'avait frappé, elle l'avait amené à cette extrémité. Maintenant qu'il était plus calme, il repensait à sa demande, tout le monde était contre, car tout le monde savait que les enfants allaient se tenir loin d'elle de peur de la contrarier, et de voir débarquer toute la famille pour régler les comptes.

Elle serait forcément déçue, et au bout du compte cette histoire aurait rendu tout le monde malheureux. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ça, elle était butée, têtu et écoutait que très rarement ce qu'on lui disait. Elle expérimentait et tirait des leçons comme une adulte déjà. Elle n'avait peur de rien, c'était eux qui avaient peur pour elle, lui surtout.

Il entendit les autres s'installaient à quelques mètres, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole depuis le repas, personne n'avait osé. Il était presque seize heures, et depuis le repas il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Karrie.

Baby 5 s'approcha de lui avec un plateau, elle lui sourit et lui tendit un cocktail, son préféré.

Il le prit mais ne dit rien, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. La brune replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et se racla la gorge.

_ As-tu vu Karrie ?

Couper dans son élan, le sourire de Baby 5 retomba.

_ Euh, pas depuis le repas.

Le blond but une gorgée de son cocktail et retenu un soupire, c'était bientôt l'heure du goûté pour Karrie, il ne l'avait jamais autorisé aux autres lorsqu'ils étaient petits, mais elle, elle y avait droit. De toute façon autrement elle devenait infernale, le roi inspira profondément, d'habitude elle venait réclamer son goûté une demi-heure avant.

Le pirate finit son cocktail, et décida qu'il n'irait pas la chercher, il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était de sa faute c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Son cœur se serra à nouveau lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles de l'enfant : « Je te déteste », c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait le penser réellement, elle était juste en colère, en tout cas il espérait profondément qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

* * *

Coucher dans son lit, dans le sens de la largeur, la tête tombant hors de lit, Karrie ne bougeait pas elle avait décidé de ne pas sortir de sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ne vienne la chercher. Seulement ça faisait quatre heures qu'elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et personne n'était venu la voir, son ventre se mit à grogner, elle leva les yeux vers son horloge tête de chat qui indiquait seize heures.

Elle fronça les sourcils, qu'importe que son ventre hurle, elle sacrifierait son goûté. Elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue, ce sont eux qui viendraient la chercher, et ils s'excuseront, surtout Doffy. Elle savait que si c'était elle qui sortait cela voudrait dire qu'elle s'excusait alors que, si c'était le blond qui venait, il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait pour se faire pardonner.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, sans attendre de réponse l'homme entra, un plateau à la main.

_ Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à descendre ?

_ Non.

_ Tu boude encore ? Tu sais que Doffy est très triste.

_ M'en fou. Je l'aime plus.

Gladius fronça les sourcils et dût férocement se retenir de, lui aussi, gifler la petite fille. Il ferma les yeux, il était venu sans le dire à personne pour tenter d'améliorer les choses, pas de les aggraver.

_ Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est pas vrai.

La blonde roula sur le ventre, et joua un moment avec ses doigts.

_ En tout cas, lui il ne m'aime plus... Fit-elle timidement.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'il t'aime encore, tu es sa princesse.

_ Mais...

_ Oublie ce qu'il a fait, coupa-t-il, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, repense à tout ce qu'il fait d'autre pour toi, il te gâte plus que n'importe qui ici.

Karrie ne répondit pas et, les larmes aux yeux, enfoui sa tête dans un oreiller.

Gladius tiqua, se demandant si elle pleurait ou non. Il haussa les épaules, de toute façon il n'était pas doué pour consoler les enfants.

_ Alors tu descends ?

Pas de réponse.

_ Puisque tu ne fais pas d'effort, tu ne mangeras pas. Déclara-t-il en sortant.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, l'homme tentait de garder son calme, s'essuyant le front toute les deux minutes.

Devant lui, se tenaient, assis, le Roi et un de ses officiers qui n'était autre que le héros du Colisée.

Bien que les deux hommes étaient arrivés à l'improviste, ils avaient eu droit au plus bel accueille qu'ils puissent avoir venant d'une école.

Les deux pirates regardaient le directeur de l'école, Doflamingo avec dégoût et Diamante avec encore plus de dégoût.

Le blond était voûté dans son siège, les mains croisées sur son ventre, l'autre se tenait la tête à l'aide de son point.

_ Majesté c'est un très g-grand h-honneur... Je peux l'inscrire p-pour l'année prochaine sans aucun p-problème.

_ Demain.

_ E-excusez-moi ? Demanda fébrilement le directeur en passant son mouchoir sur son front.

_ Inscrivez la pour demain. Elle veut aller à l'école tout de suite.

_ C-c'est-à-dire q-que... Euh...

_ Quoi ? Intervient violemment Diamante, vous avez un problème ?

_ E-et bien, t-toutes nos classes s-s-sont pleines e-et...

_ Vous n'avez qu'à virer un élève.

_ M-m-mais e-enfin ça ne se fait p-pas comme ça... Écoutez, fit-il précipitamment à l'intention du roi, c-c'est bientôt la f-fin de l'année scolaire, p-peut-être peut-elle patienter e-encore un peu... J-je peux lui e-envoyer un p-professeur p-particulier en attendant.

_ Non, elle veut à tout prix venir dans cette école, demain. Répondit le Corsaire.

Le directeur passa une nouvelle fois son mouchoir sur son front et sursauta lorsque Diamante se leva, il s'approcha du directeur l'enveloppant dans son ombre imposante.

_ Ecoutez, si cette école ne nous sers à rien peut-être devrions-nous la détruire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de garder un établissement si cela ne sers pas le roi.

Le petit homme pâlit, il jeta un coup d'œil au roi qui n'avait pas bougé.

_ S-s-si elle a v-vraiment envie... J-je peu l-lui faire i-intégrer u-une classe à l'essai...

Diamante se pencha vers le directeur qui gémit de peur.

Un sourire se dessina soudain sur le visage du blond. Un jour d'essai c'était largement suffisant, elle se rendra compte d'elle-même que ça ne lui convient pas et elle reviendra vers lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

_ Entendu.

Le héros du Colisée haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers son ami, voyant que ce dernier abordait son habituel sourire, il se détendit et se dirigea vers lui.

Il ne savait pas ce que le pirate avait derrière la tête, mais il avait l'air satisfait et c'était tout ce que Diamante voulait.

Doflamingo se leva faisant ainsi comprendre que l'entrevu était terminé, le directeur l'imita et maladroitement les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

_ P-pardonnez-moi... Le nom de c-cette jeune fille...

_ Karrie.

_ V-votre F-fille ?

Le roi s'immobilisa et tourna lentement la tête vers le directeur.

_ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, elle fait partie de la famille Don Quixote, fit Diamante. Et elle est très très importante pour nous, plus que votre minable petite école, termina-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers le petit homme.

_ B-bien sûr, bien s-sûr, j-je vous d-demande pardon votre altesse. Couina le directeur en se prosternant.

Sans rien ajouter, les deux hommes sortirent de l'école non sans défoncer le portail d'entrée en signe d'avertissement.

* * *

_ Mais enfin je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ! Fit Jora en terminant son vin.

_ J'ai changé d'avis. Répondit simplement le blond en mangeant son steak.

_ En tout cas elle n'est pas descendu manger. Dit Gladius pensivement.

_ Vous êtes ridicule tous les deux, repris Jora, vous mourrez d'envie de vous réconcilier mais vous êtes trop borné pour faire le premier pas.

_ Hey, je n'ai pas à aller m'excuser auprès d'elle. Grogna le blond en pointant sa fourchette verre son amie.

Il était vingt heures, et toute la famille mangeait, installaient à une grande table sur la terrasse.

Karrie n'était pas descendu, mais Doflamingo ne voulait pas y penser, c'était la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Karrie, et la première fois que quelqu'un de la famille lui en voulait aussi longtemps.

_ Donc Baby 5...

_ Oui ? Fit-elle instantanément.

_ Tu te chargeras de Karrie demain matin, tu la réveilleras deux heures avant pour qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer, tu veilleras à ce qu'elle mange bien et tu la conduiras à l'école.

L'enthousiasme de la brune retomba subitement, elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

_ Oui Doffy.

Le pirate nota l'air déçu de la jeune fille.

_ Je te donnerai de l'argent, tu pourras aller faire les boutiques en attendant la sortie de l'école. Fit-il l'air de rien.

Baby 5 ne put retenir son sourire, et elle recommença à manger, heureuse qu'il ait fait un geste vers elle.

Discrètement le blond leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de sa princesse, son cœur se fit lourd lorsqu'il pensa qu'elle était toute seule là-haut et qu'elle devait sûrement avoir faim. Mais il devait se montrer ferme, qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas elle qui décidait et qu'elle se rende compte que sans lui, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

* * *

Karrie était recroquevillée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, elle tenait son ventre qui hurlait sa faim et qui la faisait souffrir. Elle imaginait les chemins qu'elle pourrait prendre pour aller aux cuisines sans se faire prendre, mais il y avait trop de chance qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le rire typique de Diamante, lentement elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'elle vit toute la famille réunie dehors autour d'un repas, les heures de repas étaient les moments préférés de Karrie, c'étaient des moments où tout le monde était ensemble, où tout le monde rigolait et discutait, elle se sentait vraiment entourée et aimée dans ces moments-là.

Elle fronça les sourcils en fermant brusquement les rideaux, elle ne voulait plus les entendre. Elle mit son tourne disques en marche et mit le son à fond, ça leur rappellera peut-être qu'elle existe.

La musique commença comme une berceuse puis très vite la voix de la chanteuse retentie ainsi que les autres instruments.

La blonde se mit à tourner en évitant les cadavres de peluche au sol, mais le vide dans son ventre lui gâchait le plaisir. Elle prit un immense ours en peluche et se mit à danser avec lui, puis elle finit par abattre son point dans la tête de la peluche, se rappelant qui le lui avait offert.

Karrie passa le reste de la soirée à mettre en scène la mort de la peluche, elle avait rendu réel plusieurs scénarios : elle l'avait pendu, torturé, étranglé, noyé, mais son scénario préféré avait été celui de l'empoisonnement. Elle avait installé l'ours à sa petite table couleurs pastel, lui avait proposé du thé, ils avaient discuté pendant quelques minutes avant que l'ours ne s'étouffe et tombe de sa chaise, à la fin de cette scène qu'elle avait en partie imaginé et en partie rendu réelle, elle prit les ciseaux sur son bureau et démembra sa pauvre victime.

Elle resta quelques minutes assise par terre près du cadavre, à se tenir le ventre, puis décida d'aller dormir pour oublier sa faim. Elle mit son pyjama bleu, se fit deux tresses et se glissa sous la couette, une larme coula quand elle se rendit compte que Doffy n'était pas venu lui dire bonne nuit.

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin, et le roi montait à peine se coucher, il était angoissé, il n'avait jamais douté de ses plans, tout se passait toujours comme prévus, mais ce cou-ci c'était différent. Il avait l'impression de jouer beaucoup, d'avoir beaucoup à perdre si son plan échouait.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Karrie. Elle était peinte en rose pâle son nom était inscrit en grosses lettres colorées, puis autour étaient inscrits les noms de tous les membres de la famille, décorés de cœurs et de smiley. Son nom à lui était un peu isolé et magnifiquement bien écrit, une belle écriture attachée couleur violet foncé, et entouré d'un cœur.

Un sourire attendri prit place sur son visage et, sachant pertinemment qu'elle dormirait, il entra dans la chambre. Silencieusement il avança dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par les doux rayons de la lune, il haussa un sourcil en voyant le carnage, les peluches détruites qui jonchaient le sol. Le blond sentit la culpabilité lui prendre la gorge, connaissant son amour pour les peluches elle avait dû être très en colère pour faire ça.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et observa la petite fille dormir paisiblement. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, cette petite peste... elle n'était même pas venu l'embrasser avant de dormir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se mit à penser à ce qu'il ressentirait si il lui arrivait vraiment quelque chose de grave, si on la lui enlevait. Il serait brisé à nouveau, mais cette fois définitivement.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa le sommet de son crâne, il sortit ensuite de la chambre et parti se coucher.

* * *

Sans aucune discrétion Baby 5 entra dans la chambre d'enfant, ses talons claquant bruyamment sur le parquet, elle ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre, laissant entrés les rayons endormis du soleil du matin.

_ Réveilles-toi Karrie, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

La pièce était spacieuse avec un grand miroir, un lavabo en verre et une immense baignoire. La brune ouvrit le robinet et retourna dans la chambre.

Voyant que Karrie n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle enleva la couverture et en profita pour l'étendre à la fenêtre histoire d'aérer les draps.

_ Karrie tu vas être en retard.

_ Mais... Pour aller où ? Demanda la petite fille en mettant un coussin sur sa tête.

_ À ton premier jour d'école. Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton amère.

Non seulement Karrie avait fait du mal au jeune maître, mais en plus encore une fois, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Baby 5 la supportait de moins en moins.

Karrie se redressa brusquement.

_ Je vais à l'école ?

_ Oui, soupira la brune.

La blonde eut un immense sourire et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La jeune fille tiqua et sortit de la chambre, sachant que la blonde était très coquette, elle allait mettre au moins une heure pour se préparer, pendant ce temps elle irait faire le petit déjeuner, comptant une demi-heure pour manger et une autre pour faire le chemin jusqu'à l'école, Karrie serait à l'heure.

Baby 5 s'installa sur la terrasse et commença son petit déjeuner, quelques minutes plus tard, Karrie arriva, elle portait une jolie robe rose, de grandes chaussettes rayées bleu pâle, ses cheveux bouclés étaient ramenés en une couette haute, dégageant entièrement son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit les fruits et les gâteaux sur la table, elle se jeta presque dessus, elle mangea deux oranges et un ananas presque entier à elle toute seule.

_ On y va Baby 5 ? Fit la petite joyeusement en commençant à partir.

_ Oui.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la propriété du roi.

Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, le blond regardait s'éloigner sa princesse la boule au ventre, se répétant sans cesse qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir.

_ Doffy, tu es distrait.

Le blond se retourna vers son ami qui venait de rentrer de mission, il fut dégoûté en le découvrant si près de lui.

_ Trébol, tu es trop près...Fit-il en le contournant pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau.

L'homme regarda un instant les deux enfants partir sans comprendre.

_ Où vont-elles ?

_ Karrie va à l'école...

Trébol haussa un sourcil, choqué par la nouvelle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle en avait envie.

_ Et tu la laisses y aller, sans lui dire au revoir ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ton petit déjeuner avec elle ?

_ Elle ne me parle plus depuis hier.

La voix du roi était lasse, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer il était comme éteins. Trébol c'était vite rendu compte à l'arrivée de Karrie, que son roi était plus heureux, entre les deux têtes blondes était née un amour fusionnel. Il était le seul à connaître les plans de Doffy concernant la petite fille, il avait donc du mal à croire que la blonde fasse des manières.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

_ Je l'ai frappé.

_ Et ?

Doflamingo haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers le brun qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

_ Elle l'avait mérité non ?

_ Oui...

C'est vrai que c'était de sa faute, d'ailleurs après cet incident personne n'était allé voir Karrie pour la consoler et personne, à part Baby 5 ce matin, ne lui avait adressé la parole. Prouvant bien que tout le monde le soutenait lui, il avait eu raison de la remettre à sa place.

_ Les enfants ont parfois besoin d'être recadrés Doffy, tu le sais. Je suis sûr que Karrie a déjà oublié que tu l'as frappé, ça n'a l'air de perturber que toi cette histoire.

Le blond se redressa sur son siège, se rendant compte qu'il s'était rendu malade pour rien, évidement qu'il avait raison, évidemment qu'il savait ce qui été le mieux pour Karrie et évidemment qu'elle allait le pardonner. Il avait fait bien pire à Baby 5 lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait se marier, et elle lui avait pardonné.

Son habituel sourire reprit sa place légitime sur ses lèvres.

_ Bien, fit Trébol satisfait, maintenant Doffy, j'ai réussi à établir un contact avec Kaidou.

Doflamingo ricana et sortit une bouteille de vin pour fêter la nouvelle.

* * *

Postée devant l'école, un nombre incalculable de sacs dans les mains et le sourire aux lèvres, Baby 5 attendait la fin des cours. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, une horde d'enfants sortir en courant, bousculant la jeune fille sans y faire attention.

La brune fronça les sourcils en voyant Karrie sortir de l'établissement seule, le teint pâle, elle avait l'air en colère.

Sans un mot, elle passa devant Baby 5 sans s'arrêter et prit le chemin du palais.

_ Hey Karrie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en trottinant pour rattraper la petite fille.

_ Rien, je veux rentrer.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit les cheveux blond de Karrie teinté de rouge. Du sang, en conclut la brune, mais était-ce le sien ?

Quelques minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent devant les grilles du palais. Baby 5 la prit par le bras et elle s'éloignèrent légèrement pour ne pas être entendu.

_ Karrie, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as du sang dans les cheveux.

_ Ils ont pas été gentils avec moi...

_ Ils t'ont frappé ?

_ Non.

Baby 5 fronça les sourcils, la voix de Karrie était étrange, comme celle d'un robot. La jeune fille s'agenouilla, maintenant en face de la blonde, elle lui prit les épaules.

_ C'est le sang de qui Karrie ?

_ Une fille. Fit la blonde avec un début de sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

_ Elle et ses copines ont été méchantes avec moi, elles ne voulaient pas me parlaient, elles m'ont insulté et elles m'ont tiré les cheveux.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et malgré sa jalousie, Baby 5 ressentit une immense compassion pour la petite fille.

_ J'en ai tué deux. Termina brusquement Karrie.

_ Où sont-elles ? Demanda Baby 5 le plus calmement possible.

_ Dans les toilettes.

_ Quelqu'un les a trouvé ?

_ Non.

Presque tendrement la brune passa une main sur la tête de la petite devant elle.

_ Doffy va régler ça...

_ Non ! Il va dire qu'il avait raison.

_ Et c'est le cas Karrie.

La blonde baissa les yeux en faisant la moue.

_ C'est de ta faute tout ce qui est arrivé, que ça te serve de leçon, Doffy à toujours raison. D'accord ?

Karrie hocha la tête.

_ Maintenant tu vas dans ta chambre, tu prends un bain et ce soir tu viens manger avec nous.

* * *

Baby 5 entra dans le salon, elle voulait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Jora, et seulement à elle. Elle était la seule à pouvoir garder un secret. Elle voulait d'abord lui parlait à elle pour savoir si elle pouvait en parler au jeune maître.

_ Jora j'ai besoin de te parler, fit-elle en entrant, au sujet de Karrie...

La brune s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, presque toute la famille se tenait devant elle : Jora, Gladius et Senor Pink jouaient aux cartes, tandis que Diamante, Doflamingo, Trebol et Sugar étaient affalé sur le canapé. Tous avaient tourné leurs regards vers elle.

_ On t'écoute, fit Trébol, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Euh... Karrie a eu un problème à l'école.

Personne ne semblait surpris, Jora abattit sa dernière carte et déclara qu'elle avait gagné.

_ Quel genre de problème ? Demanda distraitement Diamante en regardant son verre de vin.

_ Un groupe d'enfants s'est amusé à l'insulter et à lui tirer les cheveux...

Le blond ne réagit pas, il n'était pas en colère, il dût même se retenir de sourire, son plan avait marché.

_ Devons-nous retrouver ses enfants et leurs familles Doffy ? Demanda Trébol en se rapprochant de son ami.

_ Elle en a tué deux. Déclara précipitamment Baby 5 avant que le jeune maître ne réponde.

Cette fois-ci la surprise s'empara de tout le monde, Doflamingo se redressa et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

_ Elle en a tué deux... Répéta-t-il, tuez les autres et brûlez l'école.

Sur ces paroles les officiers se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, laissant le roi seul avec son sourire satisfait. Il prit la bouteille de vin qui traînait sur la table, et la termina cul sec.

* * *

Le repas était presque terminé, Doflamingo et Karrie ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Le roi était tout de même soulagé de voir que sa princesse n'avait rien, elle mangeait d'un bon appétit et aucune marque ne venait tâcher son visage.

Le blond savait qu'elle ne lui parlait pas par honte, et non plus par colère. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait raison et elle avait honte d'avoir persisté dans son caprice. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient elle baissait instantanément les yeux en rougissant.

Au moment du dessert, Diamante se décida à prendre la parole, mettant définitivement fin au malaise qui régnait dans la famille depuis la gifle.

_ Karrie, tu retournes à l'école demain ?

_ Non.

_ Et tu n'as rien à dire à Doffy ? Demanda Trebol.

Karrie ne répondit pas, elle savait que tout le monde serait au courant avant même l'heure du repas, et elle savait que c'était ça leur façon de la punir, lui faire regretter et l'humilier.

Elle leva les yeux vers le blond, mais n'arriva pas à articuler les mots qu'ils attendaient. Il passa malgré tout sa main dans les cheveux encore mouillés de la blonde, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'attendait même pas qu'elle s'excuse. Ce qui était encore plus humiliant pour elle.

* * *

Il était minuit, Jora l'avait envoyé se coucher, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. La journée avait été terrible pour elle, elle avait été violemment rejetée alors qu'elle voulait juste se faire des amis. Elle avait été traité avec mépris comme si elle ne valait pas mieux qu'un peu de poussière sous un meuble. Deux petites filles en particulier avaient été cruelles avec elle, la poussant, l'insultant et lui tirant les cheveux toute la journée. Karrie s'était alors réfugié dans les toilettes, elle avait pensé très fort à Doflamingo à ce moment là en espérant qu'il l'entende.

Les deux petites filles l'avaient retrouvé, elles l'attaquèrent en lui lançant des pierres qui allèrent briser le miroir. En pensant à la Don Quixote family, elle se demanda ce qu'ils auraient fait quand un cas comme celui-là, ils auraient tout détruit. C'était facile, elle les avait déjà vu faire, il suffisait de faire couler le sang.

Elle s'était alors relevé un morceau de miroir dans chaque main, et avait égorgé sans pitié les deux petites filles. Elle les avait caché, entassé dans une cabine de toilette, les laissant se vider de leur sang.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle voulait être avec Doffy, maintenant.

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, arrivant dans la pièce principale, elle vit la baie vitrée ouverte et entendit des voix venant de la terrasse. Jora, Baby 5 et Diamante étaient assis à une table et discutaient autour d'un thé, Karrie repéra Doflamingo un peu à l'écart installé sur son transat près de la piscine, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux autres et se dirigea vers lui. La voyant du coin de l'œil, il tourna la tête vers elle un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

_ Tu ne dors pas ?

La petite secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment commencer, elle monta alors d'elle-même sur le ventre du pirate. Celui-ci la regarda sans rien faire.

_ Pardon Doffy...

_ Tu crois que tu mérites mon pardon ?

Karrie se faisait de plus en plus petite.

_ Tu avais raison... Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas question de ça, tu as été méchante avec moi.

_ Je te déteste pas Doffy !

_ Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dit.

_ C'est pas ce que je pensais, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement, les yeux baissés.

_ Alors à l'avenir, ne dit que les choses que tu penses.

_ C'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Oui.

_ Je veux un câlin...

Le blond se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil, il passa sa main derrière son dos et colla la petite fille contre son torse en la serrant très fort. Son cœur se mit à battre fort et une agréable chaleur l'envahi, sa princesse était revenu.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça, mon ange.

_ Promis.

_ Tu m'as rendu très triste Karrie.

_ Doffy ?

_ Hm ?

_ Je t'aime très fort, et je resterais toujours avec toi. Fit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Pendant un instant le blond ne fit rien, encaissant sans trop y croire sa déclaration, il la serra encore plus fort et elle se fit une place au creux de son bras.

_ Moi aussi mon trésor.

Derrière eux, les trois officiers les regardaient, ils étaient soulagés que cette histoire soit finie, ils n'avaient jamais vu le jeune maître aussi déprimé, mais maintenant c'était terminé.

Malgré l'amour mutuel entre les deux, la famille Don Quixote se méfiait toujours un peu et que Doflamingo l'aime ou pas, si elle l'abandonnait réellement ils n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer.

* * *

 **A y est !**

 **Enocre pardon pour les fautes qu'il reste !**

 **J'avais pas trop d'inspiration au début pour ce chapitre, et finalement c'est le plus long ^^**

 **Sur ce jevais commencer le chapitre 4 Bisou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

 **Voilà nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais pas trop quoi dire ^^ ( reserve d'inspiration expiré )**

 **Désolé, pour les fautes qu'il reste, je fais de mon mieux pour le corriger, mais j'avoue que ce chapitre m'a prit la tête j'en peux plus ^^**

 **voilà pourquoi il sera sans doute moins bien :/**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

Il était presque midi, il n'y avait que Doflamingo et Karrie installés sur un grand canapé en face de la piscine. La petite blonde s'amusait à ouvrir et fermer une boîte à musique que Vergo lui avait rapportée, tandis que le roi savourait son cocktail.

_ Doffy ? Tu crois qu'un jour je serais aussi forte que toi ?

_ Hm ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu être aussi forte ?

_ Pour pouvoir me défendre, et me battre pour toi, comme les autres.

_ Tu n'auras pas à le faire, c'est moi qui me battrais pour toi. Déclara le blond en finissant son verre.

Karrie le regarda un moment, puis mine de rien ouvrit à nouveau sa boîte à musique.

_ Pourquoi ? Fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, et baissa les yeux sur elle.

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu te battrais pour moi ?

Pris au dépourvu le roi mit du temps pour répondre, pour décider ce qu'il devait lui dire et ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Pourquoi se battrait-il pour elle ? Parce qu'elle représentait bien plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre, parce qu'il se rattachait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, parce que d'un simple regard elle pouvait le mettre à terre. Elle était sa faiblesse, c'était indéniable, mais il se devait de transformer ça en force, en étant plus fort et en ayant toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses ennemis.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais le vide dans sa poitrine s'était rempli d'une matière qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais connue, lorsque Gladius l'avait présenté à la famille. Tout de suite une violente sensation, une pulsion avait envahi le corps du corsaire, le poussant à la garder toujours près de lui.

_ Parce que tu m'es plus précieuse que ma propre vie.

_ Non ! Ta vie est plus importante.

Amusé, le blond gloussa en se penchant vers la petite fille.

_ Idiote, rit-t-il, je mourrais pour toi.

_ Non c'est moi qui mourrais pour toi ! Répondit-elle en se mettant debout sur le canapé dans l'espoir de se mettre au moins à sa hauteur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le pirate grogna légèrement en collant son front contre celui de la blonde, le cœur battant. Il aimait ces moments de complicité qu'ils avaient, si quelqu'un osait les déranger dans un moment comme celui-là, il le tuerait purement et simplement.

Karrie posa ses mains sur ses hanches et, déterminée, répondit au grognement du pirate par un feulement de chat. Elle adorait les moments comme ceux-là, elle aimait que Doflamingo lui porte toute son attention. Elle l'idolâtrait, et plus elle grandissait plus elle se sentait capable de lui donner sa vie.

Les servantes arrivèrent et commencèrent à préparer la table, attirant soudain l'attention de la petite fille. Elle mit la boîte à musique dans les mains du roi et sauta du canapé.

Légèrement déçus le dragon céleste la laissa tout de même filer, il la regarda courir vers les autres. Faisant tourner la petite boîte dans sa main, il partit rejoindre la famille qui s'installait déjà.

Karrie se précipita vers sa place, entre le roi et Vergo qui était revenu de mission. Elle adorait Vergo, il s'occupait toujours beaucoup d'elle lorsqu'il était là.

Les plats arrivèrent et le repas commença.

_ Karrie, tu veux aller en ville aujourd'hui ? Proposa Vergo.

_ Ouais !

La blonde aimait aller en ville, surtout lorsque c'était Vergo qui l'accompagnait, il lui achetait des glaces et la laissait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et il était le seul de toute façon à lui proposer des sorties. Bien sûr Doffy l'amenait avec lui lorsqu'il allait en ville, mais c'était souvent pour affaire et il la gardait tout le temps près de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop, le roi en faisait à chaque fois une maladie.

_ Baby 5... Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

La brune lui jeta un regard agacé.

_ Je travaille. Répondit-elle simplement.

_ Oh...

Doflamingo voyait très bien que plus Karrie grandissait plus elle tentait de se rapprocher de Baby 5, devant la mine déçue de la petite, il se pencha vers elle.

_ Tu pourrais en profiter pour lui faire un cadeau, c'est bientôt son anniversaire, murmura le corsaire en déposant quelques billets sur les genoux de sa princesse.

La blonde eut un grand sourire et embrassa le pirate sur la joue, il passa sa main sur la tête de la petite fille et continua son repas.

* * *

Karrie trottinait joyeusement quelques mètres devant Vergo qui tenait déjà dans ses mains quelques paquets.

Les deux amis avaient fait plusieurs magasins, ils avaient acheté des vêtements, des bonbons, des jouets et beaucoup de peluches. Karrie avait également fait le plein de crayons et de peinture pour les après-midi où elle était seule.

Elle voulait absolument trouvait un beau cadeau à Baby 5, mais bien qu'elles habitaient sous le même toit depuis plusieurs années, elles ne savaient rien l'une sur l'autre. La brune évitait la petite fille comme la peste, bien sûr il y avait eu des moments de proximités et Baby 5 protégeait Karrie, mais jamais elles n'avaient réellement discuté.

La petite ralentie, et tourna sa moue boudeuse vers Vergo.

_ Quoi ? Fit-il.

_ Beh... Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Baby 5 pour son anniversaire.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Tu vas lui offrir quoi toi ?

_ Hm, je lui ai rapporté une arme de l'île Licony.

_ Une arme...

Le brun fut presque attendri en voyant la petite chercher désespérément une idée. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un marchand de glaces.

_ Tu pourrais y réfléchir en mangeant une glace.

_ C'est vrai ? Fit Karrie les yeux brillants.

_ Seulement si tu ne le dis pas à Jora, on vient de manger et elle me ferait la moral, fit-il en cherchant quelques pièces dans ses poches.

_ Promis !

La petite fille prit les pièces que lui tendait le pirate, et reprit sa route vers le marchand, elle croisa le regard d'une femme aux yeux bleus, celle-ci se stoppa et regarda un moment la petite fille, fébrile. Le souffle coupé, tremblante, la jeune femme tendit le bras vers la blonde. Elle fut bousculée par Vergo, qui lui grogna dessus, elle baissa instantanément les yeux et recula.

Du coin de l'œil elle observait toujours cette petite fille, serait-ce elle ?

Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et la fit à nouveau reculer.

_ Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous devriez arrêter de regarder cette petite.

_ Qui est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle fait partie de la Don Quixote family, la famille du Roi, mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier.

La jeune femme porta la main à sa tête, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, elle courut vers le petit bateau de pêche que son mari et elle utilisaient.

_ Andri ! Appela-t-elle en arrivant sur le pont.

Un grand homme blond sorti de la petite cabine, il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de sa femme.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marie ?

_ Je... Je l'ai trouvé.

La bouche entre-ouverte Andri n'y croyait pas.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Je te dis que c'est elle, je l'ai vu... Elle a tellement grandi...

_ Tu ne l'as pas ramené ?

L'expression de la jeune femme passa du bonheur à l'horreur en quelques secondes.

_ Non... Elle... Elle fait partie de la famille Royale.

_ Quoi ? Fit Andri en colère.

_ Ils sont dangereux Andri... Mais elle avait l'air heureuse.

_ Il faut aller la chercher.

* * *

Karrie déambulait dans la bijouterie la plus chère de l'île, elle avait décidé d'offrir un bracelet à Baby 5, mais pas n'importe lequel, il fallait qu'il brille. Plus que le soleil avait-elle décrété. Sa glace dégoulinante sur le parquet, elle se mettait toujours sur la pointe des pieds pour voir les bijoux en hauteur.

Derrière la caisse, une vendeuse et le directeur regardaient d'un air mauvais la petite.

_ Il faut virer cette petite peste ! Elle dégueulasse tout le magasin avec sa glace.

D'abord en accord avec son supérieur, la vendeuse pâlie en voyant un grand homme brun pointer une arme sur eux.

_ Pauvre idiot, fit-il en s'adressant au directeur, vous ne savez même pas qui elle est... Par ordre du roi, je dois descendre tous ceux dénigrant la princesse.

_ C-c'est la f-fille du Roi ! Fit le directeur en se mettant à genoux.

_ Non, mais elle reste quand même mille fois supérieure à vous.

_ Vergo ! Appela la blonde.

Vergo rangea rapidement son arme et se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu as trouvé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, celui-là ! Fit-elle en pointant du doigt un bracelet en or décoré de pierres violettes.

_ Il n'est pas un peu cher ? Répondit le brun en vérifiant le prix.

_ Hey je voudrais acheter ça ! Fit-elle sans prendre en compte la question de son ami.

_ B-bien sûr Mademoiselle ! Bégaya le directeur en précipitant vers elle.

Il descendit le bijou de son estrade et, tout en se prosternant il recula vers la caisse.

_ Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ?

_ C'est un très beau cadeau, elle ne peut qu'adorer. Affirma Vergo.

_ J-je vous l'emballe ?

_ Oui ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Profitant du soleil, la famille Don Quixote lézardait sur la terrasse. Dofflamingo et Sugar étaient sur le canapé et discutaient de la maison des jouets.

_ Il faudra réparer ça.

_ C'est déjà en cours, jeune maître, répondit Sugar, a par ça la maison se porte bien.

À quelques mètres d'eux une carte représentant un jocker s'abattit sur les autres.

_ J'ai gagné ! Nargua Jora en ramenant les cartes vers elle.

_ Jeune maître ! Cria un serviteur en courant vers le blond.

L'homme tomba aux pieds du roi, essoufflé et terrifié, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas porteur de bonne nouvelle et que le blond se mettrait en colère.

_ Pas besoin de crier comme ça, fit Diamente ennuyé.

_ Votre altesse ! Il... Il y a deux personnes... à l'entrée ! Ils viennent pour mademoiselle Karrie !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ M-majesté... Ils viennent la chercher...

Sur la terrasse le temps s'arrêta, qui pouvait bien réclamer le droit d'emporter sa princesse...

Le blond, toujours affalé sur le canapé, ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, il sentait la colère monter et les problèmes arriver.

_ Fait les venir. Ordonna-t-il.

_ Oui jeune maître ! Fit l'homme en courant vers la sortie.

_ Doffy, je m'en charge, fit Trébol, ils ne comprendront même pas ce qu'il leur arrive.

_ Non...

_ Hein ?

_ Je veux entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire.

_ Doffy, s'ils connaissent Karrie, mieux vaut s'en occuper pendant qu'elle n'est pas là.

_ Je m'en occupe, répondit le roi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'homme fit à nouveau son apparition suivit d'un couple de jeunes gens blonds, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Roi.

_ Prosternez-vous, devant le roi de Dressrosa, ordonna-t-il aux deux blonds.

L'homme se mit à genoux, imité par sa femme.

Doflamingo faillit exploser de rire, ces deux-là ne savaient pas dans quelle situation ils s'étaient mis, voyant la carrure faible du mari et l'allure on ne peut plus fragile de la jeune femme, il se détendit, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

_ Votre altesse, commença le jeune homme, je suis Andri Lollab et voici ma femme Marie Lollab.

La jeune femme, les lèvres pinçaient, mourrait de trouille, pourtant quoi qu'il arrive elle ne reculerait pas, ces gens lui avaient pris Karrie, elle la récupérerait coûte que coûte.

_ Pourquoi nous dérangez-vous ? Fit Diamente les bras derrière la tête.

Le couple se releva, droit devant la famille royale.

_ Nous venons récupérer notre fille, Karrie Lollab.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant de laisser place aux rires presque hystérique de la famille.

_ Pourquoi venez-vous la réclamer alors que vous l'avez abandonné ? Fit Jora.

_ Nous ne l'avons pas abandonné ! Répliqua Marie les poings serrés.

Les rires cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers Gladius qui finissait sa tasse de thé.

_ Je l'ai trouvé toute seule, dans la neige en train de manger un lapin à peine mort, commença-t-il.

Marie porta une main à sa bouche, se retenant de pleurer.

_ Était-ce votre façon de l'éduquer ?

L'homme bombe croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant réellement la réponse des parents.

_ Nous ne l'avons pas abandonné, fit Andri, elle s'est enfui de l'hôpital où nous l'avions laissé...

_ Donc votre enfant est malade et vous le laissait sans surveillance ? Conclua le héros du Colisée.

_ Connaissant Karrie elle a dû vouloir rester avec vous non ? Continua Jora.

_ Alors elle vous à cherché et s'est perdu. Dit Gladius.

_ Parce que ses parents avaient sans doute mieux à faire que la rassuré et resté avec elle. Acheva Sugar.

Devant les accusations accablantes de la famille royale, Marie se mit à pleurer, elle n'avait pas abandonné sa fille, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça.

_ Nous la cherchons sans relâche depuis trois ans ! Se défendit Andri.

_ Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de vous, elle ne vous a jamais réclamé, elle est heureuse ici. Dit Jora un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Marie attrapa la cheville de Doflamingo et s'aplatit devant lui.

_ Je vous en prie, sanglota-t-elle, tout ce que nous voulons c'est récupérer notre fille, s'il vous plaît...

Le roi, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début, se délecta de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il pencha la tête sur le côté essayant d'imaginer que ces gens étaient réellement les parents de sa petite princesse. Karrie était si forte, elle n'avait peur de rien et ne se soumettait pas, rien à voir avec cette loque qui se traînait à ses pieds.

D'un cou de pied il fit lâcher la jeune femme, et Trébol, de son sceptre la fit reculer.

_ Comment oses-tu toucher au jeune maître !

Andri se mit entre sa femme et l'officier.

_ Ne lui faites rien !

D'un geste de la main le corsaire fit signe à Trébol de la laisser, il se pencha vers eux, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et gloussa.

_ Karrie n'est plus votre fille, elle ne l'a jamais été, il y a en elle une force que vous n'avez pas, c'est une reine.

Choqué par les paroles du roi, le blond sentit tous ses membres trembler.

_ Rendez-la nous !

Doflamingo perdit son sourire et attrapa le visage du jeune homme, il se leva, soulevant le blond à plusieurs mètres du sol.

_ Elle est à moi maintenant.

_ Doffy ?

Le blond tourna la tête et vit Karrie arriver en compagnie de Vergo, la blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur.

Le roi était légèrement contrarié, il aurait préféré faire disparaître les deux nuisibles sans avoir à lui en parler, il lâcha Andri et tendit le bras vers elle.

Sans rien demander elle courut dans ses bras, elle savait que lorsqu'il faisait ce geste, il demandait son attention. Le blond s'assit à nouveau, et l'installa sur ses genoux.

_ Karrie, gémit la mère.

Elle fronça les sourcils en posant les yeux sur la jeune femme, elle n'autorisait personne a par sa famille à l'appeler Karrie, les autres devaient l'appeler mademoiselle, au moins.

Et puis d'où la connaissaient-ils ? Elle ne les avait jamais vu.

Doffy passa sa main sur sa tête et elle sourit et tournant son regard vers lui.

_ Mon cœur, tu les connais ?

_ Non. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un sanglot attira leur attention.

_ Karrie, ma chérie, tu ne te souviens pas de nous ?

La petite ne dit rien, elle était dégoûtée, pourquoi cette femme l'appelait-elle comme ça, ne savait-elle donc pas à qui elle s'adressait ?

_ Vous êtes qui ? Fit-elle sèchement.

_ On est tes parents, on est venue te chercher, fit le blond.

_ Vous mentez, je ne vous reconnais pas.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et lui tandit une peluche, Karrie, méfiante regarda l'objet avec dégoût, elle était beaucoup moins jolie que celles qu'elle avait ici. Bien qu'elle la trouvait très laide, elle l'avait déjà vu, elle l'avait même beaucoup aimé.

Elle prit doucement la peluche, Marie, ému, tenta de toucher le bras de sa fille, mais le sceptre de Trebol lui barra à nouveau la route.

_ Tu te souviens de lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Karie ne répondit pas, la pluspart des membres de la famille avait les yeux rivé sur le roi. Doflamingo ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, et respirait lentement, sa princesse n'aimait que les jolies choses, alors si elle touchait cette peluche c'est qu'elle devait avoir de la valeur, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pas.

Fébrilement Karrie commençait à se souvenir de son ancienne vie, avec ces gens, ses parents. Elle n'avait pas été malheureuse.

_ Karrie, reprit sa mère, nous ne t'avons pas abandonné. En fait, tu étais tombé malade, comme ta fièvre ne descendait pas, nous t'avons amené à l'hôpital, le médecin t'a endormi et nous a dit qu'on devait partir...

_ Quand je me suis réveillé, coupa la blonde, je me souviens que j'avais très peur, je voulais être avec vous.

_ C'était la première fois qu'on te laissais seule... Tu es sorti de l'hôpital dans la nuit, la forêt était juste à côté... Combien de temps es-tu resté seule ? Tu t'en souviens ?

_ Cinq jours, je crois... Après Gladius m'a trouvé, fit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme bombe un grand sourire aux lèvres, et avec lui je n'avais plus peur.

La voir sourire, réchauffa le cœur de Marie, pendant trois ans, sa vie avait été vide, son esprit ne pensait qu'à retrouver son enfant. La voir après si longtemps, voir qu'elle allait bien, combla le vide dans sa poitrine.

_ Chérie, on te ramène à la maison.

Karrie fût tellement surprise qu'elle en sursauta presque, pendant les cinq jours qu'elle avait passé seule dans la neige, elle avait complètement oublié ses parents, le traumatisme de se retrouver sans défenses et complètement abandonné avait poussé son instinct à chasser de son esprit tous ce qu'elle connaissait pour se focaliser sur sa survie : Elle avait dû se cacher, se protéger et tuer pour vivre.

Gladius l'avait sorti de là, ensuite tous l'amour qu'elle avait perdu lui avait été redonné par Doflamingo et sa famille. Elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas celle-là.

_ Non.

Marie sentit son cœur s'effriter, Karrie était une fille aimante, elle ne supportait pas être séparée d'eux à l'époque. Que lui avaient fait ces gens pour la changer à ce point ?

_ Karrie... Nous sommes ta famille, intervient Andri, ces gens-là ne sont rien pour toi.

Ces mots, furent les mots de trop, alors que Doflamingo s'apprêtait à régler le compte de cet homme, Karrie se rapprocha de lui et gifla son père.

_ Vous, rectifia-t-elle, n'êtes rien pour moi, je ne partirais pas avec vous.

Plus que ravi, le roi gloussa attirant ainsi leurs attentions.

_ Mon ange, ils veulent t'emmener loin de moi.

_ Jamais, je ne partirais.

_ Rappelle-moi ce qu'on a dit.

_ Si jamais quelqu'un veut nous séparer, récita-t-elle, il faut le tuer.

Le couple recula, choqué des paroles de leur fille.

Le pirate sortit l'arme avec laquelle il avait tué son frère et son père.

_ Apprends-moi ! Fit Karrie.

Il la regarda un moment, puis sourit et déposa l'arme dans ses mains, il se pencha ensuite vers elle.

_ Lequel des deux veux-tu tuer ? Chuchota-t-il.

La petite commença à trembler. Doflamingo tandis le bras vers eux et les immobilisa, sa princesse avait peur, il le sentait.

_ Ce ne sont que des cibles mon cœur, fit-il en lui soutenant les bras.

Il lui fit pointer l'arme sur sa mère.

_ C'est pas dur princesse, il te suffit d'appuyer sur la gâchette, tu ne peux pas la rater.

La vision de la blonde se fit floue, elle tremblait tellement que même l'arme bougeait, elle hésitait, sa mère pleurait son nom, tandis que son père la suppliait.

Elle sentait le souffle du roi sur sa joue, il la maintenait debout en la soutenant avec son épaule et de sa main libre il soutenait l'arme.

La sentant indécise, il se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'encouragement.

_ Karrie, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, hein ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

_ Oui...

_ Et tu m'aimes autant, pas vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Ces deux personnes ont voulu nous séparer, Karrie. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? tu m'es vitale.

Les tremblements de la blonde cessèrent.

_ Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est appuyer sur la détente, et tu seras assez forte pour détruire tous ceux qui nous voudrons du mal.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était prête, en un quart de seconde le corsaire posa ses mains sur les siennes, et l'instant d'après Karrie tira, il serra ses mains sur les siennes pour garder l'arme droite.

Un cri.

Et sa mère s'effondra.

Avant que le père puisse réagir, le roi reprit son arme et lui tira une balle en pleine tête, il ne voulait pas imposer à Karrie les gémissements et les pleurs de cet homme.

Karrie ne bougeait plus, et comme pour lui faire regretter, les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, ses anniversaires, les sorties, les soirées... Ils n'étaient pas riches, mais elle se souvenait avoir été heureuse avec eux. Ils n'étaient pas des gens méchants.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus bruyante, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

Le roi haussa un sourcil, la prit dans ses bras et rentra dans le palais.

_ Bon Gladius, tu m'aides ? Fit Diamente en prenant un cadavre.

_ Non, moi ça me dégoûte, appel un esclave.

* * *

Doflamingo entra dans sa chambre et ferma à clé, entre ses bras il sentait la petite blonde trembler, elle paniquait.

_ Karrie. Appela-t-il en fermant les rideaux.

Elle se mit à sangloter, puis à crier.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit, et s'agenouilla devant elle.

_ Calme-toi...

La blonde sentait son visage chauffer et la culpabilité l'envahir, ses parents l'aimaient et elle les avait tué.

Le corsaire plaqua les cheveux blonds de la petite en arrière, dégageant ainsi le visage rouge de sa princesse. Il souffla de l'air frai sur son front avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Elle faisait une crise de panique, il comprenait cette réaction, sa pauvre petite princesse avait dû éliminer des nuisibles proches d'elle, c'était inévitable.

_ Calme-toi Karrie, tu as déjà tué.

_ C'était p-pas pareil !

_ Karrie, tu voulais partir ?

_ Non !

_ Alors, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, ils étaient dangereux pour nous... Tu es grande maintenant, tu peux comprendre...

_ M-mais ils avaient l'air...

_ Beaucoup de gens ne sont pas ce qu'ils semble être, ce sont eux les plus dangereux, ils peuvent te tromper sans que tu ne t'en rendent compte. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu ai confiance qu'en ta famille, ne fait confiance à personne d'autre.

La blonde se calma et hocha la tête.

_ Je suis fier de toi mon ange.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, et sécha ses larmes. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Karrie fouilla dans sa poche.

_ Regarde, fit-elle en sortant une petite boîte. C'est le cadeau que je vais donner à Baby 5 !

Le roi ouvrit la boîte et fut plus que surpris de découvrir un magnifique bracelet.

_ T'en pense quoi ?

_ C'est vraiment très beau.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et rangea la boîte.

_ Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais ne le dis pas à Baby 5...Dit-il en fouillant dans sa table de nuit.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Il se tourna vers elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_ Parce qu'elle serait jalouse.

Karrie ouvrit la boîte et trouva un anneau monté sur une chaîne en or, des lettres étaient gravées à l'intérieur de l'anneau : DC.

_ C'est trop joli ! Merci, s'exclama la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le roi était soulagé qu'elle réagisse ainsi, il voulait lui donner depuis longtemps, mais connaissant sa nature capricieuse elle aurait pu le rejeter. Elle était assez grande maintenant, pour comprendre que ça avait de la valeur, du moins pour lui, elle était assez grande pour respecter ce cadeau.

Pour lui, elle avait tué ses parents, avec ce cadeau il se liait à elle. Plus personne ne pouvait le contester.

* * *

 **Voilàààààààààà, ouf plus jamais un chapitre aussi chiant... ^^**

 **Hihi, aller Bonne journée, semaines, années et tout... et bonne nuit pour moi je vais me coucher ! bisou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour boujour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre mais j'espère que vous êtes motivé... Celui-ci fait 18 pages d'après open office.**

 **On est à la moitié de l'histoire... Enfin de Moon Love... Plus que 5 chapitres !**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'ambiance était plus que festive à Dressrosa, c'était un jour exceptionnel : le jour de la naissance de leur roi, leur sauveur. À cette date, personne ne travaillait à autre chose qu'à préparer les cadeaux pour le roi, et à décorer les rues pour le passage de la famille royale.

Les enfants, n'étant pas à l'école, préparaient tous un petit paquet pour le roi. Sur l'île tout le monde savait que leur sauveur aimait les enfants.

Tous les musiciens de la ville s'étaient réuni des mois à l'avance pour préparer le concert qui accompagnera le défiler de la Don Quixote Family.

Les femmes portaient leurs plus beaux vêtements, elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Des repas immenses, de la musique, des feux d'artifice, et des rires, voilà ce que serait Dressrosa en ce jour, devenu un jour de fête encore plus aimé que Noël.

Il était neuf heures du matin, le roi n'était toujours pas réveillé, il s'était autorisé à faire une grâce matinée uniquement le jour de son anniversaire.

Dans le couloir, devant la porte du pirate, Jora et Karrie chuchotaient.

_ Comme tous les ans, chérie, tu lui apportes le petit déjeuner au lit. Surtout ! Ne fais rien tomber ! Expliqua la plus vieille en lui tendant un plateau.

_ T'inquiète pas je vais faire attention, répondit la petite en souriant, ma robe ça va ? Elle va lui plaire tu crois ?

_ Oui il va adorer, aller vas-y.

Jora ouvrit doucement la porte et laissa Karrie entrer, une fois qu'elle fut bien sûr que la blonde ait posé le plateau sur la table de nuit sans rien renverser, elle ferma la porte et partit à toute vitesse vers la pièce principale.

Karrie ouvrit légèrement les rideaux, laissant quelques rayons de lumière entrer sans pour autant qu'ils n'agressent les yeux du corsaire. Elle entendit un grognement étouffé, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage elle se tourna vers le blond qui s'était retourné sur le ventre. Elle trottina vers lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Bon anniversaire Doffy !

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il fronça les sourcils en se tournant à nouveau sur le dos. Il passa sa main sur la tête de Karrie et pointa du doigt son bureau.

La blonde se dirigea vers le meuble où était posée en évidence la paire de lunettes de soleil du corsaire, et les lui rapporta. Il murmura une faible merci et les posa sur ses yeux. Karrie s'attendait à ce qu'il se redresse pour prendre son petit déjeuner, mais il lui tourna le dos pour se rendormir.

_ Hey ! Doffy lèves-toi ! Fit-elle un peu vexé.

_ Hm, grogna-t-il.

_ Aller ! Exigea-t-elle en mottant sur le lit, c'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire que tu as le droit de dormir jusqu'à midi !

Aucune réponse, elle prit un oreiller et l'abattit sur la tête du roi. Elle lui donna plusieurs coûts de coussin, avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille et la coince entre ses bras, se servant d'elle comme un doudou.

_ Arrête ! Couina-t-elle. Tu vas abîmer ma robe !

_ Je t'en achèterais une autre. Dit-il la bouche pâteuse.

_ Mais non ! Arrête je l'ai choisi pour toi.

_ Tu dis ça tous les jours.

_ Mais aujourd'hui c'est spécial pour ton anniversaire.

_ T'es mignonne. Fit-il en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

Malgré ses tentatives le roi semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Karrie arrêta de lutter en soufflant, ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes. Elle adorait rester dans les bras de Doffy, elle se sentait protégé, et aimée plus que tous. Lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras c'est comme si elle s'enfermait dans une bulle. Le blond était sur le point de se rendormir quand il la sentit bougé de nouveau, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, l'avoir dans ses bras, être seuls rien qu'elle et lui, lui procurait une sensation de plénitude intense, son monde pouvait s'écrouler qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. La protégé, la garder avec lui était tout ce qui importait.

_ Doffy j'ai faim.

_ D'accord. Céda-t-il en la lâchant.

Elle se leva et fit le tour du lit vers la table de nuit où était déposé le plateau.

Doflamingo se redressa et s'adossa contre la tête de lit.

_ Regardes, il y a du café, des fruits, des croissants et des crêpes !

_ C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

_ Ouais, avec Jora et Baby 5.

Elle lui posa le plateau sur les genoux et tourna sur elle-même, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer et surtout amusait par son attitude, le blond siffla.

Il contempla un moment la robe de la jeune adolescente : elle s'arrêtait aux genoux, les volants en dentelles dépassaient un peu sur ses mollets, et les manches, elles aussi en dentelles, transparentes lui arrivaient au poignet.

Accordait à cette robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds très clairs lui donnaient l'air d'un ange, il ne manquait que les ailes.

_ T'es belle Karrie.

_ Merci ! Je l'ai acheté exprès pour aujourd'hui. Fit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

_ Quelle heure il est ?

_ Mmh... Neuf heures et demie.

Le roi se stoppa.

_ Karrie tu m'as réveillé beaucoup trop tôt.

_ Mais il faut te préparer ! Le défilé est à onze heures !

Doflamingo sourit en avalant son croissant. Il savait que Karrie adorait le défilé, c'était un moment important pour elle : toute la famille parcourait la ville sous les acclamations du peuple, et Karrie adorait être au centre de l'attention.

Elle prit un morceau de fruit et gratifia le roi d'un grand sourire.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassé interrompit le déjeuner des deux blonds.

_ Oh, oh... gloussa Karrie.

* * *

Le pas cadencé, deux énormes cheveux tiraient le char royal : une immense plate-forme, 5 trônes en or posaient dessus, Doflamingo installé dans le premier, derrière lui Pica, Diamente, Trebol et Vergo sur leurs trônes respectifs.

Les autres membres de la famille étaient debout. Karrie, Jora, Gladius et Baby 5 étaient à droite du roi.

Diamente attrapait quelques fois aux voles, les roses que lui jetaient les femmes, il se pavanait sans vergogne, clin d'œil, sourire, il ne tarissait pas d'efforts pour séduire son public.

De la musique, une pluie de fleurs, des cris, des applaudissements, Karrie était aux anges, l'influence et la puissance affirmée de sa famille la rendait presque euphorique. Doffy se tourna vers elle en souriant, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du trône, le char poursuivait son avancé.

Un rose atterrit à ses pieds, la blonde la ramassa et leva les yeux pour voir qui la lui avait envoyait. Un garçon de son âge, brun, avec de grands yeux noirs, il lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Légèrement troublé elle lui répondit.

Le roi, qui avait perdu son sourire en voyant l'attitude de sa princesse, passa sa main sur ses épaules et la tira un peu vers lui.

Le char s'arrêta à l'entrée du palais, tout le monde offrit des cadeaux, pas seulement au roi, mais aussi à tout le reste de la famille.

Karrie s'assit au bord du char, et prenait les cadeaux qui lui étaient offerts.

_ Tiens, je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer... Désolé si ça ne te plaît pas.

Karrie leva les yeux pour voir qui lui avait parler, elle vit en face d'elle l'adolescent brun qui lui avait envoyé une fleur.

Un sourire presque timide aux lèvres, elle ouvrit le paquet. Elle découvrit une jolie poupée blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent.

_ Wow, merci !

Le garçon rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux.

_ D-de rien... Tu crois que... On pourrait se voir, a-après la f-fête ?

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil.

_ Oui bien sûr ! Mais ce soir. J'ai pas le droit de sortir alors il faudra que tu viennes jusqu'au portail...

_ Pas de soucis ! Hum, à quel heure t-tu veux que j-j'y sois ?

_ Dix heures.

Un peu plus loin Baby 5 fronça les sourcils en entendant la conversation des deux jeunes gens. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune maître, étonnée qu'il ne fasse rien. Il était apparemment occupé à gérer le groupe de femmes qui essayait de l'approcher.

S'il savait ce que Karrie était en train de faire, il serait certainement jaloux, et tuerait le garçon, Baby 5 en était sûr... Elle se dirigea alors vers eux.

_ Karrie on rentre, fit-elle autoritaire.

_ D'accord, dit la blonde sans aucune résistance. Salut ! Fit-elle au garçon.

Elles sautèrent du char et se dirigèrent vers le palais.

_ C'était qui lui ?

_ Je sais pas, il m'a offert un beau cadeau, je le vois ce soir aussi. Répondit la blonde, insouciante.

_ Le jeune maître t'a dit oui ?

_ Je lui ai pas dit encore.

_ Je serais toi j'oublierais ce garçon.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il ne l'aimera pas.

_ C'est la première personne qui veut être mon ami ! Fit-elle un peu déçue.

La brune tiqua en allumant sa cigarette.

_ Tu devrais te méfier. Répondit-elle simplement.

Au palais le repas de fête s'éternisait, sur la terrasse il y avait beaucoup de monde : toute la famille, des gens importants de la ville, des jeunes filles en bikini, sans parler des serveuses qui allaient et venaient sans cesse.

Personne de son âge, Karrie s'ennuyait, elle n'était pas avec le roi, il passait son temps à faire des manières devant les directeurs de banques et autres personnalités plus ou moins importantes, alors qu'il pouvait les tuer en un claquement de doigt. Et les fois où il s'occupait d'elle, c'était pour la montrer à tout le monde comme si elle était une petite poupée.

Elle était assise au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau, elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément de quoi s'occuper.

Ses yeux atterrirent sur Gladius, en face d'elle, assis tout seul. Il la regardait aussi, l'air amusé, elle lui sourit et l'homme bombe lui fit un clin d'œil en lui faisant signer d'approcher.

Les pieds mouillés par l'eau de la piscine, la blonde s'approcha de son ami.

_ Pourquoi tu reste toute seule Karrie ?

_ Et toi ?

Le pirate haussa un sourcil.

_ Je n'aime pas la foule.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Menteuse, fit-il en lui poussant la tête. Tu ne veux pas être avec le jeune maître ?

_ Non... elle regarda un moment le corsaire, entouré de filles, se pavaner devant des hommes d'affaires. Il agit comme si j'étais une peluche, il me prend toujours dans ses bras et il dit aux gens « regardez comme elle est belle »...

_ Il est fier de toi, c'est tout, expliqua l'homme bombe.

Karrie haussa les épaules, pas très convaincu par les paroles de celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Son regard s'assombrit quand elle vit le roi descendre une main sur les reins d'une femme.

_ Karrie ?

Un étrange aura émané de la jeune adolescente, menaçante, presque dangereuse, Gladius n'avait jamais ressenti ça près de la blonde. Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle avait les yeux résolument fixés sur le blond.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Rien... Fit-elle d'une voix blanche, j'ai juste envie de lui broyer la mâchoire, de lui arracher les yeux et la langue, d'ouvrir son ventre pour retirer ses boyaux lentement...

Soudainement la blonde sentie de l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses poumons, et un sentiment glacial l'envahi quelques secondes avant qu'il ne laisse place à un grand soulagement, il faisait très chaud à Dressrosa, l'eau fraîche de la piscine la soulageait toujours.

Elle remonta à la surface, dos à Gladius, ses yeux cherchèrent un moment le roi, mais il n'était plus là. Elle fusilla l'officier du regard.

_ Ne dit pas des choses comme ça... ça me dégoûte. Dit-il simplement en la regardant sortir de l'eau, surtout si tu parlais du jeune maître.

_ Je parlais pas de Doffy ! T'es fou, je parlais de l'autre là ! S'exclama la blonde en essorant sa robe.

_ Mmh ?

_ Ouais, la brune là...

_ Ah.

_ Hey, Karrie elle est bonne ? Se moqua Diamante, entouré de jeunes femmes en bikini.

_ Tu peux y aller sans problème. Répliqua-t-elle en entrant dans le palais.

Laissant des flaques derrière elle, elle monta les escaliers. Il faisait frais entre les murs de la villa, la blonde n'avait même plus envie de ressortir, elle avait la peau sensible au soleil, et elle détestait la chaleur exceptionnellement étouffante de cette journée. Elle avait presque envie de remercier Gladius de l'avoir balancé à l'eau.

Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoires et un sourire éclaira son visage, son imagination était débordante et lui confectionnait des images qu'elle aimerait voir se réaliser. Elle avait parfaitement mémorisé le visage de la brune qui se frottait vulgairement au roi, elle imaginait son expression si elle lui arrachait la langue, ou les ongles... Ou si elle la brûlait vive.

Passant devant la chambre du corsaire, elle fut tirée de ses pensés par un gloussement, elle s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir...

Le sourire de Karrie disparut, et elle posa ses mains contre le bois de la porte.

_ J'attendais que tu te lasses des autres...

Doffy gloussa à nouveau.

La blonde enfonça ses ongles dans la porte, en se rapprochant encore.

_ Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux faire tout ce que je veux... déshabilles-toi.

Son cœur s'arrêta, tout son corps chauffait, la rage s'insinuait sournoisement dans son ventre. Elle posa son front contre la porte et força ses poumons à prendre une quantité d'air très largement supérieur à la moyenne.

_ Karrie !

Elle sursauta en découvrant Baby 5 juste derrière elle.

_ Tu fais quoi là ? Fit la brune en chuchotant.

Karrie n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un gémissement traversa la porte. Elle prit l'adolescente par le bras et la conduit à sa chambre.

_ Dit... Tu sais ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Demanda Baby 5 mal à l'aise.

Karrie se tourna vers elle avec de grands yeux.

_ Je crois... Ils s'enfilent ? Fit-elle innocente.

_ Où t'as appris cette expression ? Cria la brune, complètement choqué.

_ C'est Diamante, une fois plusieurs filles sont sorti de sa chambre, il m'a dit qu'ils se les étaient enfilé.

_ Et tu sais en quoi ça consiste ?

La blonde haussa les épaules. Baby 5 tiqua, maudissant Diamante pour ce qu'il avait fait, il lui avait donné un très mauvais exemple, elle allait devoir lui expliquer en quoi consistait cet acte et qu'il ne fallait pas le faire avec n'importe qui... Mais elle avait vu plusieurs filles sortirent en même temps de la chambre du héros du Colisée... _Ça va pas être simple_ , pensa la brune.

_ En fait, tu vois, quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, tu as envie de tout partager avec lui... Même ton corps... Tu comprends ?

_ Il ne les aime pas.

Si Karrie avait du mal à assimiler la compassion, la morale, et l'altruisme, elle avait parfaitement bien compris ce qu'était la fidélité, le courage et l'amour.

_ Mais elles, elles l'aiment.

_ Oui mais s'il ne les aime pas, pourquoi il a voulu partager ?

Baby 5 haussa les sourcils, comment lui faire voir l'acte sexuel comme un acte d'amour pur lorsque les hommes de la famille sont des gros pervers...

_ Les hommes... Aiment qu'une femme se donne à eux... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Oui. Fit la blonde en sautant sur son lit, tu t'es déjà donné à quelqu'un ?

La brune sursauta, prise complètement au dépourvu elle rougit et détourna le regard.

_ Hum, o-oui...

Karrie laissa un blanc avant de prendre une peluche dans ses bras.

_ C'est bien ?

Les joues de la brune n'avaient, sans doute, jamais étaient aussi rouges, mais en tant qu'aîné elle devait être totalement honnête avec elle et lui donner le bon exemple.

_ C'est... Une des meilleures choses au monde.

_ C'est pour ça que Diamante, Gladius et les autres, le font avec plein de filles ?

_ Oui, mais Karrie, je t'assure, le plaisir est décuplé lorsque tu aimes la personne avec qui tu le fais et que tu lui es fidèle.

Le mot « fidèle » fit tilter la blonde.

_ Donc si je suis fidèle et que j'aime quelqu'un... Je peux le faire ?

_ S'il est d'accord, oui.

_ Tu crois que Doffy voudrait bien le faire avec moi ?

Baby 5 faillit mourir en avalant sa salive de travers, elle toussa une bonne minute essayant de se remettre de la question de sa cadette. Elle s'y était mal prise, elle s'en rendait compte.

De toute façon, tout le monde savait que ça allait arriver... Pas tout de suite, mais plus tard... C'était inévitable, ils s'aimaient trop, l'amour entre eux était spécial, ce n'était pas de la fraternité, ce n'était pas paternel, et c'était très loin d'être amical. Ils étaient liés, personne ne savait comment, ni pourquoi, mais cet amour donnait l'impression d'être plus cuisant qu'un amour passionnel.

C'était comme si leurs âmes étaient en contact, comme si elles étaient jumelles, siamoises, rien ne pouvait les décoller.

La brune céda.

_ C'est possible Karrie, mais promet moi, d'attendre un signal de sa part, et de ne rien tenter par toi-même.

_ D'accord !

Elle se détendit, Jocker n'était pas mal sain au point de vouloir Karrie maintenant, il la voyait encore comme une enfant.

_ Aller change toi.

_ Je reste un peu ici, j'ai trop chaud dehors.

_ Comme tu veux.

Baby 5 ouvrit la porte.

_ Hey...

_ Quoi ? Fit-elle.

_ Tu voudrais bien le faire avec moi ?

Amour et fidélité, c'était pareil pour toute la famille.

_ Quoi ?!

* * *

Malgré toutes les explications de Baby 5, Karrie n'arrivait pas à faire diminuer la rage et la jalousie qui prenait de plus en plus possession de son esprit, cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était dans sa chambre à penser à ce qu'ils faisaient, et à la meilleure façon de punir cette femme qui lui volait son roi.

Elle ne tenait pas en place, tournant en rond dans sa chambre, fracassant quelques objets dans des excès de rage, elle se sentait devenir folle. Des idées de torture plus atroces les unes que les autres germaient dans sa tête, déclenchant chez elle un tic : les doigts de sa main droite bougeaient, comme si elle était en train de jouer du piano.

L'endroit où était placé son cœur la démangeait méchamment, elle se grattait tellement fort qu'au bout d'un moment une plaque rouge apparût.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, l'idée de rester sans rien faire lui était insupportable.

Elle voulait le voir, être avec lui, tout de suite.

Elle se précipita dans les couloirs, arrivant près de la porte du jeune maître, elle fût surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

La femme brune, à peine habillée sortit de la chambre à reculons, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

_ Je dois vraiment partir maintenant. Fit-elle en gloussant à moitié.

Elle s'immobilisa soudainement.

_ J'ai pas fini. Fit Doflamingo la voix grave. Aller, danse.

La jeune femme s'exécuta aussitôt, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était sous l'emprise des fils du marionnettiste, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, un rire qui sonnait comme une déclaration de guerre aux oreilles de la petite blonde qui observait la scène sans se cacher.

Commençant à se déshabiller lentement, la jeune femme perdit son sourire en voyant l'adolescente à deux mètres d'elle.

_ Oh, stop !

_ Pourquoi ? Gloussa le blond.

_ Elle va tout voir.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et libéra la brune de ses fils, légèrement contrarié, il était sûr de savoir qui les regardait.

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de partir, puis soupira. Il était torse nu, le pantalon encore ouvert mais il s'en fichait, il n'aimait pas être interrompu dans cette situation, et que ce soit Karrie ou quelqu'un d'autre il ne le tolérait pas.

_ Karrie, appela-t-il.

Une petite tête blonde passa la porte, avec un grand sourire angélique.

Il ne souriait pas, et ça n'était jamais bon signe, Karrie le savait, elle trottina alors vers lui, et se glissa au creux de son bras en quelques secondes.

Son odeur avait changé, cette nouvelle odeur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ne lui plaisait pas, elle préférait largement l'odeur fraîche qu'il avait toujours, surtout le matin, lorsqu'au petit déjeuner, elle s'asseyait près de lui, il sentait encore meilleur que les fruits sur la table.

Malgré ça, elle se colla contre lui.

_ Tu me manquais Doffy, minauda-t-elle.

Mais même ça ne lui arrachait pas un sourire, d'ailleurs il ne lui rendait pas son étreinte, son bras entourait ses épaules c'est vrai, mais il ne la maintenait pas contre lui.

_ Karrie, j'étais occupé.

_ Tu faisais quoi ? C'était qui ?

_ Minéla, c'est mon jouet, Karrie je n'apprécie pas du tout que tu nous ait interrompus.

_ Mais... Tu ne préférerais pas jouer avec moi ?

_ On ne peut pas... Pas encore. Plus tard. Dit-il en lui caressant la tête. Ce soir elle dort avec moi, alors ne nous dérange pas.

_ Je veux dormir avec toi !

_ Tu ne peux plus.

La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait jusque-là ? Pourquoi était-il si distant et sec dans ce qu'il disait ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu es trop grande maintenant.

_ Mais... Elle a...

_ Ce n'est pas pareil.

Rien de plus ? Ce n'était juste pas pareil ? Il ne lui expliquait rien d'autre, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, qu'elle l'ennuyait profondément. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, elle pinça ses lèvres et baissa les yeux.

Le roi détestait être aussi dur avec elle, c'était la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde, mais il devait le faire. Karrie avait besoin de limites, elle devait comprendre quand les choses étaient sérieuse.

La voyant pas loin de pleurer, il s'adoucit.

_ Karrie, tu entres dans un âge compliqué, autant pour toi que pour moi. Tu es trop grande pour continuer à faire des choses d'enfant, et tu es encore trop jeune pour faire des choses d'adulte.

_ Donc tu m'aimes plus ? Fit-elle craintivement.

Le pirate lui colla la tête contre son torse.

_ Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

_ Oui ! Répondit-elle sans hésiter.

La jeune fille entendit le cœur du blond s'emballer, l'écho et le son que faisait le muscle résonnaient dans sa tête, l'hypnotisant presque.

_ Tu entends ? Mon cœur ne bat jamais aussi fort, c'est uniquement pour toi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, peut importait ce qu'il se passait et qui se rapprochait de lui, elle se défendrait toujours, il était à elle et elle était à lui, dans ces conditions, elle n'acceptait aucune tentative de vol. Et c'était ce que la brune faisait, elle voulait lui voler Doffy.

_ Elle va revenir ce soir alors...

_ Oui.

L'adolescente sourit, elle se décolla du roi et descendit du lit.

_ D'accord ! Je vous laisserais tranquille.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Elle allait s'en aller, mais le pirate lui attrapa le poignet, l'attira doucement vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle sortit de la chambre.

Le blond savait qu'elle était en colère, habituellement lorsqu'il l'embrassait, elle l'embrassait aussi, sur la joue. Toujours. Là elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à tuer, Doflamingo sentait qu'elle devenait dangereuse. Elle savait tuer, combiner a ça son esprit légèrement sadique et sa nature capricieuse, il fallait se méfier.

Il fallait se méfier d'elle, comme il fallait se méfier de lui.

* * *

Karrie, le sourire aux lèvres, rougissait. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle rougissait.

Malgré la grille du portail qui les séparaient, les deux jeunes adolescents discutaient joyeusement.

_ Alors, fit le garçon, c'est comment la vie ici ?

_ Mmh ? Oh c'est vraiment génial, j'ai une grande chambre, avec une grande salle de bain. Y'a aussi une piscine géante, une salle de jeu immense... Hum, bon et c'est comment chez toi ?

Le garçon avait eu l'air intimidé par la description que Karrie lui avait faite. Il était gentil, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

_ Je vis avec mes cinq frères et mon père, on a pas une très grande maison mais on vit plutôt bien ! On à deux chambres, une pour mon père et je partage l'autre avec mes frères, mais on a une petite cour pour le chien.

_ Wow, ça à l'air bien !

_ Tu pourras venir un jour... Enfin, si jamais t-tu...euh... en a m-mare de t-ta piscine et de ta salle d-de jeu...

_ Oh oui, trop bien !

La blonde perdit son sourire en voyant la grande brune passer à nouveau le portail, elle leur adressa un sourire, le garçon y répondit tandis que Karrie se contentait de la fixer froidement.

Le contact visuel fit frissonner la jeune femme, sentant bizarrement son instinct de survie s'emballer, elle accéléra le pas. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester trop près de cette jeune fille.

* * *

Depuis le salon du deuxième étage, là où toute la famille était pour continuer de fêter l'anniversaire du jeune maître, ce dernier regardait Karrie discuter avec un garçon.

Alors qu'il se demandait depuis quand Karrie était devenu aussi sociable, il sentit une main passer dans son dos, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se détourna de la fenêtre, reportant son attention sur Minéla.

_ Alors ça y est tu es prête ?

La brune hocha la tête une lueur excitée dans le regard. Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant les autres membres de la famille à leur soirée.

* * *

Trottinant presque joyeusement dans les couloirs, Karrie savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, et savait même où le trouver.

Une pièce au sous-sol, où des montagnes d'armes étaient rangés. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, mais tout le monde était occupé et puisqu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas d'elle, elle allait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Lorsque la famille l'ignorait, elle se vengait en les mettant dans des situations dangereuses, en faisant exploser une pièce ou en se mettant elle-même en dangers. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas après eux qu'elle en avait.

Elle entra dans la pièce, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant la quantité d'armes et d'instruments de torture qu'il y avait.

Elle se balada quelques instants dans l'immense garage, puis une grande pince rouillée attira son attention, son sourire s'agrandit quand elle imagina ce qu'elle pourrait bien arracher avec ça.

Elle déplaça plusieurs objets avant de tomber sur du fil chirurgical très épais.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, il venait du fond de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit, les sourcils froncés. D'épais rideaux noirs lui barraient le passage, elle les ouvrit et découvrit une porte blindée, plusieurs cous violents furent donnés contre la porte.

La blonde s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre le judas.

_ Karrie !

Elle sursauta à nouveau et se plaqua contre la porte. Jora se tenait devant elle, les points sur hanches.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici ! Fit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

_ N'ouvre jamais cette porte. Répondit durement Jora en la faisant sortir.

Jora accompagna Karrie jusqu'à sa chambre.

_ Jora j'ai faim.

_ Il y a le buffet au salon.

_ Y'a trop de monde...

_ Ce n'est que nous.

Karrie lança à Jora un regard de chien battu et la jeune femme céda.

_ Bon ça va, va te chercher un truc à la cuisine, mais dépêches-toi, il est déjà tard.

_ Merci !

La blonde courut jusqu'au bout du couloir, une fois qu'elle fût sûre que Jora ne la voyait plus, elle arrêta sa course. Elle prit ensuite la direction opposée aux cuisines, vers la chambre du roi.

Elle s'assit au coin d'un couloir et, un sourire rêveur plaquer sur le visage, attendit le bon moment.

Elle attendit des heures, des heures où elle entendait, des rires, des gémissements et des cris sortirent de la chambre du pirate. Elle posa ses mains contre ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, tentant de ne plus entendre la voix de la jeune femme crier le nom du corsaire.

Elle attendit quatre heures, il était deux heures du matin lorsque enfin la jeune femme sortit de la chambre.

Cachée, elle regarda la brune partir vers les cuisines. Toute contente, Karrie la suivit, le palais était désert, tout le monde dormait, et en plus, comme pour l'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout, la cuisine était très éloigner des chambres, personne ne l'entendrait crier.

Arriver à la cuisine Minéla, ouvrit le frigo et vida presque une bouteille de jus d'orange. Elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant Karrie, immobile a quelques mètres d'elle.

La lueur de la lune éclairait son visage, le rendant plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, elle se contentait de la fixer pour l'instant.

Cette gamine lui faisait peur, elle dégageait quelque chose de mal sain, elle était loin d'être rassuré en sa présence.

_ Hum... tu en voulais ?

_ Tu aimes Doffy ?

_ B-bien sûr, comme t-tout le monde...

_ Et lui, il t'aime ?

_ Il aime ce que je lui fais...

Karrie pencha la tête, semblant réfléchir, elle avait souvent surpris Diamante ou Gladius en compagnie de femmes, elles étaient presque toujours à genoux devant eux, l'homme bombe lui avait expliqué un jour, apparemment les hommes aiment beaucoup ça.

_ Je suppose que si je te demande de ne plus jamais venir le voir, tu ne le feras pas... Et tu iras lui en parler, commença la blonde en contournant le plan de travail pour rejoindre la brune. Alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix que te t'arracher la langue...

Le cerveau de la jeune femme s'arrêta, elle regarda au fond des yeux clairs de l'adolescente, elle n'y voyait rien qui pouvait la rassurer. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et commença à reculer.

Un sourire dérangé prit place sur le visage de la blonde, qui fit paniquer la brune.

Elle courra vers la sortie, et cria en découvrant que les portes étaient verrouillées, elle se retourna pour chercher une autre issus, mais Karrie n'était déjà qu'a quelques centimètre d'elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que la blonde l'assomma avec une bouteille en verre.

La jeune femme tomba mollement aux pieds de l'adolescente.

Avec difficulté, elle l'installa sur une chaise, déposant les mains de la brune sur la table elle les coula en plantant deux couteaux à viande, un dans chacune.

Elle sortit la pince du sac qu'elle avait prévu et après plusieurs tentatives, elle réussit à arracher la langue de sa victime. Elle fut un peu surprise en découvrant que le muscle était beaucoup plus long qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Tranquillement elle plaça la langue dans un plat et le recouvra de filme plastique.

Elle s'installa ensuite sur la table face à la brune et sortit le fil chirurgical et une aiguille. Avec un calme effrayant et une grande concentration, elle cousu maladroitement les lèvres, de la femme qui voulait lui volait son roi.

Quelques minutes après son massacre, Karrie retourna à sa chambre, elle cacha le plat qui contenait la langue sous son armoire et partit prendre un bain.

* * *

Karrie toqua trois fois à la porte, l'air était frais, il était dix heures du matin.

Un grand homme brun, d'une quarantaine d'années, ouvrit la porte.

_ Bonjour, je viens voir Calum.

L'homme lui sourit et appela son fils.

Le garçon arriva en quelques secondes et parût surpris de voir la blonde à sa porte, il rougit légèrement.

_ Bonjour, Karrie...

Le garçon était gêné d'accueillir celle qui était considéré comme une princesse dans sa petite maison.

_ Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps... Tu m'as dit que tu avais un chien non ?

_ Oui. Anka ! Appela-t-il.

Un grand chien beige fit son apparition dans la cour.

Karrie eut un grand sourire en voyant le chien... il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

_ Je lui ai apporté ça. Fit-elle en montrant le plat.

_ C'est gentil ! Le garçon un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la cour, accompagné du chien.

La blonde enleva le filme plastique et prit la langue, Calum fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Fit-il légèrement dégoûté.

_ De la langue de veau. Mentit Karrie en la donnant au chien.

L'animal prit le morceau de viande en agitant la queue et parti dans sa niche.

Une ombre imposante engloba les deux enfants, Karrie leva les yeux mais ne fut pas surprise en découvrant Doflamingo.

Le blond attrapa le garçon par le col. Elle ne réagit pas.

_ Karrie... Chantonna le roi.

_ Mmh ?

_ Mon ange, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Je croyais que tu avais compris. Dit-il sombrement.

_ Ah oui... Fit-elle distraitement, tu as trouvé Minéla c'est ça ? Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimais, le chien se régale avec sa langue, elle devait vraiment être bonne.

Le corsaire fut presque surpris de la vulgarité de sa princesse.

_ Je ne l'aimais pas...

Le blond marqua une pause, l'adolescente avait copié en grandissant les mauvaises habitudes de tout le monde, surtout les siennes... Comment lui dire de retenir ses pulsions meurtrières alors que lui faisait exactement le contraire.

Son regard se posa sur le garçon brun qu'il soulevait toujours, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Le cri déchirant du garçon glaça le sang de Karrie.

Le roi ne lui laissa pas le temps de vérifier que le brun allait bien, il la prit dans ses bras et partit.

* * *

Le dîner s'était passé dans le silence, Karrie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois.

Doflamingo l'avait ignoré, préférant parler travail avec ses officiers.

La blonde n'avait pas toucher à son repas, et les desserts faisaient leur entrée. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le roi, qui, lui ne daignait pas ne serait-ce que lui lancer un regard.

_ Karrie...

L'adolescente reporta son regard vers Diamante.

_ Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse, mais elle garda la bouche résolument fermée.

Doflamingo gloussa et Karrie se renferma encore plus.

_ On a eu une petite dispute. Déclara-t-il avec légèreté.

Il voulut passer sa main sur les cheveux de sa princesse mais elle l'évita.

_ Aussi, pesta Jora, après ce qu'elle a fait à Minéla c'est normal.

Les deux têtes blondes se regardèrent un moment, l'un amusé, l'autre en colère.

Le pirate devait bien avoué que Minéla était l'une de ses maîtresses les plus douées, la trouver presque morte dans la cuisine ce matin l'avait mis en colère sur le moment...

Mais quand il repensait à tout ce que sa princesse avait mis en œuvre... Elle avait tout prévu, les outils, le lieu et le moment. Il était fier, elle était intelligente et discrète. Le cœur du corsaire s'accéléra en se souvenant de la qualité de la torture qu'elle avait infligée à la brune.

_ Tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait ? Fit Karrie sans quitter le roi des yeux.

_ Hm ?

_ Karrie, tu as cassé mon jouet, j'ai cassé le tien. On est quitte.

_ Tu lui as arraché l'oreille ! S'emporta l'adolescente.

_ Toi, tu lui as arraché la langue et cousu la bouche... Mais je ne t'en veux plus maintenant.

_ Merde... Grogna Gladius en partant en courant les mains plaqués sur la bouche.

_ Vous l'avez dégoûté ! Râla Jora, ça suffit tous les deux.

Jora avait toujours eu un rôle d'arbitre au sein de la famille, et encore plus depuis que Karrie avait dépassé les dix ans. Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, la petite blonde entrait dans l'adolescence, elle allait tester Doflamingo en permanence, et bien entendu Jora savait que Karrie serait toujours perdante lorsqu'elle se mesurerait au roi.

Le corsaire était loin d'être le plus mature de la famille, il surenchérissait toujours, mais il le fallait, car tout le monde savait que si Karrie avait le dessus, elle serait infernale.

Intérieurement, Jora soupira, _vivement la fin de sa crise d'ados..._

* * *

Karrie était assise par terre, contre son lit et jouait tristement avec une de ses peluches, elle se sentait idiote.

Ce qu'elle avait fait été vraiment idiot, elle aurait dû mieux réfléchir, être plus discrète, plus minutieuse... Ou peut-être aurait-elle dû juste attendre que sa jalousie passe... La violence avec laquelle elle avait ressenti toutes ses émotions négatives l'avait poussé à faire quelque chose, juste pour ne plus sentir ce poids écrasant, pour ne plus sentir son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine au point de l'entendre résonner dans tout son corps, pour ne plus avoir ses images en tête.

Elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'elle voulait impunément, qu'il y avait des conséquences à ses actes.

Une grimace déforma son visage quand elle pensa à Calum, il était le seul à avoir essayé de se rapprocher d'elle, et il avait perdu son oreille. Il ne voudra sans doute plus s'approcher d'elle, c'était compréhensif, et si c'était le prix pour être aimé de Doflamingo, elle le payerait.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le corps imposant du roi, elle leva ses yeux tristes vers lui, il avait son habituel sourire.

Le blond d'accroupit devant elle.

_ Tu m'en veux encore princesse ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Voyant sa bouille toute triste, le pirate la prit dans ses bras et s'installa sur le lit.

_ Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, Karrie. Je t'aime très fort, n'en doute jamais. Même si un jour, tu t'en prenais à moi, je continuerais de t'aimer. Tu as une place privilégiée, tu es ma reine et personne ne te remplacera jamais.

La blonde se détendit, elle le sentait lui caresser les cheveux, petit à petit elle s'apaisait.

_ Je tuerais, tous ceux qui essayeront de t'emmener loin de moi, et je torturerais ceux qui s'approcheront trop de toi. Personne ne peut te toucher Karrie, tu comprends ?

_ Oui...

_ Pendant quelques années encore, cela va te paraître handicapant... Mais tu verras, tu auras tout, la richesse, le pouvoir, le monde sera à toi. On imposera nos lois.

Doucement un sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde, mais pas n'importe le quel, tout le monde reconnaîtrait ce sourire. C'était le même que Doflamingo.

_ Désolé pour ton jouet, Doffy...

_ C'est pas grave mon cœur, j'en aurais bientôt un autre.

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ces dernières paroles, Karrie se colla plus contre lui et décida d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas important. Il était là. Elle était là. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Terminer ! Encore fois hein... Désoler pour les fautes... ça casse le truc je sais...**

 **Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut, a+ pour le chapitre 6 ciao !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, retour pour le chapitre 6 !**

 **Bon il se passe encore pas grand chose mais comme c'est bientôt la fin peux pas mettre des intrigues partout ^^**

 **Voilà bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Karrie ouvrit subitement les yeux, voyant d'abord que sa chambre n'était pas plus éclairée, elle fronça les sourcils puis jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge : six heures et demie du matin.

Elle haussa un sourcil et se redressa, sentant une douleur dans le bas de son ventre elle se stoppa.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, plus elle se sentait réveillée plus la douleur était présente.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide entre ses cuisses la faisant paniquer encore plus. En un éclair, elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Elle fit très vite couler un bain et plongea dedans, elle avait peur, elle avait mal... Elle avait besoin de Jora.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, la blonde remercia le ciel que toute la famille soit des lèves tôt.

_ Karrie, le petit déjeuner est prêt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de celui qui était venu la chercher, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_ Gladius, dit à Jora de venir, tout de suite !

L'homme bombe haussa un sourcil.

_ T'a un soucis ?

_ Bouge !

Notant le ton paniqué de la blonde et sa mauvaise humeur, il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'officier pour comprendre la situation. Il soupira presque désespérément, et redescendit sur la terrasse.

Jora arriva sur la terrasse, à la table près de la piscine tout le monde était presque là, les plats sur la table, elle se dirigea vers sa place, mais marcha dans une flaque d'eau en passant près de la piscine.

_ Ah putain !

Tout le monde sursauta, et ils dirigèrent leurs regards vers leur amie d'habitude de bonne humeur le matin.

_ Elle pouvait pas sécher cette flaque depuis hier non ? Grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle prit un croissant et mordit dedans. Personne n'osa rien dire à la jeune femme, acceptant silencieusement et fatalement son état.

Gladius arriva à côté d'elle.

_ Jora, Karrie te réclame, elle ne veut pas sortir de la salle de bain. Dit-il calmement.

_ C'est pas vrai, souffla Jora en jetant son croissant, chiante cette putain de gamine !

L'homme bombe eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller aux chambres, tout le monde baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle passa derrière eux.

Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée, les hommes se détendirent.

_ Karrie, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Trébol.

_ Premier code rouge... Soupira Gladius en s'asseyant.

Une expression presque paniquée s'empara du visage de certains officier. En bout de table, Doflamingo perdit son sourire.

_ Mmh, Jora aussi est en code rouge, fit Diamante.

Le silence s'empara de la terrasse, même le roi eut du mal à déglutir, deux femmes en code rouge... il allait falloir être prudent.

_ Doffy, on annule le programme ?

_ ...Non.

Un bruit attira leur attention : Baby 5 venait d'arriver mais avait fait tomber le plateau contenant de nombreux verres, elle ne dit rien et porta une main à sa tête.

_ Baby 5 t'aurais pu faire attention ! C'était nos cafés ! Cira Trébol.

La brune leva un regard vers eux.

_ Toi ça va ! T'es même pas foutu d'aller le chercher seul ton café !

Elle ne ramassa pas le plateau et parti s'asseoir en fusillant les hommes du regard, les dissuadant de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Si tu veux vraiment ton café Trébol, t'as qu'à lécher le sol. Dit-elle en buvant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

_ Baby 5 ! Cria Jora par la fenêtre, viens dépêches-toi !

La brune grogna, mais parti tout de même en direction des chambres.

_ Trois femmes en code rouge... Se lamenta Trebol.

_ Doffy, on fait quoi ? Demanda Diamante.

Le roi prit quelques secondes pour évaluer la situation, Baby 5 et Jora avaient déjà eu leurs règles en même temps une fois, ça avait été un carnage, personne ne voulait revivre ça. Ils avaient prévu un départ en mer dans la matinée, des bateaux chargés d'or passaient non loin de l'île, et le blond ne voulait pas rater ça.

Bien que désagréable la journée serait tout de même intéressante, un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Je crois, qu'on ferait mieux de déserter, fit-il ironiquement en avalant une part de gâteau.

* * *

Karrie, mal à l'aise, se regardait dans le miroir, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouvait dégoûtante, affreuse, et surtout pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait peur, elle grandissait, elle changeait et elle détestait le changement.

Baby 5 s'accroupit devant elle et lui tandit une petite boîte en métal.

_ Tiens, tu gardes ça toujours avec toi, et dès que tu en as besoin tu change, ok ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

_ Elles vont durer longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

_ Ce sont tes premières règles, répondit Jora, elles vont sûrement durer une grosse semaine, après tu sera tranquille pour un mois.

_ Un mois c'est tout ?

_ Eh oui, soupira Baby 5, c'est vraiment génial d'être une femme...

Karrie grimaça en sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur parcourir son ventre, elle allait être dans cet état tous les mois ? Non, non c'était impossible, qu'allait dire Doffy ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours ? Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement différente, d'être monstrueuse, de tellement changer que personne ne pouvait la reconnaître.

_ Karrie, fit gentiment Jora, tu grandis c'est tout, n'aie pas peur.

_ Je veux voir Doffy.

Sans rien dire, elle sortit de sa chambre et courra à travers tout le palais à la recherche du roi.

Il venait à peine de rentrer dans le salon que la petite blonde se précipita dans ses bras.

_ Doffy, Doffy, Doffy... Pleura-t-elle en arrivant en trottinant.

Légèrement rassuré de voir que Karrie avait un comportement à peu près normal, il l'accueillit, le cœur battant, dans ses bras, la soulevant avec une main dans son dos et l'autre sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Le blond essuya les joues de sa princesse avec son pouce.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures Karrie ?

_ J'ai mal au ventre...

_ Les filles ne t'ont rien donné ?

La blonde secoua la tête. Le roi pencha la tête sur le côté et caressa les cheveux de l'adolescente.

_ Tu veux rester là aujourd'hui ? Tu viendras avec nous une autrefois.

_ Non ! Je veux venir !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus vieux, et il la reposa par terre.

_ Viens, on va te trouver quelque chose pour te soulager.

* * *

Après avoir traversé la ville jusqu'au port, Karrie monta la première sur le navire en forme d'oiseau. Un groupe d'habitants de Dressrosa les avait suivi en les acclamait et leurs souhaitant bonne chance à leur départ, malgré les cris et les applaudissements qui auraient dû la rendre euphorique, Karrie n'avait pas esquissé un sourire.

Doflamingo la rejoignit sur le pont, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle soit renfermée, elle ne lui avait pas jeté un regard depuis qu'ils étaient sorti du palais.

Il posa une main sur la tête de l'adolescente, elle ne réagit pas.

_ Karrie...

_ Quelle bande d'abrutis je vous jure, grogna Jora en montant sur le bateau. Hey ! On revient ce soir pas la peine de pleurer comme ça !

Les deux blonds tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme, elle tirait Diamante par le bras, l'arrachant à ses groupies qui pleuraient presque toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

Karrie haussa un sourcil, elle les trouvait pathétique, en faite mise à pars la famille Don Quixote, elle trouvait tout le monde pathétique.

_ Karrie, appela de nouveau le blond.

_ Buffalo t'es vraiment le gars le plus con que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Cria Baby 5 en arrivant à son tour.

Les deux blonds tournèrent à nouveau la tête vers les perturbateurs : Buffalo et la brune se tenaient sur le pont, le jeune homme croulant sous le poids des différentes malles qu'il devait porter. Il avait presque l'air apeuré alors que Baby 5 avait l'air en colère.

_ Elles sont chiantes. Commenta Karrie.

_ Toujours, le premier jour... fit le roi légèrement amer.

_ On va les intercepter comment ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Le blond tiqua, le ton de Karrie était neutre, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'importance, il était ravi qu'elle s'intéresse à la tactique qu'ils allaient adopter, même si il aurait préféré la prendre sur ses genoux et rester simplement comme ça jusqu'à l'abordage.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et parti en direction de sa cabine, il donna quelques directives aux autres au passage et s'engouffra dans les couloirs. La blonde regardait et enregistrait tout ce qu'il faisait, son attitude, sa voix, ses gestes.

Elle le suivait de près, les yeux rivés sur lui, son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il lui lança un regard. Elle le trouvait simplement magnifique, son sourire la rassurait toujours alors qu'il terrifiait les autres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens avaient peur de lui ou voulaient le tuer, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus fort et de plus noble.

Il la fit entrer dans sa cabine et ferma la porte, passant à côté d'elle pour rejoindre son bureau il passa à nouveau sa main sur sa tête lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux, pour une fois qu'elle ne les attachait pas...

Karrie regarda un moment autour d'elle, la cabine était spacieuse et aérée, un grand lit, une armoire, le bureau, et dans la pièce adjacente laisser ouverte, on pouvait voir une grande baignoire. Elle reposa son regard sur le blond, assit derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, il la regardait, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

Bizarrement l'adolescente dût se forcer à lui rendre son sourire, non pas qu'elle lui en voulait ou qu'elle été en colère, elle n'avait juste pas envie de sourire aujourd'hui, la légère douleur persistance dans son ventre, lui rappelant les événements du matin.

Elle haussa un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il ne parlait pas.

Pas besoin de mots entre eux, Doflamingo comprit instantanément que Karrie s'impatientait, son sourire s'agrandit et il tapota son genou.

La blonde soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée par l'attitude du roi, mais trottina tout de même jusqu'à lui. Il la regarda faire, observant avec attention les boucles de ses cheveux sautillaient dans le vide. Il la prit par la taille pour l'aider à sauter sur ses genoux, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

_ Je suis un peu grande pour ça non ? Fit-elle en se calant contre lui.

Un tique d'agacement fit tressauter ses lèvres mais il ne releva pas et se pencha sur la carte devant eux.

_ Ils arrivent par là, fit-il en montrant l'Est, nous on est là, continua-t-il en montrant le sud. On va simplement leurs barrer la route, détruire leur navire et prendre tout ce qui nous intéresse.

_ Comment on va le détruire ?

_ Aux canons, on va seulement faire deux ou trois trous dans la coque.

_ Comme ça il coule lentement et on a le temps de faire ce qu'on veut...

_ Exactement.

Il la vit sourire, à nouveau le même sourire mi-sadique mi-malicieux que lui, et il eut soudain la forte envie d'accélérer le temps, de la faire grandir d'un cou pour pouvoir enfin vraiment l'embrasser. Il se contenta de la fixait.

_ Dans combien de temps ?

_ Cinq heures. Fit-il absent.

Il attrapa une mèche bouclée et l'enroula autour de son doigt, beaucoup de gens seraient mal à l'aise à la place de Karrie, mais elle se contentait de l'ignorer, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ce genre de choses.

Bien que la mauvaise humeur de l'adolescente était palpable, il essayait de recréer un moment intime, un de ces moments où ils sont tous les deux, sans qu'il y ait besoin de parler, un moment où ils profitent juste de la présence de l'autre.

Malgré l'apparence calme qu'il se donnait, son esprit était perpétuellement agité, toujours à chercher à avoir de l'avance, c'était vital, personne ne devait être juste derrière lui, il devait piéger les chemins qui pouvaient potentiellement le faire tomber, toujours à chercher à tuer celui qui tentait de lui barrer la route, toujours chercher le traître dans ses rangs...

Même si elle ne le calmait pas encore complètement, Karrie le faisait relativiser, il avait déjà des coups d'avance, il contrôlait déjà d'une certaine manière le monde. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, il ne se souciait plus de rien, simplement d'elle. L'avoir auprès de lui, reposait son esprit, le détendait, et le rendait plus calme.

Dans le couloir, des voix brisèrent le silence englobant la cabine, Baby 5 et Jora se disputaient, apparemment pour savoir ce qu'elles voulaient manger.

Doflamingo leva un sourcil, alors que Karrie pencha la tête sur le côté, les deux femmes entrèrent en trombe dans la cabine.

_ Bougez-vous tous les deux ! On mange ! Firent-elles en même temps.

Sans attendre leur réponse, elles repartirent en claquant la porte. Le roi porta sa main à sa tête en soupirant, et la blonde respira un grand cou, ses doigts commençaient lentement à pianoter dans le vide.

_ Je vais les tuer ! Elles se prennent pour qui ? Fit-elle en descendant des genoux du pirate.

Elle partit en claquant la porte, Doflamingo sortit une bouteille de vin de nul part, sans quitter la porte des yeux. Il en vida la moitié pour se donner du courage et partit rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Les hommes s'étaient disputés pour ne pas avoir ni la place à côté de Jora, ni celle à côté de Baby 5, au bout de presque une demi-heure de négociation, le repas commença.

Jora râlait, Baby 5 remballait les autres, et Karrie soufflait toutes les deux minutes.

Dès que l'une d'entre elles bougeaient un peu trop brusquement, les hommes avaient des mouvements de recul.

_ Alors Karrie, fit Diamante un des plus sereins, t'es contente d'être là ?

La blonde sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, fit Jora mauvaise, elle va encore en faire qu'à sa tête et compromettre nos plans. Mais bon, l'indiscipline de la jeunesse on va dire.

_ La jeunesse... C'est sûr que toi tu peux plus l'avoir. Rétorqua Karrie du tac au tac.

Jora s'immobilisa et lança un regard noir à l'adolescente. Le silence s'empara de la table, Gladius, qui était juste à côté de Jora, passa ses mains sur son visage, l'air désespéré, Diamante regardait ailleurs en pinçant ses lèvres et les autres se préparaient à courir.

Baby 5 pouffa, brisant ainsi le silence mais faisant accroître la tension.

_ Elle a pas tort, fit-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu la ramènes toi, grogna la plus vieille, je suis l'aînée vous ferez mieux de la fermer toutes les deux.

_ Ça pour être l'aînée, t'es même carrément la vieille de la maison.

_ Je suis effectivement assez mature, pour ne pas dire oui à tous les pervers qui me propose le mariage.

_ Évidemment puisque personne ne te demande en mariage.

Ce jeu continua pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux se reprochant, s'insultant, sur différents points.

Les autres suivaient du regard le combat verbal.

Les doigts de Karrie recommencèrent à s'agitaient, le roi le remarqua et, sentant le danger, il passa une main dans le dos de la blonde pour la calmer... mais en vain.

_ Bordel, c'est bon putain fermez vos putain de gueules ! Cria-t-elle.

Deux secondes de blanc.

_ Bienvenue en enfer messieurs... Déclara le corsaire en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

_ Non mais à qui tu crois t'adresser ! Hurla Jora, déclenchant à nouveau les hostilités.

Les trois femmes se disputaient en s'envoyant des projectiles à travers la table, Gladius faillit se prendre une cuisse de poulet qui atterrit violemment dans son assiette et il jugea bon de se planquer sous la table, il fut vite imité par Senor Pink.

Doflamingo, affalé le plus possible dans son siège se masser les temps, les sourcils froncés tout en évitant des cuillères, des verres et de la nourriture.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes encore où les filles criaient plus fort leurs arguments et leurs reproches, puis d'un cou tout s'arrêta.

Le roi se redressa, Gladius et Senior Pink sortirent un peu de sous la table, et les autres relevèrent la tête.

Les trois femmes se regardaient, puis un air triste s'empara de leurs visages et elles se mirent à pleurer, semant encore plus la panique parmi les hommes.

_ Excuse-moi Baby 5, je suis désolée, pleura Jora en serrant la brune dans ses bras.

La blonde grimpa sur les genoux du corsaire et se colla contre lui, pour le plus grand bonheur du roi, il passa son bras autour d'elle en pensant qu'elle avait l'air d'un petit chaton.

_ Karrie ma chérie, fit Jora, je suis désolée je pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit.

_ Pas grave...

Les trois femmes ne s'étaient plus quittaient pendant une heure.

* * *

Quand le pirate avait proposé à Karrie de faire une sieste, il pensait à un moment calme et relaxant, mais ce moment le fatiguait plus qu'il ne le reposait.

La blonde bougeait dans tous les sens, elle avait mal au ventre ça la rendait insupportable.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les volets étaient fermés, seuls quelques rayons de lumière réussissaient à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. L'adolescente se retourna à nouveau, dos à Doflamingo, elle se détendit un peu pensant que dans cette position elle arriverait à dormir.

Le roi lui lança un regard, elle ne bougeait pas, il attendit encore quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'elle ne se retournerait plus, il se colla alors contre son dos et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Elle ne bougea pas, il ferma les yeux croyant enfin pouvoir faire sa sieste, mais Karrie le repoussa et se retourna une nouvelle fois.

_ Karrie tu me fatigues.

_ J'ai chaud.

_ La fenêtre est ouverte.

_ En plus... Je croyais que j'étais trop grande pour dormir avec toi. Fit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Il haussa un sourcil et se redressa un peu. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit ça, l'année dernière, elle n'avait plus l'âge de rester tout le temps coller à lui, c'est lui qui avait décidé ça et il se souvenait de la tristesse qu'il avait vue sur son visage. Il regrettait, il était obligé de le faire, mais elle lui manquait.

_ En fait Doffy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Hm ?

_ Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ?

_ ...Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi, et pas avec Baby 5 par exemple alors que tu sais qu'elle est jalouse en plus.

_ Tu le sais mon cœur... Je t'aime c'est tout.

_ Pff, depuis que je te connais tu me dis ça, tu joues ou quoi ?

_ Non !

Le roi n'y croyait presque pas, il n'arrivait pas à répondre, ni à réellement se défendre face aux accusations de l'adolescente.

Elle le prenait au dépourvu, il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'imaginait que c'était un jeu.

_ Non ? C'est tout ? Se moqua la blonde.

Le pirate ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup elle lui parlait comme ça, il sentait la colère le prendre à la gorge.

_ Karrie, je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu-

_ Ouais je sais, je suis trop jeune il faut que j'attende encore blah blah blah... moi j'attends pendant que toi tu t'amuses, tu fais ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux et moi dès que j'essaye de m'amuser tu m'en empêches.

L'allusion était évidente, elle parlait de Calum, pour être honnête il était surpris de voir qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Sa mâchoire contractée, le blond ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage, alors que Karrie allait reprendre ses reproches il lui attrapa la gorge et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, lui prouvant qui était le plus fort.

_ Vas-y, continue... menaça-t-il.

Il resserra sa main autour de la gorge de la blonde, la faisant suffoquer.

_ J'entends encore un seul mot sortir de ta bouche, fit-il en s'approchant. Je te tue.

Karrie ne bougeait pas, elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, sur le peu d'air qui arrivait encore à passer dans ses poumons. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il avait l'air extrêmement en colère.

_ N'oublie pas qui je suis Karrie, c'est moi qui ai le contrôle, c'est moi qui t'offre la vie que tu as. Tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux grâce à moi. Comment peux-tu penser que je joue avec toi, tu n'as qu'à me regarder pour que je sois prêt à tout te donner.

_ Alors au final, répondit-elle difficilement, c'est moi qui contrôle.

Il planta ses ongles dans sa gorge et la griffa jusqu'à ce que le sang commence à perler.

_ Aller, fit joyeusement Jora en ouvrant la porte, on les voit ils sont...

Elle s'affola lorsqu'elle vit la situation dans laquelle était la blonde, lorsqu'ils se disputaient elle avait l'habitude de ne pas intervenir, mais là s'était différent. Elle se précipita vers eux en criant au corsaire de la lâcher, il le fit sans discuter et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Karrie se leva et se blottit dans les bras de Jora, qui la fit passer derrière elle.

_ T'es fou ou quoi, grogna-t-elle en voyant le sang sur le cou de la blonde, qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu as failli la tuer !

_ Emmène-la... Emmène-la loin !

Elle ne discuta pas et partit avec Karrie, le plus loin possible.

Seul dans la chambre où régnait un silence mal sain, le roi porta sa main devant ses yeux, du sang tâchait ses ongles.

Il sentait l'ombre de la culpabilité l'envahir, il ferma les yeux, non elle ne le contrôlait pas, il ne devait pas se sentir coupable, elle avait été insolente envers lui, il tuait des gens pour moins que ça... Il ouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint lécher le sang sur ses doigts. Elle était jeune, et perdu, un jour elle comprendra et c'est elle qui reviendra, les rôles s'inverseront de nouveau et tout redeviendra comme avant quand elle venait se blottir volontiers sur ses genoux.

* * *

Le roi souriait comme un démon, il se tenait droit sur le pont le plus haut du bateau qu'ils venaient d'attaquer, les cris, les pleures, le sang, il profitait de ce spectacle.

Bien qu'il soit toujours en colère contre Karrie, il la gardait à l'œil, elle était aux côtés de Gladius qui lui parlait en même temps qu'il combattait, lui apprenant au passage quelques mouvements et techniques.

Voyant que sa famille contrôlait très bien les quelques soldats qui protégeaient le navire, il se retourna, son large mentaux accompagnant son geste, et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du navire.

Arrivé devant une immense porte blindée, trois gardes se précipitèrent sur lui, il ricana et les trancha de ses fils.

D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte, son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la montagne d'or se dresser devant lui, il allait entrer quand il entendit un gémissement venant d'une petite pièce sombre sans porte.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, il découvrit dans la petite pièce une chienne, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un loup, et cinq chiots. Sûrement le chien de garde qui avait eu une portée par accident.

Karrie regardait Gladius se battre, elle était impressionnée et l'homme bombe se sentait flatté qu'elle le regarde alors qu'elle admirait Doflamingo en temps normal.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas répondu, dit-il distraitement en tirant sur un soldat.

_ Si...

_ Karrie... Doffy a toujours raison, pourquoi tu lui réponds ?

_ Je sais pas... Je lui ai dit que c'est moi qui avais le contrôle du coup...

L'homme bombe se retourna vers elle, l'air choqué tout en faisant exploser une partie du navire.

_ T'es folle ou quoi ?

Karrie baissa les yeux.

_ C'est le jeune maître qui contrôle, met toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Elle hocha la tête en se massant le cou.

_ Tu iras t'excuser et tu lui promettras de ne plus jamais recommencer.

_ D'accord...

_ En te mettant à genoux.

L'adolescente releva brusquement la tête.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est soit ça, soit admettre publiquement et a voix haute qu'il est le plus fort et que tu n'es qu'une gamine arrogante. Déclara-t-il en partant.

Karrie resta un moment sans bougeait, elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait, il fallait qu'elle regagne la confiance de Doffy... mais comment ?

_ Gamine ! Cria quelqu'un derrière elle, un homme grand qui tenait un sabre prêt à s'abattre sur elle. Tu vas payer, tu vas souffrir pour avoir attaqué ce navire.

_ Tu veux souffrir ? Répondit-elle en sortant un petit poignard de sa botte, elle trancha rapidement la gorge de l'homme et partit en direction des couloirs. Essaye de survivre au premier jour de règles. Termina-t-elle.

Elle arriva à la pièce du trésor, tout le monde récoltait déjà les bijoux et l'argent, elle croisa le regard de Doffy qui était adossé au mur les bras croisés, elle détourna les yeux, prit un sac et commença à ramasser tout ce qui lui tapait dans l'œil.

* * *

Ils furent acclamés lors de leur retour au palais, une armée de journalistes les attendait, plusieurs reporters questionnèrent le roi. Dans la foule tout le monde avait repéré le journaliste officiel de la marine, il notait les membres de la famille présents et le nombre de sacs, pour faire son rapport à l'amiral en chef.

Il leva les yeux et vit une petite blonde qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez la Don Quixote Family.

Il s'approcha d'elle sous le regard menaçant de la famille.

_ Hey petite !

Karrie, le visage fermer et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tourna la tête. Le roi ignora les questions et porta son attention sur la blonde.

_ Tu t'appelle comment ?

_ … Karrie.

_ T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? Tu es un nouveau membres ? Tu es la fille de quelqu'un ici ?

L'adolescente laissa tomber ses bras et soupira.

_ Tu me saoul.

Elle sortit à nouveau son poignard et le lança dans l'œil du journaliste. Les autres reporters crièrent mais furent incapables de bouger.

_ Pas si vite, je veux que vous voyiez ça, prenez des photos et publiez tout ce que vous allez voir. Fit le corsaire.

En une minute pile, Karrie avait crevé les yeux du pauvre homme et avait cousu ses paupières.

_ Comment tu va faire maintenant pour rapporter ce que tu vois à la marine ? Chuchota la blonde un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Les cris du journaliste glaçaient le sang de ses compères qui étaient obligé de prendre des notes et de photographier la scène.

Elle se releva, fière d'elle et tourna son regard vers le roi, il souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et tout le monde comprit qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier, elle s'avança vers lui et il glissa sa main dans son dos.

_ Elle s'appelle Karrie, notez-le bien. Elle fait partie de la famille.

Les journalistes effrayaient continuèrent d'écrire, le roi les fit partir ensuite.

* * *

Timidement Karrie toqua trois fois à la porte, la voix du Corsaire résonna jusqu'à elle et elle entra dans la chambre.

Le roi était installé sur le canapé face à la fenêtre, un verre et une bouteille de vin étaient posés sur la table à côté. La blonde s'avança dans la pièce et se dirigea lentement vers le plus vieux.

Elle se positionna devant lui et baissa les yeux.

Le blond posa son regard sur elle, voyant son air timide il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit, il la trouvait vraiment à croquer.

Son cerveau lui criait de s'excuser, de faire exactement ce que Gladius lui avait dit, pour que tout soit clair, qu'il n'y ait plus de mal entendu, mais sa fierté se développait et hurlait souvent plus fort que son cerveau. Elle inspira un grand cou.

_ Pardon... Doffy.

_ Hm ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres il fallait qu'elle trouve un compromis, se mettre à genoux pour demander pardon était au-dessus de ses forces.

_ Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je le pensais pas, désolée.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur le cou de l'adolescente où se trouvaient encore de petites marques.

Il tendit la main vers elle, elle tiqua mais monta quand même sur ses genoux.

Il dégagea ses cheveux de son cou, les traces de ses ongles imprimés dans la chair de la jeune fille lui firent monter un mélange de satisfaction et de dégoût. Il l'avait marqué et d'un côté ça voulait dire qu'elle lui appartenait, mais d'un autre côté il l'avait blessé.

Il humidifia ses lèvres et doucement les posa sur les cicatrices superficielles qui envahissaient la gorge de la blonde. Il se remémora le goût de son sang et ses dents le démangèrent, s'il pouvait... Il n'hésiterait pas à plonger ses dents dans l'épaule de sa princesse.

_ Je sais que tu ne joues pas avec moi Doffy. Fit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Alors, tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

_ ...Oui.

_ Karrie je te pardonne, et je te pardonnerais encore pendant quelque temps... Mais un jour tu devras répondre de tes actes devant moi, et la famille.

_ ...Quand ?

_ Si tu m'aimes tu n'auras pas à t'en inquiéter, un jour tu n'éprouvera plus le besoin de confrontation.

_ Tu trouves que j'ai changé Doffy ?

Elle sentit le roi caresser son cou de son pouce, il était vraiment proche d'elle, et bien que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait, maintenant que c'était réel, elle était mal à l'aise.

_ Oui, tu as énormément changé, mon cœur.

Elle sursauta, et son expression s'assombrit.

_ Quoi ? Fit le roi, Karrie c'est pas grave de changer, c'est normal à ton âge tu grandis.

_ Et une fois que je serais grande... Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Il cacha son sourire dans le cou de la blonde, c'était ça qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire tout à l'heure, et la réponse était tellement évidente qu'il était sur le point d'exploser de rire. C'était bel et bien lui qui avait le contrôle.

_ Je t'aimerai encore plus, et je te le prouverais. Maintenant mon ange, ne pense plus à ça, dit-il en se levant.

Il la posa sur le canapé et partit vers la salle de bain.

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Ferme les yeux.

Elle eut un sourire et obéit, elle attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'humide vienne lui barbouiller le visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un chiot gris et marron avec une oreille droite et une tombante. Le petit chien remuait joyeusement la queue, et courait dans le vide.

Karrie prit le chiot dans ses bras et embrassa le pirate sur la joue.

_ Merci, merci, merci ! Il est trop mignon !

* * *

Karrie trottinait dans les couloirs, le chiot sur ses talons, elle se dirigeait sereine vers la cave.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre pour s'approvisionner en fil chirurgical et aiguille, malgré l'interdiction des adultes qui n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement.

Elle entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le font, elle prit plusieurs mètres de fils.

_ Hey... Grogna une voix masculine.

La blonde tourna son regard vers la porte blindée au fond de la pièce, elle savait que quelqu'un était enfermée là-dedans, depuis qu'elle venait toutes les semaines, l'homme derrière la porte tentait de lui parler.

_ Gamine... Sors moi de là.

Les paroles de Jora lui revirent en mémoire, elle ne devait pas ouvrir la porte, ni même s'en approcher... jamais.

Elle sortit de la pièce et éteignit la lumière, la curiosité la dévorait mais, la famille ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, alors elle ne chercherait pas à savoir... pour l'instant.

_ Karrie ! Appela Baby 5, viens de suite.

_ Quoi ?

_ Faut que je t'explique ce que tu dois faire pour passer la nuit tranquille, avec t'es règles ça va être chiant.

La blonde souffla et piétina jusqu'à la brune.

Elle allait les avoir tous les mois alors autant que ça se passe bien, elle espérait juste ne pas être d'une humeur aussi massacrante les prochaines fois.

* * *

 **Terminer ! excusez-moi encore eeeeet toujours pour les fautes d'orthographe qui gâche le plaisir.**

 **A+ pour le chapitre 7 bisou !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **à vos lunettes, voici le chapitre 7 ( la rime t'a vu... si si... wesh )**

 **Je suis désoler il à mit très longtemps à arriver, j'ai galéré ! j'en suis pas méga fière... mais bon ! j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

 **Encore désoler pour l'attente ET les fautes ( parce que oui retour des bonnes habitudes ) d'ortographe.**

 **( Pour rappel Karrie a 14 ans dans ce chapitre )**

 **Aller bonne lecture !**

* * *

Doflamingo ne put retenir un gloussement, pour ses adversaires, ce son signifiait leur probable mise à mort. Autour de la table, trois hommes tentaient de se cacher derrière leurs cartes.

Le roi aimait particulièrement ces parties de poker avec certaines personnalités de l'île, et celles des alentours, sur lesquelles il avait une influence non négligeable.

Ce jour-là, le maire de l'île voisine accompagné d'une jeune femme plantureuse comme porte-bonheur, et deux directeurs de banque de cette même île se trouvaient face au corsaire.

Tous ces hommes partageaient la même expression, ils étaient terrifiés. Au début de la partie, la mise était de plusieurs milliards de Berry, mais maintenant que le roi avait amassé toute cette fortune, il avait proposé de miser leurs vies.

Karrie assise à côté de lui, le regardait faire avec admiration, elle ne jouait pas, mais connaissait les règles et surtout celles que Doffy imposait.

Devant le silence de ses adversaires, le blond gloussa de nouveau.

_ Monsieur Zétar, fit-il en s'adressant au maire de l'île voisine, vos cartes se seraient-elles transformé ? Il me semblait que vous aviez une belle main.

Le maire pâlit, il avait très souvent l'habitude de bluffer, et là encore il l'avait fait, et il n'était pas inquiet, du moins il ne l'était pas avant que le corsaire ne change la mise.

_ Alors, votre porte bonheur ne garantit pas votre survie ? Demanda Karrie d'une voix posé, les yeux rivé sur la rousse vulgaire derrière le maire.

La blonde avait bien noté que la jeune femme ne quittait jamais le maître des yeux, à chaque fois qu'elle venait elle s'habillait très légèrement, ses vêtements ne laissant pas de place à l'imagination. Karrie était même surprise qu'elle ne soit pas totalement nue cette fois.

Tout le monde se coucha, sauf un des directeurs qui avaient miraculeusement une main puissante.

Un carré d'as. Fébrile, il leva tout de même les yeux vers le pirate, celui-ci s'étira sur sa chaise et passa son bras autour des épaules de Karrie. Il la ramena un peu vers lui et lui montra ses cartes, la blonde fronça les sourcils et prit les cartes. Très rapidement et très discrètement elle échangea un trois de carreau par une reine de cœur qu'elle avait caché sous sa cuisse, offrant ainsi une toute nouvelle main au blond, composé : D'un as de cœur, d'un roi de cœur, d'une reine de cœur, d'un valet de cœur et du dix de cœur. Quinte Flush Royale.

Le roi dévoila ses cartes et le directeur sursauta, il se leva dans l'espoir de fuir, mais la balle tirée par Doflamingo lui transperça le crâne et il tomba lourdement sur sa chaise, sa tête s'écrasant sur ses cartes.

Il n'attendit qu'une seconde et tira sur le deuxième directeur qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Le maire et la jeune femme s'étaient précipité vers la sortie mais les portes étaient verrouillées.

Les deux blonds se levèrent en même temps, leurs regards rivé sur leurs prochaines victimes.

Les voyants se rapprocher, le maire attrapa la rousse et la plaça devant lui.

_ Je te la donne !

_ Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas t'es fou !

_ Il ne tuera pas une femme !

Le couple tourna leurs attentions vers les deux tueurs, et sursautèrent en découvrant le visage de Karrie à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux.

_ Doffy tue rarement les femmes, confirma-t-elle, mais moi j'adore ça.

Elle attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux et l'écarta du maire, laissant le champ libre au roi.

Le corps imposant du blond surplombait l'homme qui se mit à genoux.

_ Je t'en prie, pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

_ Ton île va faire partie intégrante de Dressrosa, je veux agrandir, j'ai besoin de terres.

La rousse cria et Karrie lui donna une claque.

_ Je te les donne ! Tu auras tout ce que ton voudras !

_ Tu n'as pas compris, gloussa le corsaire, si je contrôle ton île, à quoi me servirait un maire ?

L'homme allait répliquer mais le blond lui tira une balle dans l'œil et il mourut sur le coup.

Il se redressa, se massa la nuque et se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes.

La rousse était à genoux et Karrie lui tenait toujours les cheveux, la menaçant de son poignard.

Son sourire s'élargit, plus elle grandissait plus elle prenait de l'assurance et de la force.

_ Qui aimes-tu le plus ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Le... le maire, j'aime le maire.

_ Oh, désolée, fit Karrie en la lâchant. J'avais pas compris, je croyais que tu t'habillais comme ça pour attirer l'attention de Doffy...

_ N-non... pleura la rousse.

_ Donc si tu l'aimes, j'imagine que tu voudrais mourir avec lui.

Elle se dirigea vers le maire, le blond bloqua la jeune femme de ses fils.

L'adolescente ramena le cadavre près de sa victime, elle la poussa sur lui et sortit son fil et son aiguille.

La rousse essayait de se débattre mais le marionnettiste l'immobilisait toujours, elle grimaça quand elle sentie quelque chose traverser sa peau, levant les yeux, elle vit que la blonde passa l'aiguille également dans le corps du maire. Quand elle comprit qu'elle se faisait coudre au cadavre elle hurla de terreur.

Le roi, assit sur la table de Poker, regarder d'un air presque attendrit sa petite princesse jouer. Elle avait pris de la technique en matière de torture, et son esprit débordait d'idées sanglantes. Beaucoup de gens étaient surpris de voir à quel point elle pouvait être terriblement sadique avec les autres et aussi tendre et paisible en compagnie de Doffy et sa famille.

Elle cousu les bras et les jambes du maire à ceux de la rousse, puis elle trancha la gorge de la jeune femme qui hurla à nouveau. La blessure n'était pas très profonde, pour que sa victime se vide lentement de son sang.

Elle se releva et offrit un grand sourire à Doffy.

Il l'observa un moment, du sang tachait ses mains, et le bas de sa robe bleu pâle.

_ T'es mignonne.

Avec un sourire gêné elle baissa les yeux et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

_ On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sans répondre il se leva et ouvrit la porte, Karrie sortit sans un regard pour sa victime.

Il allait la suivre mais un gémissement étranglé lui fit baisser la tête.

_ Je vous en prie... supplia-t-elle, j-je veux pas mourir.

Il s'agenouilla, écarta les mèches rousses du visage de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la mordit légèrement, elle ouvrit la bouche et le corsaire lui vola le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

* * *

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, l'adolescente avait passé la moitié de l'après-midi à s'occuper, de ses oiseaux, ses poissons, ses rongeurs et de ses reptiles.

En un an, la petite blonde avait adopté plus d'une vingtaine d'espèces qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre.

Elle avait sept serpents, deux téjus, deux inséparables, un perroquet, quatre rats, un lapin, dix piranhas, un chat, et un chien.

Pour combler ses caprices, la famille avait fait agrandir la chambre, et Karrie l'avait elle-même réorganisé pour que toutes les espèces puissent cohabiter en sécurité : elle avait placer un énorme aquarium dans le mur de sa salle de bain, la baignoire placé contre; les inséparables et le perroquet étaient sur le balcon en compagnie du lapin, les rats étaient placés en face de son lit dans une cage suspendue, son plus gros serpent était dans un gros terrarium qui faisait partie de son lit, le matelas posé dessus; deux autres serpents étaient dans un terrarium qui faisait office de table basse. Les quatre autres serpents et les téjus étaient dans des terrariums incrustés dans le mur de sa chambre, et le chat noir se baladait en totals liberté dans le palais au même titre que le chien.

Fatiguée d'avoir fait tant de nettoyage, elle prit son plus gros serpent nommé Ratkin, elle le plaça autour de ses épaules et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le serpent se mouva un moment, s'enroulant autour du corps de sa propriétaire, il plaça sa tête au creux de son cou et cessa de bouger.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes, puis quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et entra, entendant les talons claquer sur le parquet Karrie ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sans surprise Baby 5.

Les rongeurs et les oiseaux ne gênaient pas la brune, cependant elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter les serpents et les lézards. Une petite boule se forma dans son ventre en voyant l'immense serpent enroulé autour du corps de l'adolescente.

_ Il est beau hein ? Fit la blonde, en voyant que son aînée avait les yeux fixés sur Ratkin.

_ Karrie, tu crois pas que ça pourrait être dangereux de faire une sieste avec ça ?

_ Non, il est adorable.

_ Mmh...

_ Je te jure, c'est comme une peluche.

_ Je suis venue te dire qu'on mangera plus tôt ce soir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Dellinger sera là, donc ce sera un grand repas pour son retour.

La blonde se redressa d'un cou.

_ C'est vrai il revient aujourd'hui ?

Dellinger était le seul de son âge, mais pour sa formation il était très régulièrement envoyé en pleine mer et il y restait plusieurs mois. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la blonde ne l'avait pas vu.

_ Oui, dans pas longtemps d'ailleurs, une heure ou deux je dirais.

L'adolescente se redressa brusquement et jeta un œil à l'horloge, il était seize heures, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et se dirigea vers la brune.

_ Mais c'est trop bien !

_ Karrie t'approche pas de moi avec cette bête.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, posa l'animal dans son terrarium, et fonça dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

* * *

L'adolescente dévala rapidement les escaliers, elle était en retard, elle avait mis plus de deux heures à se préparer, entre ses cheveux, choisir ses vêtements, choisir son parfum, choisir ses chaussures et que le tout lui convienne... elle était en retard de vingt bonnes minutes au repas.

Elle traversa le salon à toute vitesse, et se retrouva en quelques secondes sur la terrasse où se dérouler le repas. Tout le monde était déjà là sans exception.

_ Karrie, enfin ! J'ai cru mourir de faim ! Fit Jora soulager de la voir.

La blonde prit place à droite du roi, les sourcils froncés.

Derrière ses lunettes, le corsaire dévisagea la jeune fille à côté de lui puis eut un sourire amusé.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Dellinger, n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Sa phrase à peine terminer elle sentit quelque chose de froid et mouiller l'envelopper, instantanément elle se leva dans l'espoir de ne plus ressentir cette sensation gelée, mais elle ne fit que s'accentuer.

_ Ah tu m'as manqué Karrie !

Reconnaissant la voix de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, elle se retourna et lui sauta dans les bras passant outre le froid glacial de son corps.

Malgré son jeune âge son corps était déjà bien sculpté, et elle eut l'impression de se heurter à un rock, le rire cristallin du blond contrastait fortement avec ses muscles.

Karrie recula, se détachant de lui, lui attrapa une corne et tira dessus. La tête du blond se pencha sur le côté et il eut un gémissement plaintif.

_ Tu es en retard ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

_ Toi aussi !

Il lui attrapa sa queue de cheval et tira dessus lui renversant la tête en arrière.

Karrie couina.

_ Lâches moi, et je te lâche. Fit-il

La blonde n'obéit pas, et commença à se débattre, puis à gémir. Voyant qu'il ne voulait toujours pas la lâcher et se tourna vers le roi en pleurnichant.

_ Doffy... Dis lui !

_ Tu n'as qu'a le lâcher.

_ Pourquoi se serait pas à lui de me lâcher ! Râla la blonde.

Elle cria à nouveau lorsque l'homme poisson tira plus fort ses cheveux.

Le pirate sourit, c'était comme ça depuis toujours, Dellinger et Karrie s'adoraient, ils étaient tous le temps ensemble lorsque le blond revenait de formation, il eut un air attendri en pensant que les deux adolescents pourraient être jumeaux.

Effectivement à pars les deux cornes typiques de Dellinger, il avait la même couleur de cheveux, la même taille, la même peau, et les mêmes yeux que son amie, ça troublait souvent les autres.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant deux minutes jusqu'à ce que la famille perde patience.

_ On a faim, ça suffit ! Cria Jora en les séparant.

Les deux blonds prirent place côte à côte, et le dîner commença enfin.

* * *

Il était presque minuit, mais la famille n'était toujours pas sorti de table, prolongeant le moment agréable où tout le monde sans exception était réunis. Un phénomène qui n'arrivait presque jamais, personne n'était en mission, personne n'était en entraînement ou en expéditions. Toute la Don Quixote family était réunie autour d'une immense table presque vide, du repas, il ne restait que quelques fruits et des bouteilles de vin.

Un peu plus loin, les pieds dans la piscine, les deux petits blonds étaient assis côte à côte. Ils avaient passé la soiré à se raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ses trois dernières années.

Dellinger avait lourdement insisté pour que ce soit elle la première, Karrie avait alors raconté son évolution au sein de la famille, ses relations avec les autres, elle avait aussi évoqué Calum, et bien sûr elle avait longuement parlé de ses disputes avec le roi.

_ Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu as de la chance.

_ Tu trouves ? C'est horrible ce qu'il a fait.

_ Pas tant que ça, répliqua l'homme poisson en secouant la tête, tu sais il a tué presque tous les petits amis de Baby 5. Ce garçon a eut de la chance de ne perdre que son oreille.

La blonde ne dit rien pendant quelques longues secondes, un sentiment étrange l'envahi, c'était comme la fatalité, peu importe à qui elle en parlait, le maître aurait toujours les faveurs de tout le monde.

_ Bon, il s'est passé quoi pour toi ?

_ Ah, tu sais un peu toujours la même chose, des combats, des entraînements, des combats, des entraînements. Sous l'eau il ne se passe pas grand choses.

_ Tu es resté sous l'eau pendant trois ans ?

_ Non ! J'ai attaqué quelques îles aussi, mais le plus gros de ma formation consiste à battre des monstres marins, si je peux les tuer alors je peux tuer n'importe qui.

_ Hmm, fit la blonde en baissant les yeux.

_ Karrie ?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est vrai que tu tues des gens ?

_ Oui.

_ Cool ! Peut-être que bientôt tu viendras avec moi !

_ Doffy dit que ça ne sert à rien d'apprendre à me battre.

_ Tu sais déjà tuer, si tu fais les choses discrètement, il veut peut-être juste t'envoyer en espionnage.

_ Il me laisse déjà pas aller en ville toute seule...

_ Oh ! On ira tous les deux demain alors ! Jusqu'au port ça te dit ?

Karrie le gratifia d'un grand sourire, un silence s'imposa entre eux, et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Dellinger était la deuxième personne qu'elle aimait le plus, après Doflamingo, c'était dur pour eux de devoir se séparer à nouveau dans quelques jours, alors ils en profitaient au maximum quand ils étaient ensemble.

Du bout de la table, le corsaire observait les deux plus jeunes membres de sa famille, il était serein, tout aller bien, Dellinger avait gagné en puissance et malgré le retard de son navire, lui avait nagé jusqu'à Dressrosa pour être avec eux le plus vite possible.

Le garçon poisson, remarqua quelques petites gouttes tomber dans la piscine, il leva les yeux, de gros nuages gris étaient apparu sans que personne ne les remarques. Les orages étaient rares sur l'île, mais ils étaient aussi d'une grande violence. Le blond eut un grand sourire.

_ Faut rentrer, lui dit Karrie en le tirant par le bras.

Il regarda un moment la famille rentré, puis secoua la tête.

_ Je préfère aller nager. Fit-il en courant vers le port.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, Baby 5 passa à côté d'elle et la prit par le bras.

* * *

Allonger dans son lit, dans l'obscurité, les yeux grands ouvert Karrie ne parvenait pas à dormir, le bruit du vent et de la pluie battante la rendait nerveuse, elle pensait à Dellinger seul dans l'océan, elle savait qu'il avait l'habitude, mais elle était quand même un peu inquiète.

La pluie se fit plus forte, le vent fit trembler ses volets, elle entendait Lero, coucher sur son coussin pleuré. Elle baissa les yeux sur le chien.

_ T'inquiète pas Lero, chuchota-t-elle, c'est juste de la pluie.

Le chien se leva et avança rapidement vers le lit de sa maîtresse, il s'assit et lui lécha la main en jappant.

_ Il peut rien nous arriver...

Puis le premier éclaire transperça le ciel avec un son assourdissant prouvant que la tempête était juste au-dessus d'eux. La blonde n'avait jamais entendu ce bruit aussi proche, c'était comme si le ciel allait lui tomber dessus.

Elle se redressa et sortit de sa chambre à toute vitesse, suivie par Lero, elle traversa les couloirs sous les cous de tonnerres, éclairé seulement par la lumière blanche des éclaires.

Elle entra terrifiée, dans la chambre du roi qui s'était réveillé en entendant la violence de la tempête.

La blonde ne s'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans les bras du pirate.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui. Elle se colla le plus possible au corps du corsaire et se terra sous la couette alors que les éclaires se succédaient rapidement, toutes les deux secondes le tonnerre grondait et le ciel était éclairé.

Le chien lui s'engouffra sous le lit en gémissant de terreur.

Le blond se coucha, gardant toujours l'adolescente contre lui, les fenêtres tremblaient et le vent sifflait, l'ombre des arbres s'agitait sur les murs de la chambre.

L'odeur et la chaleur émanant du corps presque nu du roi, la rassuraient plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu, elle se crispait contre lui dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre cette horrible tempête.

Il déposa de petits baisers sur le haut de sa tête, le tonnerre gronda encore plus fort et Karrie gémit de peur. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du corsaire contre les cheveux de l'adolescente, finalement le petit monstre à l'aiguille n'était qu'une partie d'elle, l'autre partie était une petite fille innocente et sans défense, un trésor, un petit chaton fragile qui ne se sentait en sécurité qu'avec lui.

Au bout d'encore quelques longues minutes, la tempête se calma aussi soudainement qu'elle était venu, pour ne laisser que le bruit apaisant d'une fine pluie fraîche.

L'adolescente encore apeurée se décolla craintivement du blond et leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui.

Il lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la tête.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle n'avait plus le droit de faire ça, elle était trop grande maintenant, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien aller voir Baby 5 ou Jora, même si elle savait que ça ne l'aurait aucunement réconforté.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur de l'orage...

_ J'ai pas peur de l'orage, c'était une tempête !

Le roi gloussa en passant sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

_ Tu sais j'avais peur de l'orage moi aussi avant.

_ Et... C'est passer ?

Le pirate la regarda un moment, encore une fois il ne pouvait pas être entièrement honnête, même s'il mourrait d'envie de voir sa réaction il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que sa peur s'était transformé en fascination puis avait évolué en attraction. Car oui, à chaque orage le corsaire sentait une forte excitation se développer dans son bas-ventre, à croire que les tempêtes faisaient accroître sa libido.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, je n'ai plus peur. Fit-il en lui caressant la joue.

_ Hm...

Le roi fronça les sourcils, avait-elle encore peur ? Ou était-elle mal à l'aise d'être encore aussi proche de lui ?

Les yeux de la blonde tombèrent timidement, presque craintivement sur le torse nu contre lequel elle s'était blotti sans hésitation quelques minutes avant. Et elle comprit soudain pourquoi elle n'avait plus le droit d'être aussi proche de lui, c'était simplement pour lui éviter ce genre de malaise.

_ Je vais retourner dans ma chambre maintenant... Merci Doffy.

Elle l'embrassa très brièvement sur la joue, et partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre, le chien sorti promptement de sous le lit et parti la rejoindre, sous le regard frustré du pirate. Il soupira et se tourna sur le côté en espérant s'endormir, malgré ce que la tempête avait déclenché chez lui.

* * *

Heureuse d'être de sortie, Karrie regardait de partout avec un sourire émerveillé, sortir avec Dellinger était beaucoup plus amusant que sortir avec Baby 5 ou Doflamingo. Ils jouaient, couraient et rigolaient en allant jusqu'au port.

_ Regarde ! Fit le blond, c'est lui mon bateau !

_ Mais il rentre à peine...

_ Ouais, on a eu quelques soucis de dernière minute qui nous a fait prendre du retard, alors moi je suis venu en nageant. Répondit-il comme une évidence.

_ Ah...

_ Ce qui me gène c'est qu'on à été suivi. Expliqua l'homme poisson en montra un second navire.

_ Ce sont des ennemis ?

Le blond pinça ses lèvres, il savait très exactement qui ils étaient, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'en parler, le jeune maître voulait absolument garder Karrie en dehors de certaines affaires.

_ Oui.

L'adolescente tourna son regard vers lui, légèrement choqué par son ton sec.

_ On va rester dans le coin, faut les surveiller... ah ! En attendant on va manger une glace ?

_ Ouais !

Les deux amis se digèrent vers un glacier réputé, ils s'installèrent sur une jolie terrasse. Le patron ayant reconnu le visage de Dellinger et par extension celui de Karrie, leur servit gratuitement les plus grosses coupes de glace qu'il avait en stock.

Dellinger, arrogant fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de partir, puis retrouvant son humeur joyeuse il se tourna vers Karrie.

_ Ah ! Bon appétit Karrie !

_ Toi aussi ! Fit-elle tout aussi joyeuse.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent involontairement sur une silhouette familière, appuyer contre le mur du restaurant d'en face. Elle le fixa un moment, plutôt grand pour ses treize, quatorze ans, brun aux yeux noirs. La blonde fronça les sourcils, puis elle le reconnut, c'était Calum.

Voyant les yeux de l'adolescente s'éclairer, le brun lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe amical de la main. Elle sourit timidement en lui rendant son signe, un peu surprise par son attitude, il avait l'air d'avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé...

Voyant sa confusion il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans le restaurant, sûrement pour travailler.

Dellinger avait arrêté de manger et avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur son amie.

_ C'était qui ?

_ Hein ?

_ Le gars, c'était qui ?

_ Ah... Calum, je t'en avais parlé.

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

_ T'es pas obliger de le dire à Doffy...

L'homme poisson plissa les yeux en se redressant sur sa chaise, Karrie savait qu'absolument aucun des membres de la famille n'accepté de cacher des choses au maître, même si elle lui demander, si Dellinger estimait devoir en informer Joker il le ferait.

* * *

Sur le pont les bras croisés, le regard déterminé, le second du navire attendait patiemment l'amarrage.

Il s'était renseigné, et il savait comment faire plier le roi, l'instrument clé de son plan était sans défenses et pas grand monde en dehors de Dressrosa ne connaissait son existence.

_ Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? Demanda un pirate en arrivant à sa hauteur. La Don Quixote family est quand même dangereuse...

_ Cela fait des années que le capitaine est prisonnier. On est devenu plus fort, c'est le moment.

Une fois accosté, l'homme descendit et se dirigea avec son ami vers le centre-ville.

Il examina attentivement les restaurants, les magasins, et tous les endroits où pourraient se trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Il repéra deux adolescents à une terrasse, la place était pleine mais les clients étaient tous au moins à deux mètres de leur table.

_ On applique le plan.

Au port un bateau explosa.

Dellinger se leva brusquement, les yeux rivés sur le port. Deux de ses hommes arrivèrent en courant

_ Ils nous attaquent !

_ Ceux qui nous suivaient ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui !

Il dirigea son regard vers son amie.

_ Appel Diamante, explique lui ce qu'il se passe, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'il vienne. Fit-il avec un sourire serein.

_ D'accord, répondit la blonde nullement affolée.

Dellinger courut en riant vers le port.

Karrie sortit tranquillement son den den mushi et composa le numéro de l'officier.

_ Un problème Karrie ? Dit la voix grave de Diamante.

_ Mmh, fit la blonde en avalant sa glace, des pirates nous attaques apparemment, mais Dellinger s'en occupe, il m'a dit de juste t'avertir.

Au bord de la piscine, Diamante se prélassait sur un transat en compagnie de Jora et Doflamingo. Le roi écoutait attentivement la voix de sa princesse.

_ D'accord, ma grande, quand il aura fini tu lui diras qu'il rentre faire un rapport.

_ Mhmm, Ok.

La blonde raccrocha.

Le roi se redressa.

_ Ramène-la, maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

Sans avoir quoi que ce soit à redire, le héros du Colisée se leva et parti à la recherche de la jeune fille suivit par le chien.

* * *

_ Bonjour jeune fille.

Karrie leva les yeux et découvrit un grand homme aux cheveux verts, il était habillé d'un costard rouge et avait le teint blanchâtre.

_ Bonjour ?

_ Vous êtes bien Karrie ?

_ Euh, oui...

Un peu plus loin, Calum sortit du restaurant en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Karrie seule avec un homme qui ne faisait pas partie de la famille royale. Il s'appuya contre le mur et décida de ne pas les quitter des yeux.

_ Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser pour la gêne que nous allons occasionner...

La blonde sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière, il lui tordit les bras dans son dos et plaqua son autre main sur sa bouche.

_ Nous voulons simplement récupérer quelqu'un, et pour ça nous avons besoin de vous.

Ils commencèrent à partir vers le palais, mais Karrie se débattait comme un diable rendant difficile le déplacement du pirate derrière elle, puis elle lui mordit la main.

Il cria de douleur et retira sa main. L'homme aux cheveux verts, contrarié lui donna une claque et avant qu'elle ne put réagir, l'autre plaça une lame sous sa gorge.

_ Petite, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde si tu te laisses faire..

_ Vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

_ Justement, si, nous savons, nous allons t'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. Alors arrête de t'agiter, on ne te fera pas de mal.

_ On ne fait pas de chantage au roi. Déclara-t-elle. Vous ne faites pas le poids, il vous tuera d'un claquement de doigt.

_ Nous verrons, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il prenne le risque de te blesser.

Un cou de feu retentit et le pirate derrière la blonde reçu une balle en pleine tête, en tombant la lame s'appuya contre la gorge de la jeune fille et la lui entailla profondément.

Karrie ne put même pas crier, le sang remonta dans sa gorge, débordant de sa bouche.

Quelqu'un la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.

Calum apparut dans son champ de vision, une arme dans la main.

_ Merde ! Karrie, ça va ? Demanda-t-il paniqué en posant ses mains sur son visage.

Son sang coulait rapidement déjà un litre était rependu sur le sol.

Le jeune homme déchira la manche de son uniforme blanc de cuistot et l'entoura autour du cou de son amie.

_ Respire doucement...

La blonde les yeux grands ouverts le regardait, elle s'accrocher à lui désespérément.

_ Merde, je suis vraiment désolé Karrie...

_ Petit con ! Fit l'homme aux cheveux verts en lui prenant l'arme.

Il la pointa sur le brun.

_ Mon plan est foutu à cause de toi !

Un aboiement le déconcentra, il tourna la tête et vit le héros du Colisée ainsi que Trébol, et un chien aux allures de loup foncer sur lui, les crocs dehors.

L'animal lui sauta dessus en lui attrapant le bras tenant l'arme. Le poids phénoménal du canidé le fit tomber. Lero ne le lâcha pas, plantant ses crocs dans sa chair, il secouer violemment la tête déboîtant ainsi le bras de sa proie.

Les grognements du chien se mêlaient aux hurlements du pirate.

Les deux membres de la famille royale s'avancèrent.

_ Doucement Lero. Fit ironiquement Diamante.

Il arriva à hauteur des deux adolescents, son ombre se propagea sur le brun. Le pirate fronça les sourcils.

Calum s'éloigna le plus possible mais Karrie restait accroché à lui.

Le héros du Colisée comprit que le jeune garçon avait sauvé la blonde, il devait donc l'amener avec eux et le présenter devant le roi.

Même si l'état de Karrie était grave, Diamante lui sourit et s'accroupit face à elle, il s'efforçait de rester calme pour ne pas lui faire peur et la faire paniquer encore plus.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

_ Chérie, on va voir Doffy. Fit-il gentiment en la prenant dans ses bras.

Dellinger apparut tout sourire.

_ Zéro survivant, fit-il de sa voix féminine.

Son expression se décomposa quand il vit Karrie dans les bras de son supérieur, il fusilla directement du regard le garçon brun qui se relever.

_ Enfoiré ! Cria l'homme poisson.

_ Attends...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Grogna-t-il, sa voix devenue grave et masculine sous l'énervement.

Il attrapa le blond par le col, et lui donna un cou de point dans l'œil.

_ Dellinger ! Il a sauvé Karrie, il faut l'amener au maître.

Le blond grogna, il souleva le pirate aux cheveux verts.

_ Lâche Lero. Ordonna Diamante.

Le chien obéit, Diamante et Karrie étaient les seuls qui avaient de l'autorité sur l'animal.

Trébol attrapa Calum par le bras, et tout le monde parti vers le palais.

* * *

_ Joker ! Fit Jora en abattant une carte Joker sur le jeu. J'ai gagné Doffy !

_ Mhm.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Karrie n'a rien à craindre.

Le roi, affalé sur sa chaise, lança ses cartes vers son amie, pour qu'elle les distribue de nouveau.

Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller d'horreur, il se tourna pour voir la raison de cette expression, et son cœur s'arrêta en voyant Karrie en sang dans les bras de son premier officier.

Instantanément des servantes et des infirmières prirent l'adolescente et l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hurla le roi, se levant en renversant la table.

_ Tout est sous contrôle Doffy, tenta Diamante.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Fit-il en attrapant la gorge de son ami.

Dellinger laissa tomber le pirate, paniqué de voir Diamante se faire punir par sa faute.

_ Jeune maître ! Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui ai laissé Karrie toute seule...

Le roi lâcha le brun, et s'avança dangereusement vers l'adolescent.

_ Et pourquoi l'as-tu laisser sans surveillance ?

_ J-je... e-e-enfaite i-il...

Le garçon gémit de peur lorsque le corsaire l'attrapa par les cheveux et le souleva.

_ Il o-ont fait exploser l-le n-n-navire, j-je devais a-aller voir...

_ Tu devais aller voir... Répéta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_ I-ils étaient p-plus nombreux que c-ce que j-je pensais... Je s-suis désolé !

Joker grogna en laissant tomber l'homme poisson, Jora se précipita vers lui et le prit contre elle.

_ Je vous en tiens pour responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, tous les deux ! Déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Dellinger et Diamante.

Les deux responsables baissèrent la tête.

_ Neh, neh, Doffy, voilà le garçon qui a sauvé Karrie, gloussa Trébol en poussant le garçon vers le roi.

Le garçon priait très fort pour que le pirate ne le reconnaisse pas.

Doflamingo regarda un instant le brun, celui qui avait sauvé son petit ange... Il remarqua un détail bien caché sous les cheveux du garçon, il lui manquait une oreille. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe.

_ Encore toi...

Le roi leva la main pour frapper le garçon, mais Trébol se mit devant lui. Le blond était à deux doigts de tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, tout le monde chercher à le contrarier, à le retenir alors qu'il devrait être auprès de Karrie.

_ Trébol.

_ Neh Doffy, tout le monde l'a vu risquer sa vie pour Karrie... le récompenser encouragerait le peuple à la protéger, et elle serait plus en sécurité.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, la remarque de son ami était loin d'être bête, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule puis sans rien dire sortit de la salle.

_ Beeeh, le maître te verra plus tard pour te récompenser !

* * *

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer la carrure imposante du corsaire.

La salle était calme, Karrie était allongé sur un lit, les yeux fermés et un masque respiratoire sur le visage.

_ Jeune maître, commença le médecin, nous l'avons mis sous assistance respiratoire, mais ça ne l'aidera pas longtemps, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faut une transfusion d'un litre minimum.

_ Prenez mon sang.

_ Vous n'y pensez pas, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le sang du roi, nous allons tester les autres personnes présente dans le palais, et sinon nous ferons un appel au peuple.

Effectivement, de par ses propres ordres, personne ne pouvait toucher le roi, ni lui ni son sang, ni ses organes, rien. Cela était également valable pour les tests, personne ne savait s'il était malade ou quel était son groupe sanguin.

Mais lui savait, il pouvait lui donner son sang, un litre pour quelqu'un comme lui ce n'était rien, mais Karrie pouvait en mourir. Personne ne le savait, mais Doflamingo avait le groupe sanguin universel, le plus rechercher et le plus compatible.

_ Bien, vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez, termina le docteur, nous allons effectuer des prélèvements.

Sur ce, les infirmières et le chirurgien sortirent de la salle, laissant seul le roi et la jeune fille inconsciente.

La voir dans un tel état, lui donner des envies de meurtre, de destruction, il se retenait pour ne pas sortir et détruire toute l'île, tuer tout le monde.

Enfin seul, il se laissa aller, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il s'approcha d'elle, fixa un moment son regard sur le visage angélique de sa princesse, puis il lui embrassa le front.

Son attention se tourna ensuite vers tout l'attirail du médecin, tout était près, il manquait seulement le sang.

Sans repenser au propos du docteur, il se dirigea vers les instruments.

Sans hésitation, il piqua sa veine et installa le tuyau dans son bras, après quelques manipulations son sang fut aspiré et commença à remplir la poche sanguine.

À peine fut-elle remplie au quart, qu'il piqua la veine de Karrie et le sang traversa le tuyau pour entrer dans le corps blessé de l'adolescente. En même temps que lui se vider d'un litre, Karrie s'en remplissait.

Soulager que son petit ange puisse être sauvé, il se coucha contre elle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il caressa les cheveux blonds de sa princesse tout en lui déposant quelques bisous sur son oreille.

_ Réveille-toi mon ange...

Rien, il la serra encore plus, la collant davantage à lui.

_ Mon cœur, tu me manques.

Les yeux de Karrie tressautèrent puis s'ouvrirent très lentement, elle se sentait étrangement bien, elle était au chaud, dans un endroit calme, et elle sentait Doffy chatouiller son oreille. Bien sûr elle le reconnut tout de suite, elle n'avait même pas besoin de le voir.

Seulement elle avait trop d'air, elle commença à bouger en gémissant doucement.

Le roi se redressa légèrement, et lui enleva le masque respiratoire, il se plaça un peu au-dessus d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Bien, fit-elle sur le même ton.

Il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, un petit sourire soulagé naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu m'as fait peur Karrie...

Sans relever sa tête il retira la perfusion du bras de la blonde, puis du sien.

Elle le regarda faire sans comprendre.

_ Doffy... Fit-elle en voyant quelques perles de sang sortir de la veine du roi.

_ Chut... mon cœur faut pas le dire.

Il se releva.

_ Je vais régler quelque chose, je te retrouve après.

Il lui embrassa la main avec une tendresse non dissimulée, et sortit de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, il croisa le corps médical.

_ Jeune maître nous avons trouvé un...

_ C'est déjà fait, et elle s'est réveillé, mettez-la dans ma chambre. Fit-il sans les regarder.

Il arriva dans le salon où se trouvaient Trébol, Calum et le pirate coincé sous le chien, qui s'était couché sur lui.

Le roi posa son regard sur le brun qui déglutit difficilement, ce sale gosse tentait encore de se mettre entre lui et Karrie, mais il l'avait sauvé et bizarrement le blond lui en était presque reconnaissant.

_ Tu vis toujours au même endroit ? Demanda-t-il en repensant à la petite maison où était allé Karrie.

_ O-oui...

_ Trébol, donne lui... Trente millions de Berry.

_ Trente... millions. Répéta le garçon sans y croire.

_ Ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, fit-il de nouveau menaçant, plus jamais tu ne lui parle à nouveau, plus jamais tu ne la touche, plus jamais tu ne penses à elle.

Leurs visages qu'à quelques centimètres, le garçon tremblait, il aimait beaucoup Karrie, mais il n'avait pas le choix, soit il acceptait, soit il mourrait, les mots étaient trop difficiles à sortir, il se contenta alors de hocher la tête.

_ Dehors.

Le brun se leva et déguerpit en quatrième vitesse.

_ Neh Doffy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Fit Trébol en montrant le pirate aux cheveux verts.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Le second des Boogie's pirates.

Doflamingo s'immobilisa, puis jeta un regard froid au pirate.

_ Relâchez mon capitaine ! Cria désespérément le pirate.

_ Pff, tuez-le.

_ Je vais le faire ! Fit précipitamment Dellinger qui venait d'entrer.

_ Mhm...

_ C'est ma faute ce qui est arrivé, je veux m'assurer qu'il souffre.

Le roi ne dit rien et sortit de la salle.

Il entra dans sa chambre, il sentit son cœur s'alléger quand il vit Karrie allonger dans son lit entrain de lire. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et le blond se sentit fondre, ça faisait plusieurs mois, même plusieurs années qu'elle ne lui avait plus sourit comme ça, depuis ses dix ans pour être exacte.

Il quitta son manteau et enleva sa chemise, il se glissa dans le lit où la blonde l'accueillit sans se poser de questions. Elle jeta son bouquin et se laissa aller contre lui.

_ Ne me refait jamais un cou pareil...

_ Promis, je n'irais nul pars sans toi.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non, fit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Je voudrais juste dormir avec toi cette nuit... Enfin sauf si tu avais prévu de t'amuser...

_ Oh non, tu vas rester avec moi, autant de temps que tu veux.

Sentant le cœur du corsaire s'emballer et le ton de sa voix changer, elle se décolla légèrement.

_ Juste ce soir... Je suis grande je peux dormir seule.

_ Tu es grande ?

_ Oui !

Le roi sourit, non elle ne l'était pas, il passa sa main sur sa taille.

_ Grande, à quel point ? La taquina-t-il.

_ Juste assez pour dormir seule.

Son sourire s'élargit, elle prenait enfin conscience de la situation, et de ses sentiments. Le plus dur avec elle était qu'elle était très égoïste, elle agissait sans se soucier des ressentiments des autres. Mais elle grandissait et petit à petit, elle devenait mature.

_ Je sais qu'il est tôt, chuchota-t-elle. Mais je suis vraiment fatigué...

_ Dors mon ange.

* * *

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, Dellinger et le pirate étaient sur une barque, au milieu de l'océan, le blond ramait en gardant son regard cruel sur sa future victime.

_ Pitié, laisse-moi partir, je ne reviendrais plus, je le jure !

L'homme poisson balança les rames à l'eau et s'approcha brusquement du pirate.

_ Ce que tu as fait à ma sœur est impardonnable, tu as cru que tu pouvais la toucher impunément et tenter d'atteindre le roi sans conséquence ?

_ P-pardonnez m-moi...

Le blond sourit.

_ En plus il y a des gens qui voudrais vous voir...

Suite à cette phrase il plongea, quelques secondes passèrent, puis une secousse fit trembler la barque, puis deux cornes transpercèrent la coque.

L'homme désespéré essayer d'enlever l'eau au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'infiltrait, une seconde secousse le fit tomber, il se retourna et vit à nouveau les deux cornes encastré dans le bois.

Dellinger fonça une dernière fois sur la barque qui éclata en morceaux. Le pirate aux cheveux verts hurla et remonta à la surface, il tenta de nager le plus vite possible, mais le blond arriva en dessous de lui, il referma sa mâchoire sur une jambe et entraîna l'homme au fond.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec horreur, les corps de ses camarades à moitié dévorés attachés à des pierres au fond de l'eau. Il se retourna et vit la silhouette du garçon se dessiner dans l'eau trouble. Il lui tourna autour pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux rouge fixé dans ceux du pirate.

Plusieurs poissons combattant le rejoignirent dans sa ronde, le blond attaqua le premier, il fonça sur l'homme et lui arracha le bras, le sang excita les poissons qui se précipitèrent sur leur proie et commencèrent à la dévorer vivante.

Le blond remonta à la surface, toujours le bras de sa victime entre ses mâchoires, il prit le membre dans ses mains et commença à rire hystériquement, le sang colorant l'eau autour de lui.

_ Personne ne peut toucher... la dame de cœur.

* * *

 **STOP ! fini !**

 **j'éspère que ce chapitre vous as plut ! moi boff mais bon ^^'**

 **comme d'habitude dites moi ce que vous en penser, et je vous promet de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre ! bye !**


	8. Hors Série Halloween

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

 **D'abord, je suis vraiment vraiment désoler de ne pas poster le chapitre 8, j'avoue qu'il me donne du fil à retordre, j'ai en plus beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps de le finir... Mais pour vous faire patienter, j'ai fait ça... Bon qualité pas top et en plus Halloween c'était hier, mais je vous le met quand même ! ^^**

 **j'espère que ça vous aideras à patienter. Désoler pour les fautes qu'il reste et si ce Hors série n'est pas très interessant, je fais de mon mieux pour vous sortir le chapitre 8 au plus vite.**

 **Voilà aller, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lors de la fête des morts, le trente et un octobre, Dressrosa était transformé. De paradisiaque, l'île devenait lugubre, sombre et froide, les maisons devenaient fades et effrayantes : les murs salent, les bougies et les monstres devant les portes d'entrée...

Dans les rues les gens étaient déguisés, les enfants et même certains animaux de compagnie se baladaient dans leurs habits de monstres. Malgré l'allure effrayante de la ville et des habitants, l'ambiance était festive, de la musique et des buffets occupés la place principale.

Il était six heures du matin, et déjà Karrie était reveillé, elle observait la ville par la fenêtre en sautillant sur place. Un grognement la fit se retourner. Dans le lit au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le roi, somnolant. Le bruit des petits sautillements de Karrie avait suffi à le déranger.

_Doffy, réveille-toi, c'est Halloween !

_Bébé... pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt... Grogna-t-il de nouveau.

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, puis courut sauter sur le lit du roi.

Elle se mit à genoux sur le torse du blond, les yeux toujours toujours fermés il passa tout de même sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

_Lève-toi... couina-t-elle.

Les matins où Karrie venait le réveiller, le pirate était toujours partagé entre le besoin de sommeil et l'envie de voir le visage de la petite bonde. Il tendit le bras et attrapa ses lunettes de soleil sur la table de nuit.

Difficilement il ouvrit les yeux, d'abord flou le visage de Karrie lui apparut vite net, à la vue de son sourire, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, le corsaire se dit, comme à chaque fois, qu'il avait bien fait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_C'est Halloween ! Chuhota la blonde, ravis.

_Je sais chérie.

_Tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

Le blonde eut un éclat de rire en se redressant légèrement.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'irait bien selon toi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher à quoi pourrait ressembler le plus vieux.

_Un gros loup-garou !

Le blond pouffa de rire et se laissa retomber dans son lit.

_Si c'est vrai ! Fit-elle en se glissant sous la couette.

_Tu me vois comme un gros monstre qui hurle et qui mange des gens ?

_Non. Mais faut que tu sois un monstre et que tu fasses peur !

_On a le temps...

Chaque année, pour Halloween, la famille Don Quixote organisait un jeu, le palais se transformait en maison d'horreur, trois personnes étaient choisies est devaient entrer dans le palais aller au dernier étage, prendre une citrouille en or et ressortir. Facile pensaient-ils, c'était sans compter les membres de la famille qui se cachaient dans les recoins du palace et chassaient les participants.

Chaque pièce était un défi mortel.

* * *

Il était quinze heures, Karrie, Baby 5 et Jora terminaient leurs maquillages dans leur grande salle de bain. Jora avait un maquillage très réussi, elle maniait le maquillage comme s'il s'agissait de peinture et le résultat était à chaque fois époustouflant.

Les habitants du palais ne se déguiser pas à proprement parler, ils avaient tous une pièce désigné et ils devaientt être le monstre de cette pièce, ils s'adaptaient à l'effet qu'ils devaient faire.

Karrie était le monstre du couloir blanc, le dernier passage avant la citrouille d'or, ce passage était blanc, les murs, le sol et le plafond blanc. C'était un long couloir terminé par une intersection puis enfin la porte. Karrie s'était alors habillé en blanc, Jora avait rendu son teint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était, seul le contour de ses yeux était noirci.

_J'espère qu'ils iront plus loin cette année... Se lamenta Baby 5.

_A chaque fois qu'ils passent dans ta salle, tu les laisses partir.

_Râle pas Jora ça en fait plus pour nous. Fit la blonde en terminant de se coiffer.

_Karrie tu fais peur.

_Merci !

_Dans le couloir blanc ça va être magnifique ! S'extasia la plus vieille.

Karrie se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, elle avait l'air d'un fantôme, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage en pensant à ce qu'elle ferait à celui qui arriverait jusqu'à sa pièce.

_J'adore Halloween.

Si Jora l'avait applaudi, Baby 5 elle, était inquiète, Karrie tuait, tout le monde le savait au palais, et ils en étaient fier, mais ce qui dérangeait la brune c'était les sourires, les regards de Karrie, comme si elle était possédée quelques fois... Comme si elle aimait tuer plus que tout, comme si tout était prétexte à tuer et à torturer... à faire souffrir les autres, comme... Doflamingo.

Elle leur sourit puis sortit de la pièce.

_Elle est adorable ! Commenta l'aînée.

_Euh, tu trouves pas qu'elle ressemble beaucoup au jeune maître ?

_C'est ce qui la rend adorable, non ?

Elle se força à sourire.

_Ouais, sûrement.

* * *

Dans une rue de Dressrosa, trois garçons masqués discutaient de l'éventualité de participé au défi mortel.

_Paraît que si on réussit le roi lui-même, nous remet notre récompense, et il nous donne en plus un titre de noblesse. Fit un garçon portant un masque de squelette.

_Personne n'en est jamais revenu...

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

_Le fils de ma voisine y est allé l'année dernière, elle ne l'a plus revu. Exposa un grand garçon portant un masque de mort vert.

_Cal t'en pense quoi ?

_Je pense qu'on devrait le faire ! Déclara le troisième garçon sous son masque de démon.

_On sait pourquoi tu veux le faire, mec...

_Ferme-là, ça n'a rien à voir, je veux prouver aux gens ce qu'il se passe vraiment là-bas.

_Si on se fait choppé c'est la mort assurée. Dit le plus grand.

_On a cas pas se faire choppé ! Fit celui au masque squelette.

_On va pas chez n'importe qui !

Le garçon au masque de démon, sortit de la rue.

_C'est à vingt heure, moi j'y vais faites comme vous voulez.

* * *

Tranquillement installer dans son siège, le roi se laissait chouchouter par ses maquilleuses, se laissant masser et soigner en grognant parfois d'aise.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le pirate aimait c'était qu'on s'occupe de lui, si en plus ça pouvait se faire avec de jolies femmes aux mains douces c'était encore mieux.

Une des maquilleuses se rapprocha de lui et commença à blanchir la peau de son visage. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle pour lui faciliter le travaille, et laissa sa main glisser sur ses hanches. La jeune maquilleuse rougit violemment en lui offrant un petit sourire. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents et sa main descendit plus bas.

_C'est quoi ton nom ?

_N-nina...

La main du roi passa sous la jupe de la jeune fille et remonta le long de sa cuisse.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, et devint encore plus rouge, le gloussement du roi la rendant mal à l'aise.

_Doffy, appela Karrie en entrant dans la pièce.

Le sourire du roi s'élargit et il se détourna de la maquilleuse, un rire s'échappa de sa gorge en voyant la petite blonde déjà prête pour le défi mortel.

_Tu me trouves comment ?

_Magnifique.

_Mais non ! C'est pas le but. Râla la blonde.

Il lui fit un signe, l'appelant sur ses genoux. Karrie trottina vers lui mais se stoppa en voyant l'état de la maquilleuse qui s'écartait lentement du roi. Le pirate ne la laissa pas fixer la jeune femme trop longtemps et la porta pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Il prit le visage de la blonde entre ses doigts et dirigea son regard sur le miroir en face.

_Regarde Karrie, peu importe ce que tu fais à ton visage, tu seras toujours belle.

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière pour regarder le bond.

_C'est pas vrai.

_Idiote.

_Doffy, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un réussissait le défis d'Halloween ?

_Personne ne réussira jamais. Ce défi est une sorte de défouloirs pour notre famille.

_Mais, si ils veulent se battre ils le font... enfin y'a le combat des gladiateurs et...

_Le défi d'Halloween, c'est différent.

Effectivement, le défi était vicieux et sadique, les gens l'adorait et ils se faisait tuer presque de leur plein gré.

_Mm, mais si jamais quelqu'un gagne, tu lui donneras vraiment un titre et la citrouille d'or ?

_Qu'il gagne, ça ne fera que retarder le moment de sa mort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant moi.

Karrie se laissant aller contre le torse du roi en soufflant.

_Quoi ?

_Les gens s'en rendent pas compte ?

_De ?

_Que tu ne fais rien vraiment pour eux.

_Karrie, les gens sont en sécurité et c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont inférieurs et se contentent de peu, ce sont des idiots.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a de différent ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, elle commençait à douter, il fallait qu'il lui fasse assimiler qu'elle était supérieure.

_La force et le pouvoir. Et toi mon cœur, tu es supérieure même à la famille, tu as du sang royal, les gens devraient se prosterner devant toi.

_Je te suis supérieure ?

_Non, mais je ne te suis pas supérieure non plus, on est pareille chérie, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

Karrie détourna le regard tandis que le roi lui caressait les cheveux, son discours lui plaisait, elle aimait se sentir supérieure et importante, Doffy lui répétait sans arrêt qu'elle serait reine et qu'elle pouvait contrôler le monde.

Elle regarda un moment le soleil se coucher, plus il faisait sombre, plus elle souriait, c'était bientôt l'heure.

_Doffy ?

_Mmm ?

_Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

_Oui, mon ange.

Elle eut un immense sourire et se colla contre lui, le blond referma ses bras sur elle.

_Aller mon petit monstre, c'est bientôt l'heure.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, il tentait de contrôler les battements de son cœur, lorsque le roi avait demandait qui oserait relever le défi d'Halloween il s'était avancé bien sûr ses deux amis, Hig et Victor l'avaient imité. Caché derrière leurs masques, ils s'étaient prosterné devant le roi qui leur faisait maintenant signe de rentré.

Il ouvrit les yeux, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer, il entra dans le palais suivit de près par ses deux camarades.

Derrière eux la porte se referma instantanément.

_Bon... On fait quoi maintenant Cal ?

_On se sépare ? Proposa le garçon au masque de squelette.

_Non, c'est ce qu'on dut faire tous les autres... On reste ensemble.

Les trois amis décidèrent de prendre les escaliers menant au premier étage.

_On doit vérifier dans toutes les salles ?

_Non, répondit le garçon au masque de démon, seulement celles marqué avec une citrouille rouge.

_Comme celle-là ?

_Ouais...

Le garçon au masque vert s'avança mais le dénommé Cal, lui attrapa le bras.

_Non, je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'est pas là.

_Tu as raison, ceux avant nous son sans doute mort dans les premières pièces.

_Je propose de commencer à explorer les pièces seulement à partir du deuxième étage.

Ses deux camarades hochèrent la tête.

Les trois amis traversèrent alors le couloir prudemment, il faisait très sombre et lorsque leurs pieds touchaient quelque chose ils ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était, Cal frissonna lorsque quelque chose craqua sous son pied.

Le palais était plongé dans le silence le plus total, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun cris, aucun son qui puisse lui indiquer où se situait le danger, il était complètement à la merci de la famille. La source du bruit c'était lui, rien de tel pour attirer les psychopathes, se dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au deuxième étage où une seule porte était marquée par une citrouille rouge.

Cal posa sa main sur la poignée.

_Ne vous éloignez pas ok ?

_On est derrière toi.

Tremblent, il ouvrit la porte et entra lentement dans la pièce, des bruits de gouttes d'eau résonnaient, la pièce était froide, et humide. Ils progressèrent lentement jusqu'à arriver à un petit escalier de quelques marches, les menant au reste de la pièce presque complètement sous l'eau.

Vous savez nager les gars ? Fit le garçon au masque vert en descendant les escaliers.

Cal, de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse repris vite la tête du petit groupe, il savait qui allait probablement les attaquer, il l'avait déjà vu, des yeux rouges et des cornes... Il regardait partout autour de lui cherchant un indice de la présence de ce monstre...

_Putain ! Cria celui au masque de squelette en se précipitant vers la sortie.

_Hig !

_Putain les gars y'a un truc dans l'eau !

_Evidement Hig ! Mais ne bouge pas, tu ne fait que l'attirer davantage.

Essouffler et apeuré le garçon respirait difficilement.

_Non... n-non, il n-ne doit p-pas y avoir de monstres...

_Hig ?

_J-je c-croyais q-que ce n'était q-que pour attirer les gens... ils sont vraiment m-mort les autres ?

_Oui... Mais ça ne nous arrivera pas.

_Cal, si la famille royale veut nous tuer elle y arrivera ! Paniqua le garçon.

_Mais tu croyais quoi en venant ici ?

Hig allait répliquer quand il sentit quelque chose lui attraper le mollet, il écarquilla et baissa les yeux, il croisa le regard rouge du monstre qui le regardait sous l'eau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, qu'il se sentit tiré au fond de l'eau.

_Hig ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis se précipitèrent vers les escaliers menant à la sortie. A peine furent-ils hors de danger que Hig surgit hors de l'eau qui se tâchait progressivement de rouge.

Le garçon criait et essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre ses amis, Cal lui attrapa le bras et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne lui en restait qu'un. Malgré l'eau qui s'agitait et les éclaboussures le garçon au masque de démon aperçut nettement le visage de Dellinger. Une expression des plus sadique ornait sa face il sortit de l'eau presque au ralentis et planta ses crocs dans la nuque de Hig qui poussa un hurlement étranglé, avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

_Putain de merde... Gémit Cal.

_Viens Cal on sort ! Bouge !

Sans regarder en arrière ils se précipitèrent sur la porte et sortirent de la salle.

De nouveau dans un couloir, Cal se laissant tomber contre la porte.

_Merde... Merde, merde, merde !

_Faut continuer Cal.

_Putain de famille de merde. Grogna-t-il en se relevant.

* * *

Assise sur les marches devant la porte où se trouvait la Citrouille d'or, Karrie souriait, entendre les premiers cris de la soirée signifiée vraiment le commencement du défis, et le rire hystérique de Dellinger lui fit comprendre qu'il ne restait déjà plus que deux participants.

Être le dernier monstre, la gardienne de la récompense était très gratifiant, seulement au bouts de plusieurs heures à attendre, et entendre les cris qui se rapprochaient sans jamais arrivait jusqu'à elle, la rendait impatiente.

« peru peru peru peru... peru peru peru peru »

_Ouais ? Fit Karrie en décrochant.

_Karrie ? Appela Jora.

_Quoi ?

_Ils arrivent vers toi, ils sont deux encore.

_Comment ils ont fait ?

_Ils n'entrent pas dans toutes les chambres, je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont compris où se trouve la citrouille.

_Bon, ok c'est pas grave, ils sont obligés de passé par moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux garçons entrèrent, complètement essoufflés ils refermèrent les portes sans faire attention à elle.

_Ah voilà, fit-elle joyeuse, ils sont là, je m'en occupe !

Elle raccrocha et se leva, puis elle applaudit plusieurs fois très vite, comme une petite fille ravie.

_Bravo bravo ! Je pense que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive ici !

Les deux garçons eurent un mouvement de recul.

_Putain, Karrie... Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas et s'avança lentement vers eux.

_Enfaite, commença le garçon au masque vert, le roi n'est qu'un meurtrier, un psychopathe...

_Comment oses-tu parler du roi comme ça ? Il a sauvé tous les habitants de cette île.

_Et à la moindre occasion il nous égorge pour son propre plaisir, c'est de la psychose !

_Chut ! Fit Karrie.

La lumière s'éteint révélant ainsi des dessins fluorescents de citrouilles, de squelettes, de chauve-souris, et de scènes de tortures. Distrait par les formes et les lumières sur le mur, les garçons remarquèrent avec quelques secondes de retard, que la jeune fille n'était plus là.

Victor poussa un cri lorsqu'il fut projeté en avant.

_Le roi est la personne la plus parfaite au monde, il est supérieur à tous êtres humains, c'est un dieu.

Une lame transperça la main du garçon qui hurla de douleur.

_Celui qui ne le voit pas, doit mourir. Annonça Karrie en tranchant la gorge du garçon.

Le sang remontant dans sa bouche l'empêcha de sortir le moindre son et il s'écroula, se vidant de son sang dans le silence.

La jeune fille se redressa, observant avec mécontentement ses doigts colorés de rouge.

Elle haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention sur le dernier garçon. Cal n'avait rien pu faire, voir Karrie tuer son ami aussi froidement, aussi facilement et rapidement l'avait tétanisé.

_K-karrie...

Elle eut un grand sourire et lui montra une toute nouvelle lame sortie de sa manche.

_J'en ai gardé pour toi t'inquiète.

Elle lui lança dessus, mais le jeune homme l'évita de justesse, son cœur fit un bond, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ici et pas de la main de Karrie.

Il évita plusieurs lames et plus difficilement, une hache qui allât se planter à côté de sa tête. Il regarda un instant l'arme du coin de l'œil puis revient à la jeune fille, il sursauta quand il la découvrit à quelques centimètres de lui une énième lame sous sa gorge.

Elle était terrifiante, le maquillage horrible de son visage et le sourire enfantin contrasté atrocement et fit frissonner le garçon, elle avait été pourtant si adorable avec lui.

_Je dois te féliciter d'être arrivé jusque là, c'est réellement une performance, les gens le sauront ne t'inquiète pas.

_Karrie, attends ! S'il te plaît ne me tue pas... j-je... je suis venu pour te voir...

La jeune fille perdit son sourire puis examina le masque.

Tremblant le jeune garçon leva lentement les mains vers son masque puis, craintivement le retira, laissant apparaître ses grands yeux noirs.

Toute cruauté et tout sadisme disparût du visage de Karrie, laissant place à la surprise et l'émotion, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé.

_Calum... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Encourager par le ton de son amie, Calum se détendit.

_Je voulais te revoir... J'étais tellement inquiet...

_Le roi a fait une annonce publique pour dire que j'allais bien. Coupa la blonde.

_Je sais mais... je voulais te voir, pour m'assurer que tu allais vraiment bien, tu n'es plus sorti depuis.

_Évidement que je ne suis plus sortie... Doffy avait peur...

_Moi aussi.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent un moment, puis les yeux du garçon descendirent pour observer ce qui lui brouillait l'esprit, à la vue de la cicatrice entourant le cou de la blonde, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour la toucher. Karrie eut un mouvement de recul, puis un frisson, à pars Doflamingo personne ne la touchait.

_C'est bien réparer... lorsque tu es tombé ce jour-là, et que j'ai vu ta gorge, je m'en suis vraiment voulu, j'avais tellement peur...

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne me touche pas. Ordonna la jeune fille en s'éloignant de lui.

Calum baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas de conflit avec elle, ni de problèmes.

_Tu as participé au défi juste pour me voir ?

_Oui...

_Tu es complètement taré, tu pouvais mourir à n'importe quel moment ici, et si Doffy apprend que tu est arrivé jusque là, il te tuera. Calum, tu as eu beaucoup de chance les fois d'avant mais n'en abuses pas.

_Karrie... Tu veux plus me voir ?

_Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé, je te rends l'appareil en faisant ça.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

_Quoi ?

_Le roi, ta relation avec lui c'est malsain Karrie, tu le considères comme quoi ? Ton père ? Ton frère ou... t'es amoureuse de lui ?

La blonde le regarda un moment complètement pris au dépourvu, jamais personne ne lui avait parler comme ça, comme si on lui... reprochait d'aimer le corsaire et de lui obéir.

_T'es trop bizarre. Fit-elle en reculant.

_Karrie tu n'as aucun ami, tu ne sors jamais, c'est pas normal !

_Vas-t-en !

Légèrement refroidi par ses mots, le brun tenta de rattraper le cou.

_Non...non Karrie pardon, je veux seulement pouvoir te voir de temps en temps.

_Si tu restes ici, tu vas mourir, le roi sait tout ce qu'il se passe. Il ne veut pas de toi chez lui.

_D'accord, d'accord mais... Karrie tu n'es pas obligé de...

_Tait toi putain, vas-t-en ! Je te laisse partir, tu te rend pas compte de la chance que tu as. Et d'ailleurs ne me reparle plus jamais comme ça, le roi et moi c'est quelque chose que personne ne peu comprendre et surtout pas toi, tu es tellement inférieur et insignifiant, ça te passe largement au-dessus.

Le brun faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le prendre mal, il fallait qu'elle le blesse, qu'il l'oublie, elle représentait en quelque sorte sa mort, tout ce qu'il risquait en cherchant sa proximité c'était de mourir. Pourtant le jeune garçon ne se sentit pas insulter, comme si il savait que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas vrai, qu'elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même.

_Je m'en vais Karrie, ça va je m'en vais.

Il ouvrit fébrilement la porte et lui lança un dernier regard, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, Calum lui sourit.

_Bye...

La porte se referma et la blonde l'entendit commencer à courir. Ses épaules tombèrent, ça lui avait complètement gâché le plaisir, un toussotement la fit se retourner.

_Tiens, t'es toujours pas mort toi...

Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

_Tant mieux faut que je me défoule un peu.

* * *

Il était plus de trois heures du matin, le roi ne dormait pas, le défi était terminé depuis des heures pourtant Karrie ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint.

Il avait décidé de se coucher, il était dans son lit, le dos contre le mur. Malgré sa volonté à ne rien ressentir, l'inquiétude lui nouait le ventre. Il ferma un instant les yeux, à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit un peu dans un léger grincement.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais personne ne se tenait devant la porte, le froid du couloir s'engouffra dans sa chambre et il sentit quelque chose au bout de son lit. Cette chose froide remonta le long de ses jambes et se fit une place sur son ventre.

Il n'avait pas peur, il souleva les couvertures et découvrit le visage de Karrie couvert de sang ses yeux fixés sur lui. Il respira profondément en la fixant.

_Tu mets du sang partout.

Enfin son visage se réchauffa en un sourire rassuré. Elle se redressa, hors des couvertures et se rapprocha de lui.

_Tu t'es bien amusé ?

_Oui.

_J'en déduis que quelqu'un à réussi à arriver jusqu'à toi, fit-il en jouant avec les cheveux humides de sang de la plus jeune. Que lui as-tu fait ?

_Je lui ai tranché la gorge, mais ça ne l'a pas tué, alors je l'ai découpé, j'ai donné ses bras et ses jambes à Dellinger et on l'a noyer.

_C'est bien, tu as partagé.

Il embrassa son front.

_Va prendre un bain, mon cœur.

Elle lui sourit et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Il la regarda partir, il était sûr qu'en cette nuit d'Halloween il ne pouvait rien voir de plus effrayant, pourtant il la trouvait magnifique.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain, le roi se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre, de là il vit dans les rues encore décorées une silhouette courir. Un hurlement rageur se fit entendre, il sourit. Tout allait bien, tout était normal.

Dans sa prison au sous-sol, dans la salle des tortures, l'homme enfermé, qui adorait Halloween, y participé à sa façon en hurlant et en frappant la porte blindé qui le retenait. Cette fête des mort pris fin sous ses hurlements qui ne dérangèrent personne dans le palais, où tout le monde dormais paisiblement.


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Stooooop ! je sais je suis très en retard c'est même plus excusale à ce niveau là...**

 **Je suis tellement en retard que j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en 2 donc voici la première partie :)**

 **Pour rappel Karrie ici à 15 ans !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Sur le pont du bateau, tout le monde s'activait : placer les provisions, les armes, et préparer le navire à prendre la mer.

Les pirates avaient commencé le travail à cinq heures du matin, il était maintenant neuf heures, tout était prêt.

Karrie avait été ravis lorsque le roi lui avait proposé une balade au port ce matin là. Elle avait mis une robe marinière légère qui flottait au gré du vent.

Bien qu'elle aurait aimé faire le tour du port, elle restait là à regarder les matelots s'affairer. Elle était obligée, le corsaire la retenait comme si le vent marin aller la faire s'envoler.

En effet sa main fermement serré autour de l'épaule de l'adolescente, le roi avait un rythme cardiaque légèrement plus élevé que celui auquel il était habitué. Il était nerveux, la manière dont allaient se dérouler les événements n'était pas la meilleure, il le savait, mais avec Karrie il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Sentant la blonde se rapprocher de lui, il desserra sa main et la déplaça de l'épaule à la nuque, il caressa, de son pouce, le relief de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise par la tendresse dont il faisait preuve hors des murs du palais.

La veille il avait été particulièrement attentionné et avait passé chaque minute de la journée à lui faire plaisir. Elle ne s'en était pas plainte, loin de là, elle en avait même profité. Mais maintenant elle trouvait ça étrange, déjà ce matin, il était venu très tôt la réveiller lui-même, il n'avait plus fait ça depuis qu'elle avait dix ans.

Le corsaire sourit en sentant le regard de sa princesse sur lui, elle allait lui en vouloir mais il devait le faire, et peu importe comment il s'y prenait elle s'énerverait de toute façon alors autant éviter de trop grosse crise. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne soit pas trop triste.

_ Capitaine, nous sommes prêts à partir !

_ J'arrive.

Karrie fronça les sourcils. Le blond se pencha et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

_ Je m'en vais, mon cœur.

Sous le choc, la blonde ne réussit qu'à ouvrir la bouche sans sortir aucun son. Devant son regard affolé, il soupira et plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues pour soutenir son visage.

_ Pas longtemps, une semaine c'est tout.

_ Mais... qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

_Tu vas être sage, et rester avec Jora et les autres.

Discrètement, il fit signe à son amie de le soutenir.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Karrie, ça va vite passer, tu ne t'en rendras pas compte.

_Je viens avec toi ! Fit la blonde sans écouter Jora.

_Non. Coupa sèchement le roi.

Elle ne dit rien. Une semaine, après tout, ce n'était pas la mort, et si elle s'occupait ça passerait vite.

_ Je serais bientôt de retour.

_ On... pourra s'appeler ?

_ Bien sûr, je t'appellerais dès que je pourrais.

Cette phrase ne sembla pas ravir la jeune fille, « dès qu'il pourra » donc elle, elle ne pourra pas l'appeler. Son visage se ferma.

_ Je dois partir maintenant, Karrie. Dit-il en déposant un bisou sur son front.

La blonde ne dit rien et tourna les talons, elle fut retenue par le roi qui lui attrapa le bras.

_ Tu ne m'embrasse pas ?

Pas de réponse.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir me quitter comme ça ?

Elle se laissa mollement ramener à lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle embrassa au bout de quelques secondes la joue du pirate. Il retrouva son sourire et pour la détendre lui pinça la joue.

_ À bientôt mon ange.

_ Une semaine. Rappela-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester et le regarder partir, mais elle savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle laisse échapper quelques larmes, alors elle préférait tourner le dos. C'était lui qui la regardait partir.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, Jora s'approcha du maître.

_ Fais de ton mieux.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais la distraire autant de temps...

_ Je sais, mais fais tout ce qu'il faut. Je fais le plus vite possible.

L'artiste soupira et s'inclina légèrement devant le roi.

* * *

Encore légèrement contrarié, Karrie n'avait pas touché à son repas. Extérieurement elle était en colère, mais intérieurement elle était surtout perdue, jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin de Doffy, les rares fois où il prenait la mer elle l'accompagnait toujours, et ces « balades » duraient rarement plus que deux ou trois jours.

Bien qu'ils soient beaucoup autour de la table, la place la plus importante était vide, et ça la déstabilisait atrocement.

_ Mange Karrie, fit doucement Diamante, c'est du saumon t'adore ça.

La blonde fit un petit sourire qui s'effaça rapidement. Elle comptait les jours, espérant que ça l'aiderait à relativiser.

_ Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, Karrie.

Elle leva la tête vers Gladius.

_ Tout ce que je veux ?

_ On ne le dira pas à Doffy. Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle eut un petit sourire qui disparût lorsqu'elle pensa qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères qu'ils allaient la laisser faire et tout répéter au roi lors de son retour.

_ Alors... je veux aller en ville, seule, autant que je veux.

Elle les sentit se tendre face à sa requête. Finalement ils hochèrent la tête, Karrie sourit si elle se faisait réprimandée, ils seraient là pour l'innocenter.

Bien qu'elle adorait sa famille, elle savait que le roi avait une totale influence sur eux, et ils pourraient bien la dénoncer malgré leur promesse. Elle allait donc devoir être discrète.

Elle avala un morceau de saumon puis sorti de table, sans rien dire.

Jora la regarda faire en serrant fort sa fourchette.

_ Un problème Jora ?

_ Il va falloir faire attention les gars.

_ Tu vois Karrie comme un monstre, coupa Diamante, elle n'est pas si difficile que ça.

_ Non, si on va dans son sens, elle ne l'est pas.

_ Comme avec le jeune maître. Commenta Gladius.

_ La différence entre elle et le jeune maître, repris le héros du Colisée, c'est que Karrie baisse facilement sa garde. Pas la peine d'aller réellement dans son sens, il suffit qu'elle le croie.

Pour une fois, Jora n'ajouta rien, elle lança un regard à Baby 5 qui hocha la tête, les deux femmes allaient devoir la divertir, par ordre du roi, Karrie ne devait pas s'apercevoir du temps qui passe.

* * *

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Karrie coiffait lentement ses cheveux les yeux fixés sur son reflet qui ne renvoyait aucune émotion. Il était dix heures du matin, elle avait étonnamment bien dormi, le départ de Doffy la contrariait toujours, mais finalement elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Elle sentait lentement la colère remplacer la tristesse, et elle en voulait de plus en plus au roi de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il partait.

_ Karrie, tu es prête ? Fit Baby 5 en entrant dans la chambre.

La blonde posa doucement sa brosse, elle savait qu'elle était belle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire sourire son reflet, le Corsaire n'était pas là, alors à quoi cela servait d'être belle ?

Elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur ses cheveux, elle fronça les sourcils légèrement surprise de recevoir autant d'affection de la part de son aînée. La brune lui sourit.

_ Aller tu viens ?

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, Lero la suivit.

Dans les couloirs, les deux jeunes filles marchaient en silence, elles étaient complètement opposées, Baby 5 était brune aux yeux noirs habillée en sombre, tandis que Karrie était blonde aux yeux bleus habillée en clair, c'était comme un ange et un démon. Ennemis.

Mais les jeunes filles ne se détestaient pas, la jalousie de la brune s'étant affaiblis avec le temps, elles avaient ce pendant du mal à briser complètement la glace.

La blonde était vraiment attachée à son aînée et elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de se rapprocher d'elle mais Baby 5 restait hermétique. Elle lui faisait peur, plus elle grandissait plus elle ressemblé au corsaire et aux autres membres de la famille. La brune se sentait de plus en plus étrangère dans ce palais, elle n'avait pas la même soif de pouvoir, la même envie de sang que les autres.

C'était pas juste, pourquoi Karrie, Buffalo, Dellinger et même Law avaient évolué dans ce sens et pas elle, qu'avait-elle de différent ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de rendre fier ceux qui l'avait élevé ?

Côte à côte, elles ne se regardaient pas de peur de se juger. Elles sortirent de la propriété du palais sous le regard préoccupé de Jora, qui espéré que la brune réussisse à passer une bonne journée. Face à Karrie Baby 5 se sentait insignifiante, la prestance que la blonde avait à seulement quinze ans l'écrasait complètement, tout le monde aimait Karrie et l'élever au rang de reine alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien prouvé à personne.

Jora lui avait affirmé que si elle passait un peu de temps avec elle, la brune comprendrait que seuls les sentiments de Doflamingo étaient en cause et qu'elle ne valait pas moins que la blonde.

En passant devant Gladius et Diamante, Karrie espérait qu'ils interviendraient, qu'ils proposeraient de venir avec elles, mais les deux hommes ne leur firent que des signes de la main.

Karrie perdait toute sa confiance en elle lorsqu'elle était seule avec Baby 5, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté et elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait toute cette rancœur, Joker lui avait dit bien des fois qu'elle était jalouse de l'attention que tout le monde lui portait, mais elle sentait quelque chose de différent chez son aînée.

* * *

Allongé , au milieu des voiles, les mains derrière la tête, Doflamingo se détendait comme il pouvait, essayant d'oublier le regard de la blonde lorsqu'il était parti. Partir sans elle, lui mentir lui avait fendu le cœur, il savait qu'il devenait dépendant, se séparer d'elle devenait de plus en plus dur. Seulement il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber pour elle, son influence était immense, il était puissant et ça m'était sa famille à l'abri.

Il se disait que s'éloigner d'elle pourrait être bénéfique, en effet plus elle grandissait plus un désir en lui se développait et vu son âge il pourrait la choquer. Il connaissait l'esprit des enfants et des adolescents jusqu'à un certain âge, ils étaient facilement impressionnables, et Karrie ne dérogeait pas à la règle, elle avait beau être intelligente, ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, et il ne se pardonnerait jamais de perdre sa confiance juste parce qu'il ne s'était pas tenu.

Quelques fois il trouvait ça étrange, son attachement pour elle n'appartenait à aucune logique. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Karrie d'avoir un don : elle attirait les gens puissants, c'était peut-être une forme élevée de charisme, sa voix grave et douce pouvait manipulait les mots et les esprits si ils ne se méfiaient pas, son regard hypnotisait celui des autres et son charme naturel opérait presque en quelques secondes.

Il le savait, elle était comme lui. Elle avait le potentiel pour devenir une des personne les plus puissantes et influentes du monde, s'ils s'associaient ils seraient invincibles et contrôleraient le monde, mais le corsaire hésitait, il la voulait pour lui, comme un trésor, il voulait la cacher, la protéger, alors que si il l'entraînait elle n'avait rien à craindre. Si il faisait ça il risquait de la perdre, alors il préféré garder ce potentiel inexploité, qu'elle reste sage et inconnue, que sa beauté et sa force ne soit exposées qu'à lui.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, elle lui manquait, son sourire, son visage, ses cheveux, il en avait rêvé bien des nuits. Elle était tout simplement parfaite, tout en elle était parfait. Un sourire prit place sur son visage, elle était à lui.

Il sortit lentement de sa poche une chaîne à la quelle pendait un anneau en or, à l'intérieur de cet anneau deux lettres : DC. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait offert le deuxième anneau à Karrie, elle avait simplement déclaré que c'était jolie, elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre quel était la signification de ce bijou. Mais ce n'était rien, il la pardonnait elle était jeune. Grâce à cet anneau il l'avait élevé au rang de déesse.

* * *

 _Sept jours plus tard..._

Une semaine était passée, une semaine pendant laquelle Jora avait fait son possible pour divertir Karrie, seulement l'adolescente se lassait vite et de se fait s'ennuyait régulièrement, et quand elle s'ennuyait elle posait des questions : quand Doffy allait-il rentrer ?

L'artiste avait déployé une énergie folle seulement pour occuper l'adolescente une semaine, ajouter à ça, Joker n'avait pas appelé une seule fois.

Il était minuit, Karrie était enfin monté se coucher. La jeune femme entra dans la salle principale et se laissa tomber sur le grand canapé rouge au milieu de la salle, sans même remarquer Diamante, assit à coté.

Le héros regarda du coin de l'œil son amie, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains toute la semaine, dans un hélant de compassion il se leva et lui servit un verre de vin.

_ T'as besoin de ça.

_ Merci...

_ Elle t'épuise ?

_ C'est peu de le dire... je pourrais jamais tenir, ça fait sept jours et je suis déjà à court d'idée.

Diamante observa son verre.

_ On t'aidera si il le faut, Doffy a ordonné qu'elle soit constamment divertie.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop déçue lorsqu'elle saura la vérité.

_ Le plus tard possible, Jora, tu sais très bien comment elle réagirait... Doffy nous l'a dit.

_ Le jeune maître peu se tromper... Karrie est imprévisible.

_ Aussi imprévisible que lui.

_ De toute façon c'est pas la question, il faut à tout prix que tout ce passe bien.

* * *

Un jappement bruyant résonna dans le couloir.

_ Tait toi ! Fit Karrie en fermant le museau de son chien.

Lero était devenu énorme et son museau arrivait au niveau des épaules de l'adolescente, un peu maladroit sur ses pattes, il s'obstinait à la suivre de partout.

_ Si tu veux venir avec moi, faut pas faire de bruits.

Le chien gémit et Karrie relâcha son museau.

Elle avança enfin dans le dernier couloir menant à la salle de torture, elle ouvrit la lourde porte et entra dans la pièce suivit de près par le canidé.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans cette partie du palais son imagination faisait des siennes. Des tonnes d'idées germaient dans la tête de la blonde, comment utiliser au mieu tous ces instruments ? Après avoir touché et examiné plusieurs objets dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'utilité, elle se reprit, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était là.

Elle ouvrit les lourds rideau qui cachait la porte derrière laquelle était enfermé un homme, ou un monstre, Karrie ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle préférait.

Ne sachant pas comment entamer une conversation avec l'individu, elle cogna trois fois son poing contre le métal froid de la porte.

_ Pas si fort gamine ! Grogna la voix rauque.

_ Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

_ Les autres savent qui je suis, ils n'ont aucune raison de venir.

_ Tu n'as aucune visite ? Jamais ?

_ Non... mis à part quelques fois les femmes de ta famille viennent me porter de quoi manger, une en particulier, la plus forte.

_ Jora ?

_ L'artiste... oui.

_ S'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à venir, pourquoi ils n'envoient pas des esclaves pour te nourrir ?

_ Ils perdraient connaissance rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce, c'est étrange d'ailleurs que tu sois encore debout.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Mm, grogna l'homme, j'étais un ennemi.

Karrie fronça les sourcils, la voix caverneuse de cet homme lui faisait peur, mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était là, si c'était un ennemi pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?

_ Doffy aurait dû te tuer.

_ Oh non... Je pourrais représenter un atout non négligeable pour lui.

_ Tu es puissant ?

L'homme pouffa de rire.

_ On peut dire ça.

Un bruit de chaîne traversa la porte et Lero se mit à aboyer furieusement.

_ Chut !

_ Gamine, sors moi de là !

Le chien continua d'aboyer alors qu'un cou se donna sur la porte, une aura destructrice engloba la pièce.

_ Je vais tuer ces ordures qui m'ont tout pris, ouvres moi, et je te laisserais en vie.

_ Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre plutôt ? Tu pourrais avoir la richesse et le pouvoir.

_ Je n'oublie pas aussi facilement.

_ Si c'est pour être aussi menaçant je ne viendrais plus te voir.

L'aura disparût et un silence de quelques secondes s'imposa entre les deux.

_ Hein ?

_ Je t'ai apporté une pomme, et je voulais venir te voir régulièrement mais si c'est pour être agressé comme ça, je préfère rester en haut.

_ Non... Fit l'homme, la voix presque suppliante.

Le sourire de Karrie reprit sa place sur son visage, et Lero cessa d'aboyer. Elle ouvrit le judas et passa la pomme. Le fruit tomba et roula jusqu'à la silhouette dans l'ombre de la cellule.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rejoindre Doffy... je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir !

_ Gamine, connaîs-tu réellement celui que tu appelles « Doffy » ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Quel est son nom complet ?

L'adolescente allait répondre quand elle se rendit compte, qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle l'avait toujours appelé « Doffy » et les autres aussi, ou alors ils l'appelaient « jeune maître ».

_ Doflamingo... fit-elle timidement.

_ Son nom complet, gamine. Se moqua l'homme.

Quelques secondes passa où Karrie se sentait complètement ridicule.

_ Tu ne sais pas... conclut le prisonnier, Don Quixote Doflamingo. Termina-t-il.

Contre toute attente le cœur de Karrie fit un bon, et un sourire idiot prit place sur son visage.

_ Don Quixote Doflamingo...répéta-t-elle, rêveuse.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mmm ? Fit la blonde en revenant à la réalité, rien ! C'est classe...

_ Tu es amoureuse d'un homme que tu ne connais même pas.

_ Hey ! Je suis pas... Je suis...

_ Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu ignorais jusqu'à son nom, coupa l'homme, tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est un être sadique, cruel et destructeur, tu es tombé dans son piège, tu as craqué devant son image de roi, c'est compréhensible, il est riche, puissant, aimé de tous... dommage que ça ne soit qu'une illusion.

_ Fermes la ! Fit Karrie en frappant sur la porte.

Sans rien dire elle partit en claquant la porte. L'homme resté silencieux un moment puis finit par grogner et croqua dans sa pomme.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Il était quinze heures, après le repas, Karrie avait décidé d'aller en ville seule. Personne ne s'y opposa, Diamante lui avait cependant imposé un horaire de retour, elle devrait être au palais à dix-huit heures.

Elle avait traversé la ville, sous le regard inquiet des passants qui la voyait se balader seule. Elle avait marché sans s'arrêter jusqu'au port. Pas une seule fois, un sourire avait éclairé son visage durant les trois derniers jours, le roi malgré sa promesse, ne l'avait pas appelé. Il avait un jour de retard et quelque chose dérangeait l'adolescente, elle sentait son cœur résonner dans son corps, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait.

Assise sur un banc, ses cheveux flottant légèrement au gré du vent elle ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux.

_ Bonjour, Karrie...

La bonde se retourna brusquement, foudroyant du regard le garçon qui lui avait parlé.

_ Calum, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je t'ai vu passer devant le restaurant. Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Ah oui... c'est vrai que c'est le tien.

Après avoir sauvé Karrie et touché sa récompense beaucoup auraient pensé que le garçon aurait quitté l'île pour aller vivre ailleurs, s'étant mis le roi à dos ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. Seulement non, le brun avait choisi d'investir et de construire un restaurant, il avait mis son père aux commandes, et en peu de temps le restaurant était devenu une des meilleures adresses de Dressrosa.

_ Tu pourras venir manger un jour...

Un silence s'ensuivit, Karrie ne savait pas quoi penser de son ami, elle l'appréciait énormément, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais Doflamingo faisait tout pour l'écarter, c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Calum n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte du danger qu'il courrait à chaque fois qu'il se tenait devant elle, il avait l'air d'être le plus heureux du monde. A chaque nouvelle rencontre, il se tenait plus proche d'elle.

_ En plus... Tu es toute seule non ? Continua timidement le garçon.

_ Oui.

_ Le roi est parti...dit-il mal à l'aise.

_ Ouais...

_ Donc, personne pour t'accompagner... Vraiment personne ?

_ Non, j'ai insisté pour être seule.

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage du brun et Karrie fût surprise de voir ses yeux brillaient autant.

_ Alors... on pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble ! J'ai plein de gens à te présenter et j'ai aussi des endroits à te montrer ! Et …

_ Calum, tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. Coupa froidement la blonde. Si quelqu'un nous voit, tu mourras au retour du roi.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas son sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

_ J'aviserais à ce moment-là, je veux passer du temps avec toi et rien ne m'en empêchera... Sauf, si tu ne veux pas.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux sur la main du brun, bien sûr qu'elle aimerait passer du temps avec lui, le palais était trop ennuyeux, et puis Calum avait toujours été là, malgré le danger de mort, malgré qu'elle ait tué un de ses amis et malgré l'avis du roi. Au fond, elle était curieuse de connaître quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de Doffy...

Voilà elle avait trouvé... Calum n'avait pas peur du corsaire.

Voyant son amie n'exprimait aucun rejet, il lui prit la main.

_ Aller viens Karrie. Fit-il gentiment en reculant.

_ On va où ? Céda-t-elle.

_ Voir des amis, au garage.

_ Le garage ?

_ Ouais, c'est derrière le Colisée.

Souriant timidement elle se laissa entraîner.

Ils contournèrent le Colisée et marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant de tomber sur un bâtiment en mauvais état. Calum s'approcha et força pour ouvrir la porte en métal.

_ C'est là ? Demanda l'adolescente, méfiante.

_ Ouais !

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte Karrie entendit de la musique et des rires. Soudain son cœur rata un battement, elle se demanda combien de personnes il pouvait y avoir, une angoisse étrangère l'envahi, elle ne voulait pas voir tous ces gens.

_ Euh, tu... tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?

_ Quoi ? Tu veux pas y aller ?

_ Pas tellement... répondit-elle timidement.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie refusait de le suivre. Il observa un moment les yeux bleus qui brillait d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue, de la peur ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ T'inquiète pas, ils sont gentils, tu risques rien.

Il hésita un moment puis se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa joue, la blonde eut un mouvement de recul et baissa instantanément les yeux.

* * *

Dans le salon, Jora faisait les cent pas, en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'horloge, l'heure de retour de Karrie était passé d'une demi heure. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle s'inquiétait, il fallait être complètement idiot pour laisser partir Karrie seule, sans l'accord du jeune maître.

Elle eut un frisson lorsque l'idée que le jeune maître soit au courant lui traversa l'esprit, comment avaient-ils pu lui dire oui ? Diamante et Trebol... Ils étaient pourtant les moins tolérants envers la jeune fille, ils étaient là pour la protéger pas pour lui faire plaisir, et voilà qu'a midi Diamante avait accédé à la demande de Karrie.

La jeune femme imagina sans aucun problème leurs réactions lorsqu'ils verront qu'elle n'était pas rentré à l'heure.

Elle soupira, puis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, que devait-elle faire ? Aller chercher Karrie maintenant ? Attendre le retour de Diamante ? Prévenir Doflamingo ?

_ Ah ! Enfin à la maison ! Fit la voix fluette de Dellinger.

L'homme poisson s'étira en entrant dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres il sauta dans les bras de Jora.

_ Tu m'as manqué Jora !

_ Dellinger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

Le blond releva la tête, gratifiant celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère d'un grand sourire. Jora eut soudain l'envie de le serrer à l'en étouffer, elle le cachait mais les départs de Dellinger l'affectaient au plus haut point. Il était son fils, son seuls fils depuis le départ de Law. Évidemment il y avait Baby 5 et Karrie qu'elle aimait énormément, mais leurs liens n'étaient pas aussi fort que celui qu'elle avait avec le garçon poisson. Entre elle et le blond était née des sentiments fusionnels, il était tout aussi attristé par ses dépars qu'elle.

_ J'ai décidé de rentrer, de toute façon j'ai encore progressé, il faut que j'aille plus loin.

Avec un sourire tendre elle lui caressa les cheveux, elle oublier complètement Karrie et les problèmes qu'elle lui causait, son petit ange était revenu, grâce à lui elle oubliait tout.

_ Où sont les autres ? Demanda le garçon en se levant.

_ Oh, ils vont arriver... dit moi tu n'aurais pas croisé Karrie en ville ?

_ Karrie est en ville ? Fit-il en se retournant brusquement vers elle. Sans être accompagné ?

_ Oui, dès que Diamante revient on ira la chercher.

_ Le jeune maître est au courant ?

_ Il ne faut pas lui dire tout de suite, compris ?

Il leva un regard perdu vers sa supérieure, puis hocha la tête.

* * *

Assit sur le toit du garage Calum regardait tranquillement la lune et le soleil menaient leur doux combat pour veiller sur Dressrosa, les étoiles aidant la lune à gagner, le brun savait que son amie serait serait peut être pressé de rentrer, mais cette journée avait été tellement parfaite qu'il voulait la prolonger le plus possible.

Lorsqu'il lui avait présenté ses amis, Karrie s'était caché derrière lui. Les autres, un peu méfiant d'abord, l'avaient ensuite accueilli avec chaleur.

Le garage était un lieu où tous les jeunes de l'île pouvaient venir pour s'exprimer sans être jugé, les murs étaient donc décorés de dessins et peintures, plusieurs jeunes musiciens s'étaient accordé pour jouer ensemble, un salon de tatouage s'était improvisé, des danseurs, des sculpteurs et des chanteurs.

L'adolescente avait alors appris quelques pas de danse, avait servit de modèle pour une jeune fille qui voulait devenir portraitiste, et elle savait désormais jouer trois airs au piano. Calum en était sûr, Karrie s'était amusé, alors elle ne serait pas en colère si elle rentrait tard.

Il sourit en sentant quelque chose bouger sur ses jambes, baissant les yeux il le visage de son amie toujours endormie depuis qu'ils étaient monté sur le toit. Sans hésitation, il passa sa main dans les cheveux presque blancs qui s'étalaient sur ses cuisses.

Karrie ouvrit doucement les yeux, son regard tomba sur la ville et le Colisée presque dans le noir. Reprenant le fils de ses pensé elle sursauta et se leva brusquement.

En tournant la tête elle trouva le brun, qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu pouvais rester.

_ Calum, il fait nuit !

_ Presque. Admit-il.

Malgré la lueur déçue dans les yeux de son ami, l'adolescente se releva, presque paniquée.

_ Faut que je rentre, je suis très en retard !

_ Non ! Attends, viens manger au restaurant ce soir, c'est gratuit pour toi.

_ Non, Calum je dois vraiment rentrer ! Désoler. Fit-elle en partant.

_ Je te raccompagne.

Une fois descendus du toit, ils contournèrent le Colisée et se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule, à cette heure-ci tout le monde sortait pour aller manger.

Karrie se colla au brun, ne voulant pas être touché ou percuté par la population, elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit un couloir se former et trois silhouettes imposantes se dessinaient. Elle reconnut Diamante, Jora et Dellinger. Calum fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur le poignet de la blonde lorsqu'il la sentit accélérer pour les rejoindre.

_ Lâches moi, je vais me faire engueuler déjà !

Il lui sourit et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Ils bifurquèrent dans une rue et encore sous le porche d'un vieux magasin.

Elle le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il ne perdait pas son sourire.

_ Mais t'es con !

_ Je voulais avoir le temps de te dire au revoir... Fit-il un peu timide.

Karrie fut plus touché par ses paroles qu'elle n'aurait dû et baissa les yeux.

_ Tu t'es amusé ?

_ Oui, avoua-t-elle, c'était super.

_ Alors tu reviendras me voir ?

La blonde nota que la main du brun se fit plus douce sur son poignet, son pouce caressant ses veines.

_ Peut-être, si j'ai encore le droit de sortir après ce soir...

Il ne dit rien, se sentant coupable de la future punition de son amie. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se pencha vers elle, il fut cependant coupé dans son hélant par Karrie qui eut un mouvement de recul. Ça lui était arrivé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, elle éviter le plus possible d'être trop près des gens. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres, elle ne le regardait pas, quelques secondes passèrent puis la bouche du brun se posa au bord de la sienne, embrassant juste la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le visage chaud et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle ne bougea pas et un seul mot lui revient à l'esprit comme un éclair : Doffy. Elle n'avait pas pensé au roi de tout l'après-midi, et c'est Calum qui avait réussi cet exploit. Ce dernier se recula.

_ À bientôt Karrie, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, un aboiement attira son attention, Lero l'avait trouvé, l'ombre d'un homme à cornes se dessina sur le sol derrière le chien. Elle adressa un dernier regard à son ami puis parti en courant. Il la suivit du regard et la vit sauter dans les bras du garçon blond, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_ Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu nous a fais peur ! Fit-il en referment ses bras sur elle.

_ Désolé ! Je ne le referai plus...

_ Ah, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

Calum pencha la tête sur le côté, son sang se glaça en reconnaissant le monstre qui avait tué son ami lors du défi d'Halloween. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon qui était en train de cajoler son amie et à la voix aussi aiguë était le même monstre cruel qui avait dévoré Hig. Les yeux rouges du garçon rencontrèrent un bref instant les siens avant qu'il ne rentre se cacher dans le magasin.

Dellinger plissa les yeux sentant la peur émaner de la silhouette qui s'était enfui. Sentant le corps de sa sœur glisser il la remonta, passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la retenir, et la porta vers le palais.

* * *

 **...**

 **Voilà, bon il reste des fautes encore désolé... et la qualité à aussi dut baisser re désoler je ferais des efforts pour la suite,**

 **la partie 2 sera d'ailleurs un peu moins longue et devrais arriver incéssament sous peu :D**

 **Bye bye et merci de continuer a me lire !**


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

**A que coucou vous ! I'm back !**

 **Bonne année ! oui oui je le dit encore...**

 **Voilà, partie 2 du chapitre 8 ! désolé pour le retard, et les fautes qu'il restes, j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sur la terrasse, Jora Baby 5, et Gladius étaient crispés comme rarement, aucun d'eux n'osaient bouger un sourcil ou respirer trop fort. Karrie avait décidé qu'elle profiterait de cette journée horriblement chaude, pour nourrir un à un ses reptiles.

Autour d'eux se baladaient alors librement, une dizaine de serpents de plus d'un mètre, et quelques gros lézards dont un, le téju rouge de la blonde : Hil, avait pris place sur la table devant le plateau de fruits, fixant d'un air fasciné l'homme bombe. La langue du reptile sortit pour balayer l'air, Gladius déglutit difficilement.

Le seul complètement à l'aise dans cette situation était Dellinger qui s'était porté volontaire pour aider la jeune fille à nourrir ses animaux. Assit en tailleur, un gros serpent blanc autour des épaules, le blond attendait patiemment celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil amusé aux trois autres qui n'osaient toujours pas bouger.

Baby 5 poussait par un courage soudain voulu se lever pour partir, mais elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les chevilles. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle baissa les yeux découvrant Ratkin, le plus gros serpent de Karrie s'enrouler autour d'une de ses jambes.

_ Karrie ! Hurla-t-elle en larmes.

La blonde fit son apparition, traînant les pieds et l'air de mauvaise humeur, en traînant derrière elle une grosse caisse en plastique.

_ Ça va, ça va, râla-t-elle.

Elle lâcha la caisse et s'approcha de la brune. Sans aucune hésitation elle attrapa fermement Ratkin et le hissa difficilement sur ses épaules. Ratkin faisait plus de quartes mètres de long et pesait une cinquantaine de kilos.

Elle le déposa devant la caisse, Dellinger se leva et se dirigea vers son amie.

_ Ah ! Alors dis-moi, comment il faut faire ?

La blonde ne répondit pas, à l'aide d'une énorme pince elle sorti de la caisse un gros lapin mort.

Gladius porta sa main à sa bouche, se retenant de vomir sur le lézard en face de lui.

Karrie approcha le lapin de Ratkin, et ce dernier se jeta sur sa proie s'enroulant impitoyablement autour d'elle. Dellinger lança un regard enjoué vers Jora et Baby 5 au bord de l'évanouissement.

La blonde lui donna une autre pince.

_ Toujours la tête en premier, indiqua-t-elle.

Le blond déposa son serpent à terre, et sortit de la caisse un gros rat, il lança un regard complice au reptile recroquevillé sur lui-même, déjà prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, et le lui tendit. En quelques secondes le serpent albinos s'enroula autour du rat.

_ C'est facile ! Il a l'air content, regarde.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne leva pas les yeux, se contentant de sortir un poussin de son emballage. Ses mouvements étaient secs et brusques trahissant son irritation, le visage fermé, ça faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas sourit.

Deux semaines étaient passés et Doffy n'avait appelé que deux fois pour dire qu'il serait en retard. Karrie perdait de plus en plus sa bonne humeur, et Dellinger avait était désigner pour lui remonter le moral coûte que coûte passant même outre son entraînement. Il ne la décollait plus, certaines nuits il dormait même avec elle. Elle pleurait quelques fois la nuit, il fut d'abord surpris de découvrir ça, puis il sentit une immense compassion lui entourer le cœur, il la prenait alors dans ses bras en lui disant des mots réconfortants.

Il en avait bien sûr informé Diamante, qui eut l'air contrarié d'apprendre la nouvelle, il avait alors ordonné au blond de ne plus la quitter jusqu'au retour du jeune maître, espèrent ainsi que sa joie de vivre fasse au moins sourire Karrie.

La blonde se dirigea vers la table, Gladius se détendit un peu en supposant qu'elle venait enlever ce terrible monstre qui ne cessait de le reluquer. Mais non, elle se contenta de lui lancer le poussin qu'il attrapa au vol. L'homme bombe observa un moment, choqué, le reptile avalé sa proie.

_ Karrie, est-ce que tu pourrais...

Il fut couper par le sifflement et les grognements du lézard qui se remit à le fixer en se léchant les babines.

_ C'était vraiment obligé de tous les sortir ? Demanda prudemment Jora.

_ Oui.

Diamante sorti du palais un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, et arriva d'un pas décontracté sur la terrasse.

_ Je n'ai pas encore reçu de confirmation Doffy. Déclara-t-il à l'escargophone dans sa main.

Il se dirigea vers la table, mais découvrit un lézard bleu d'une trentaine de centimètres assit sur la chaise. N'ayant aucunement peur de ce genre d'animal, il se contenta de le prendre et de le mettre sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir. Les deux femmes frissonnèrent et faillirent tomber à la renverse, tandis que Gladius était bloqué sur le regard que lui lançait toujours le Téju.

Karrie sursauta au nom de Doffy et se précipita sur Diamante.

_ Passe le moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Le héros la repoussa, et planta son regard dans le sien. En l'absence de Jocker, Diamante était celui chargé de garder Karrie à sa place. La blonde baissa les yeux au bout d'un moment, et Diamante s'adoucit.

_ Il va le faire, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le fournir.

_ C'est vrai, il n'a sans doute pas voulu nous répondre trop vite...

Le gloussement du roi traversa le micro, Karrie leva des yeux suppliant à Diamante qui l'observé du coin de l'œil.

_ Doffy, il y a une jeune fille impatiente d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

La blonde eut un immense sourire, le héro du Colisée ne lui passa cependant pas le roi tout de suite préférant attendre sa réponse.

_ Passe-la moi.

Karrie fronça légèrement les sourcils au ton qu'avait employé le corsaire, la voix grave, pas de gloussement, pas de rire... rien.

La jeune fille prit le combiné et déglutit, il fallait que sa voix soit normale qu'il ne décèle ni sa tristesse ni son manque.

_ Bonjour Doffy, fit-elle le plus normalement possible.

_ Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu ?

_ Je vais bien...

_ Tu es sûre ? Mon cœur tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas, pas vrai ?

_ Oui, oui ! Répondit-elle trop rapidement, mmh tu rentres bientôt ?

Il y eut un silence qui parut à Karrie durer des heures, silence pendant lequel Doflamingo hésitait, pour peut être la première fois de sa vie. Devait-il lui avouer maintenant ou encore la laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'à son prochain appel qui, il savait, n'arriverait pas avant des mois ?

Finalement il soupira.

_ Non chérie, je ne rentre pas bientôt.

Elle ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs tout en elle se stoppa, les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, son cerveau, la rendant en état de choc. Comme une douche glacée. Sentant sa gorge commencer à lui faire mal, elle décida de répondre avant de ne plus pouvoir, tant pis si sa voix la trahissait.

Pour les autres, les lézards et les serpents passèrent au second plan, tous se focalisèrent sur Karrie.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je serais là dans treize mois, déclara-t-il.

Dellinger se mordit les lèvres en voyant, d'abord de la déception, puis de la panique dans les yeux de son amie sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_ P-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle la voix aiguë.

_ C'est pas très important Karrie...

_ Pourquoi t-tu ne veux pas me dire ?

De son côté, le roi faisait tout pour paraître rassurant, bien qu'il ait déjà compris l'état de la blonde, il ne pouvait pas lui dire où il allait, ça empirerait les choses.

_ Je ne veux pas te brouiller l'esprit avec ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

Le ton sec de Jocker surpris tout le monde, Dellinger s'approcha rapidement de son amie en voyant au fond de ses pupilles la colère grandir.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

_ Tu ne m'aurais jamais...

_ Je te déteste. Coupa-t-elle.

Tout s'arrêta, les regards choqués sur elle, le temps, les serpents, plus rien ne bougeait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dit ça, elle avait dix ans et elle s'était pris une claque magistrale.

Le blond lui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu, son cœur se serra mais il ne répondit pas.

_ Karrie, murmura Dellinger en lui touchant les cheveux.

Elle repoussa violemment la main de son ami, une aura noire l'entourant. Elle se sentait d'autant plus blesser que les autres n'avaient pas l'air surpris de la nouvelle. Ils savaient déjà, elle le comprit vite, elle se sentait trahie par tout le monde.

_ Prends ton temps... Doffy. Fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le roi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en l'entendant prononcer son nom avec autant de... dégoût ?

_ Je ne t'attends plus maintenant, alors ne te presse pas. Moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui je fais ce que je veux, plus personne n'a le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, ni Jora, ni Trebol, ni Diamante... ni toi.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le corsaire serra les dents, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, il ne voulait pas la combattre ni se la mètre à dos, mais cette fois-ci c'était de la provocation.

_ Tu n'auras pas le choix, Karrie pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu rendes les choses compliquées, ne peux-tu pas rester sage ?

_ J'aurais pas le choix ? Et comment tu va faire, tu es à des milliers de kilomètres, peux importe ce que tu leur ordonne, personne ne m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux, d'ailleurs ils m'ont déjà autorisé à aller en ville seule, et j'y suis rester jusqu'à vingt heures.

Elle fusilla ses aînés du regard, si Baby 5 et Jora eurent l'air blessées, Gladius et surtout Diamante lui rendaient son regard noir. Progressivement le regard de Karrie se verrouilla sur celui du héro du Colisée, elle le défia comme s'il s'agissait de Doffy.

_ Bien, et qu'as-tu fais là-bas toute seule, ose me dire que tu n'a pas pensé à moi.

_ J'ai pensé à toi, je...

Karrie se coupa dans son élan, s'il y avait bien un innocent dans cette histoire c'était Calum, il ne lui avait jamais menti, alors autant le protéger. Et de toute façon Dellinger dirait que c'est une affaire de famille.

_ N'essaie pas de me blesser Karrie, tu aura plus mal que moi.

Deux grosses larmes coulèrent en même temps sur les joues de la blonde tremblante.

_ Je te déteste. Chuchota-t-elle avec haine.

Sans attendre la réponse du roi, elle se leva et partit, bousculant Dellinger au passage.

Doflamingo grinça des dents, elle était partie il le savait, et bien qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle irait n'importe où avec n'importe qui, qu'elle sortirait du palais seule, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'elle ferait vraiment.

Il avait tout d'un cou une irrésistible envie de rentrer, de la retrouver, il voulait la punir mais en même temps la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Finalement il soupira.

_ Diamante.

_ Mmh ?

_ A partir de maintenant je veux qu'il y ait toujours un de vous avec elle, ne la lâchaient pas.

_ On l'enferme ?

_ Non, je m'occuperais de la punir.

_ D'accord...

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

Des paquets plein les bras, Dellinger, Baby 5, et Jora marchaient dans les rues de Dressrosa, le même air rais sur leurs visages.

Après une matinée entière à faire les boutiques, la famille se dirigeait vers le palais.

Un gargouillis attira l'attention des deux plus vieilles, et elles tournèrent la tête vers le blond à cornes.

_ Ah... j'ai vraiment faim ! Fit-il avec un regard gêné.

Il se tourna vers Karrie, en retrait depuis le début de la journée, il lui offrit un grand sourire auquel la blonde ne répondit que pars un haussement d'épaules, l'air presque ennuyé.

_ A toi de choisir le restaurant !

Elle soupira en sortant une fine boite en métal rose pâle, elle l'ouvrit et sortit une cigarette qu'elle coinça entre ses lèvres. Baby 5 tiqua, depuis quelque temps maintenant Karrie s'était mise à fumer. Consciente que c'était certainement elle qu'il l'avait influencé sans le vouloir, elle s'approcha de la plus jeune et lui prit la cigarette.

_ Doffy n'apprécierait sûrement pas que tu te mettes à fumer.

_ Il est pas là, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Karrie, intervient Jora, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

_ Mmh.

Un nouveau gargouillis fit sourire les trois jeunes femmes.

Karrie leva les yeux pour chercher un restaurant où manger et son regard se posa sur Valburie, le restaurant de Calum.

_ On va là-bas !

_ Valburie ? Fit la plus vieille, c'est vrai qu'on y est jamais allé.

La blonde suivit le groupe en se disant qu'elle avait certainement fait une bêtise, mais depuis qu'elle savait que le roi ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs mois, elle avait arrêté de faire attention.

En entrant dans le restaurant, un grand jeune homme brun, habiller d'une chemise blanche, se dirigea vers eux. D'abord impressionner de voir les membres de la famille royale arriver dans son restaurant, il se reprit vite et les accueillit en les débarrassant de leurs paquets.

_ Vos altesses, laissez nous vous débarrasser, fit-il respectueusement en faisant signe à ses collègues de s'activer.

_ On veut une table à pars. Ordonna Dellinger.

_ Bien sûr monsieur, suivez-moi je vous prie. C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre restaurant, je me tiens à votre entière disposition.

Karrie observa un moment le serveur, elle voyait parfaitement bien les ressemblances physiques avec Calum, elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses frères.

_ Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on entend parler de ce restaurant, il était temps qu'on l'essaie, déclara Jora en lisant le menu.

Karrie regarda autour d'elle, espérant ne pas croiser son ami.

Ils commandèrent finalement tous le menu du jour, le serveur s'éclipsa dans les cuisines un sourire ravi sur le visage.

_ Hey Calum ! Fit-il en arrivant devant le petit chef, devine qui à commandé quatre plats du jour ?

Sans quitter des yeux sa casserole, l'interpeller haussa les épaules.

_ Des femmes de la Don Quixote Family, enfin et un petit gars.

Calum s'immobilisa.

_ Karrie aussi ?

_ Ta petite blonde ? Ouais.

Le cuisto fit signe à son second de prendre la relève et essuya ses mains sur son tablier, sous le regard amusé de son grand frère.

_ Attends... le petit gars, il est blond avec des cornes ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

_ Ouais.

_ Merde... les gars, il faut quatre plats du jour en urgence ! Fit-il en retournant travailler.

_ Beh, tu va pas lui dire bonjour ?

_ ...Non, il vaut mieux les laisser tranquille, et tout doit être parfait.

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils et amena les apéritifs à la table royale.

Calum se mordit la lèvre, bien qu'il aurait adoré aller voir la blonde, il se doutait bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit vu, surtout pas par ce démon à cornes qui le terrifiait.

_ Karrie, fit Jora, s'il te plaît arrête de faire la tête... tu sais, Doffy voulait simplement éviter de...

_ Je ne veux pas t'entendre lui trouver des excuses, de toute façon je m'en fou de ce qu'il fait.

_ S'il te plaît ne lui en veux pas, il t'expliquera tout.

Une petite assiette atterrit délicatement au milieu de la table, l'adolescente offrit un petit sourire au serveur.

Assit à côté de la blonde, Dellinger passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son amie, il s'efforcer de respecter les ordres du roi tout en se pliant aux désirs de la rebelle.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Karrie quand elle sentit l'attention de l'homme-poisson.

Depuis sa dispute avec le corsaire, Dellinger était le seul qu'elle ne considérait pas comme un ennemis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre assiettes fumantes furent disposées devant eux. Karrie sentit soudain son estomac se tordre, lui faisant tellement mal qu'elle était sûre qu'il n'accepterait aucune nourriture. Des jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé, coupant sa faim en fumant, elle n'ingurgitait plus que de l'eau.

Le plat avait pourtant l'air vraiment délicieux, un beau morceau de saumon, du riz et des légumes magnifiquement bien préparé. Elle fixa un moment son verre d'eau, avant de le boire lentement, proposant d'abord du liquide à son estomac avant le solide.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre un peu plus avant de se calmer, soulageant la douleur de la faim pendant quelques secondes. Fébrilement elle se saisit de sa fourchette et commença à manger, mâchant le plus lentement possible.

Après avoir avalé sa première fourchette, elle se mordit la lèvres, ce plat rivaliser sérieusement avec ceux du palais.

_ C'est vraiment trop bon ! S'écria Dellinger en mangeant le plus vite possible.

_ Tous ce passe comme vous le souhaitez ?

_ Je tiens à rencontrer le chef ! Fit Jora l'air ravi.

La respiration de Karrie se bloqua et elle écarquilla les yeux, Calum ne faisait pas le service alors c'était obligatoirement lui qui était en cuisine, elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit que cuisinier et pas chef.

Le serveur, les yeux brillant de fierté s'inclina et se précipita en cuisine.

_ Calum ! Viens vite !

_ Pourquoi ? Je suis occupé là.

_ Ils veulent te voir !

_ Qui ?

_ Ceux qui sont avec ta copine là ! Faut que tu y ailles !

Le cœur du garçon s'arrêta, que pouvait-il dire ? Ils étaient les dirigeants du pays, il ne pouvait pas refuser de se montrer.

Les femmes ne représentant aucun danger, Baby 5 l'avait vu une seule fois, de loin et il avait dix ans à l'époque. Le garçon en revanche le connaissait, il était sûr qu'il le reconnaîtrait.

Le teint pâle il se laissa guider par son frère, son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles, et il avait l'impression de marcher au ralenti, pourtant il arriva bien vite devant la table royale.

Il posa discrètement les yeux sur son amie, elle avait la tête baisser et ne le regardait pas.

_ C'est toi le chef ? Interrogea Baby 5, qui s'attendait à voir un homme plus vieux.

_ Oui... Répondit-il en déglutissant.

Le garçon à cornes releva la tête au son de cette voix empreinte de peur, ses yeux rouges transpercèrent ceux du chef. Il resta un instant surpris de le voir, puis fronça les sourcils en regardant Karrie.

La jeune fille le fixait du coin de l'œil, craintive, le suppliant silencieusement de ne rien dire.

_ Je vous félicite jeune homme, vous avez beaucoup de talent ! Ria Jora.

_ Merci, Madame. Fit poliment Calum.

_ Que diriez-vous de venir cuisiner pour nous ?

La question tomba comme une douche froide, la blonde sursauta.

_ Quoi ? Fit-elle.

_ Oui, j'en ai marre de manger toujours les mêmes plats.

_ C'est du saumon, fit Karrie mauvaise, il n'y a rien de nouveau !

_ Il a une touche à lui, c'est ça qui rend son plat délicieux. Insista Jora.

_ Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis très bien dans mon restaurant.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Vous gagnerez en renommée, cuisinier du roi...

_ Il a dit non Jora, laisse le repartir dans sa cuisine, il a sûrement du travaille.

_ Très bien.

Calum s'inclina et retourna dans sa cuisine au pas de course.

Karrie, de nouveau droite sur sa chaise tourna la tête vers Dellinger, son élan fut couper lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son ami sur elle.

Elle baissa les yeux et fit comme si de rien n'était.

De retour au palais, Karrie se détendit légèrement, tous c'était passé miraculeusement bien.

_ Karrie, je suis désoler, mais tu ne sors plus de la journée, tout le monde est occupé, personne ne pourras t'accompagner.

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna. Elle se tendit de nouveau en voyant le regard du garçon sur elle.

_ Dellinger, ne dérange personne.

_ T'inquiète pas Jora, je vais rester avec Karrie ! Fit-il, joyeux en accrochant le bras de la blonde.

Il la tira à l'étage sous le regard attendri de la plus vieille.

Une fois dans la chambre, il la lâcha et ferma la porte, Karrie s'assit le plus calmement possible sur son lit.

_ Tu le savais. Accusa-t-il en croisant les bras.

_ Que le resto serait bon ? Ouais.

_ Tu sais de quoi je parle, tu n'as plus le droit de le voir !

_ C'est un ami.

_ Pff, il ne vaut rien, tu n'aurais même pas dû poser les yeux sur lui.

Karrie pinça ses lèvres, Dellinger était celui avec qui elle partagait le plus de choses, pourtant ce n'était pas le plus fiable.

_ Tu... tu as déjà eu des amis ?

_ J'en ai pas besoin, la famille me suffit, et elle devrait te suffire aussi ! Les autres ne méritent pas qu'on leurs adresse la parole, ils sont tellement faible... et pathétiques.

_ Tu as raison, ils ne sont rien... justement Calum est différent, il... il n'a pas peur de Doffy.

_ Peut-être pas, mais c'est une erreur... en tout cas il a peur de moi, donc si je le revois en l'absence du jeune maître, je le tuerais.

L'adolescente fixa un moment son ami, malgré sa voix fluette, son attitude féminine et fragile, il était effrayant, lorsqu'il prenait les choses en main il était aussi efficace que Diamante.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front. Elle fronça les sourcils, il agissait comme Doffy.

_ Tu restes là, jusqu'au dîner. Déclara-t-il en sortant.

Karrie resta sans bouger pendant encore quelques secondes, les yeux pleins de larmes, sa tête commencer à tourner, elle se sentait prit au piège, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour elle.

Lentement elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, automatiquement elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa la baignoire se remplir, elle fit tomber plusieurs sels de bain dans l'eau, la rendant rose. Presque mécaniquement elle enleva sa robe, ses chaussures, et se plaça devant son miroir. Elle n'attacha pas ses cheveux, il aurait fallu pourtant.

Elle entra doucement dans son bain, ignorant l'eau bouillante, elle ne laissa pas à son corps le temps de s'habituer, la brûlure de l'eau lui faisant du bien, elle laissa son corps entier glisser sous l'eau, la température lui fit un choc et, par réflexe elle aurait dû sortir de ce bain brûlant, mais au lieu de cela elle resta en apnée quelques secondes.

Durant ses quelques secondes, elle repensa à Doffy, malgré tout, sa colère c'était estompée, et elle ne voulait qu'une chose en cet instant : être dans ses bras, se cacher dans son mentau à plumes, et se faire oublier des autres.

Sortant la tête de l'eau, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière elle ressenti à nouveau le manque horrible de Doflamingo.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'eau fumante du bain attira son regard. La couleur était magnifique, rose pâle avec un peu de mousse, mais la chaleur était étouffante.

De l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine elle avait l'illusion de mieux respirer.

Elle posa sa main sur l'immense aquarium incrusté dans le mur contre lequel était placé la baignoire, et observa ses vingt piranhas se déplacer en banc. Les mouvements de leurs nageoires étaient presque hypnotiques, elle se mit à faire une liste mentale des gens qu'elle voudrait voir, dévoré par ses précieux poissons.

Dellinger en premier, Diamante ensuite, puis toutes les filles qui se pavanaient autour de la piscine, Calum pour ne plus avoir à penser à lui, à vouloir le voir, et pour qu'il arrête de risquer sa vie inutilement.

Elle sourit en voyant le plus gros s'approcher d'elle en la fixant comme si il allait l'attaquer, elle l'avait appelé Kola, le dessous de son ventre était violet au lieu d'être rouge, ça le rendait encore plus beau aux yeux de la blonde. Elle embrassa la vitre de son aquarium juste en face de la mâchoire acérée coller de l'autre côté.

Elle respira un bon cou en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si elle les relâcher au lac de Dressrosa où les gens partaient se baigner. Sur le bord de la baignoire elle avait posé sa boîte rose, elle s'en saisit et sortit une cigarette ainsi que son briquet et l'alluma sans difficulté, recrachant de la fumer, elle s'observa dans le miroir en face d'elle.

Elle ne se trouvait pas si belle que ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se regarder, ce n'était pas qu'elle s'admirait, elle cherchait ce que Doffy trouvait de beau, quelques fois elle trouvait, mais l'oublier quelques heures après. Ses lèvres se tordirent, essayant de sourire, elle n'y était plus habituée.

Elle tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette pour s'empêcher de pleurer, rien que la penser du roi la chamboulait, elle ne pouvait plus supporter son absence. Elle jeta sa cigarette dans l'eau et sortit de la baignoire.

Se séchant rapidement elle enfila son peignoir en soie noire et s'assit face à son miroir, sa peau rougie par la chaleur contrastait avec ses cheveux presque blancs, même mouillé ils étaient d'une blondeur pâle. Passant son peigne dans ses mèches, elle enleva rapidement les quelques nœuds restants.

Malgré son visage impassible une larme déborda de ses yeux. Elle se leva, prix plusieurs paquets de cigarettes et sortit de sa chambre. Elle monta un étage, et prix la première porte du couloir : le bureau du roi. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bar et se servit un verre de whisky à dix mille berry la bouteille. Karrie buvait aussi, mais personne ne le savait.

Elle s'accouda au bar en dégustant sa boisson, le liquide lui brûlait la gorge et l'estomac mais elle s'en fichait.

L'adolescente finit son verre, pris la bouteille, et sortit du bureau. Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers la chambre du roi.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle s'empressa d'aller fermer les volets, en ouvrant la fenêtre son regard tomba sur Dellinger et Jora au bord de la piscine. Une grimace de dégoût déforma une seconde son visage puis elle referma les battants.

Dans le noir, elle posa ses cigarettes et la bouteille sur la table de nuit et se glissa dans l'immense lit.

Elle savait que beaucoup de femmes y passaient leurs nuits en compagnie du pirate, cependant les draps sentaient bon et étaient frais. L'oreiller sur lequel elle posa sa tête était imprégné d'une odeur douce, elle mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de l'odeur du roi.

* * *

Assit autour de la table, Dellinger se sentait mal à l'aise, personne ne parlait, tout le monde attendait que Karrie daigne les rejoindre pour le dîner.

_ Bon, ça fait vingt minutes là...

_ Excusez-moi...

_ Ah te voilà toi, alors elle fait quoi ? Fit Diamante à la petite servante.

_ Je suis désolé mais... Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre Diamante-sama...

L'angoisse le prit à la gorge, si elle était sortit Doffy allait les étrangler.

_ Trouvez là ! Ordonna-t-il, cherchez partout !

_ Oui Diamante-sama !

La petite servante partie en courant.

_ Putain, grogna-t-il, à quoi elle joue...

_ Diamante je lui avais dit de ne pas bouger de sa chambre ! S'exclama le petit blond.

_ Et bien elle est sortie quand même, commenta Baby 5, tu crois quoi, elle fait toujours ce qu'elle veut.

_ Calmez-vous, fit Gladius, elle n'a pas pu partir d'ici sans être remarquer, elle est forcément dans le palais.

Inquiets, ils commencèrent tout de même le repas, dans le silence. Dix minutes passèrent lorsque la petite servante essouffler réapparût.

_ Diamante-sama ! Mademoiselle Karrie s'est enfermé dans la chambre du Jeune Maître, elle dit qu'elle n'a pas faim.

Le héros du Colisée respira un bon cou.

_ Qu'elle reste enfermée ! Fit Jora, elle descendra quand elle aura faim.

_ Mm... approche. Dit Diamante en s'adressant à la servante.

Nerveuse, elle s'approcha.

_ Surveilles la, si elle a besoin de quelque chose prévient moi.

_ Oui, Diamante-sama.

Elle partit pour retourner à son poste, et hoqueta lorsque la main de Diamante claqua sur ses fesses.

* * *

Dellinger faisait les cent pas sous le regard consterné de Gladius, assit sur un fauteuil, cela faisait cinq jours maintenant, que Karrie n'était pas sortie de la chambre du roi. Quand on toquait à la porte personne ne répondait, et ils se faisaient crier dessus lorsqu'ils tentaient de rentrer.

_ Tu veux pas t'asseoir ?

_ Je m'inquiète pour Karrie... Comment on pourrait la faire sortir ? S'interrogea le blond.

_ Elle ne pourra pas rester enfermée éternellement.

_ Elle est pas sorti depuis presque une semaine...

Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Dellinger réfléchissait à un moyen de faire sortir son amie de sa chambre.

_ Je sais ! Il faut l'appâter.

_ Pardon ?

_ Beh ouais il faut l'attirer hors de la chambre avec quelque chose qu'elle aime plus que tout !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui ? Fit Baby 5 en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Des conneries.

_ Baby 5 ! Tu vas m'aider, qu'est-ce que Karrie aime manger ?

_ Du saumon.

_ Non, un truc qu'elle pourrait manger pendant une éternité...

_ Du chocolat.

_ Voilà ! Viens, fit-il en la prenant par le bras.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant Gladius seul, plus consterné que jamais.

* * *

Cachés derrière le mur du couloir, la tête de Baby 5 et Dellinger dépassaient, ils fixaient sans cligner des yeux la fontaine de chocolat qu'ils avaient placé devant la porte du jeune maître.

_ Ça marchera jamais, dit Baby 5.

_ Chut ! Elle viendra pas si elle sait qu'on est là ! Chuchota l'homme-poisson.

Ils restèrent comme ça encore quelques minutes, Dellinger commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de son aînée.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement, le blond sursauta, et ils se cachèrent rapidement. Le bras de Karrie sorti de la chambre un bol à la main, elle remplit le bol de chocolat et referma la porte.

…

_ Merde ! Grogna Dellinger.

* * *

Déballant le dernier petit paquet il posa le chocolat parterre à la suite des autres, créant une ligne de chocolats allant de la chambre jusqu'à leur cachette où Baby 5 attendait avec un filet à papillons géant.

Dellinger parti derrière la brune, sûr de lui, un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

_ Tu y crois vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr ! T'inquiète pas ça va marcher !

Ils furent couper par la porte, qui s'ouvrit de nouveau. Karrie, enrouler dans une couverture, sorti de la chambre et s'accroupit pour manger le premier morceau de chocolat, elle sautilla, toujours accroupit jusqu'au deuxième morceau.

_ Regardez ! Fit Jora arrivant de nul par, derrière les deux amis. On dirait une petite grenouille !

Baby 5 tomba sous la surprise tandis que Dellinger restait choquer.

_ Salut Karrie ! Cria Jora, heureuse de voir la blonde.

L'adolescente releva la tête, plissa les yeux, l'air contrarié et parti à reculons s'enfermer à nouveau dans la chambre.

* * *

Dellinger soupira, assit par terre contre le dos de Baby 5 elle aussi assise, devant la chambre où était enfermé Karrie.

Ça faisait presque une semaine maintenant, que les deux amis tentaient de faire sortir la blonde de son isolement volontaire. Pas une fois elle n'avait quitté sa chambre, ni pour manger, ni pour prendre l'air, ni rien, elle n'avait pas parlé, pas pleuré, Dellinger commençait à croire qu'elle n'était même pas dans la chambre.

_ Si ça se trouve elle est morte. Lâcha Baby 5 en allumant sa cigarette.

Le blond se raidit, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il se précipita sur la porte, frappant ses points dessus.

_ Karrie ! Ouvre, ouvre ,ouvre ! Pleura-t-il.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en recrachant la fumée.

Allongé dans le grand lit, Karrie n'entendait même plus ce qu'il se passait dehors, le tour des yeux violacé par les larmes, qui n'avaient cessé de couler depuis des jours.

Quand elle ne pleurait pas elle dormait, les seules fois où elle quitter le lit, c'est pour se rendre à la salle de bain, pour boire et se laver.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil, ni respirait de l'air frai, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir elle croyait voir un zombi, son teint presque gris, les joues creusées, les cernes, ses cheveux paraissaient fins et ternes. Pour oublier ce qu'elle voyait, elle fumait ternissant toujours plus ses dents.

Elle avait beau dormir toute la journée, elle se sentait toujours épuisée, par conséquent elle ne restait éveiller que pendant quelques heures avant de se rendormir, souvent vers quatre heures du matin.

Les semaines ont défilées, avec une lenteur extrême, les mois ont passés, encore plus lentement. Quelques fois, elle acceptait la nourriture que lui apportaient les esclaves, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour lui donner de l'énergie.

Un jour, elle entendit de gros bruit contre ses volets, elle n'avait pas bougé du lit, les volets avaient éclater en morceaux dévoilant la petite tête blonde à cornes de Dellinger, il défonça les vitres et entra dans la chambre.

Il sentit une odeur forte de tabac, qui le fit tousser, puis il vit Karrie dans le lit dos à lui. Doucement il s'approcha et se glissa sous les draps, la pris contre lui, et la supplia de sortir, de manger, il lui dit que le roi serait bientôt de retour et que tout allait bien.

Mais rien ne la fit réagir, le lendemain, l'homme-poisson ferma les rideaux à la demande de son amie et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Sous les cris et les applaudissements, la silhouette imposante du roi apparût sur le pont du bateau, écartant les bras il s'offrit à l'adoration de son peuple. Après plusieurs mois d'absence, il revenait, avec le sourire et plus arrogant que jamais.

Sa famille l'accueillit, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour passer, les gens s'écartaient et se prosternaient comme s'ils avaient été dressé pour.

_ Kaidoo a accepté, les affaires commencent Doffy ! L'informa le héros du Colisée.

_ C'est parfait, vraiment, tout semble s'être bien passé n'est-ce pas, pas d'accidents ?

_ Aucune attaque, aucune révolte, tout vas bien.

Le blond affichait un grand sourire, avec toute cette effervescence il ne remarqua que plus tard qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

_ Jora ?

_ Oui ?

_ Où est Karrie ?

_ Doffy... y'a eu un problème avec Karrie, fit timidement Dellinger.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, coupa Jora.

_ C'est vrai Doffy, Karrie a seulement réagit comme tu l'avais prévu.

_ Elle a été insupportable ?

Dellinger les dépassa et se plaça devant le roi, qui haussa un sourcil.

_ Doffy, ça fait des mois que Karrie n'est pas sorti de ta chambre.

Le corsaire tourna la tête vers Jora qui eut un frisson de terreur.

_ Disons que... en fait...

_ C'est vrai ou pas ?

_ Oui... elle n'est pas sorti une seule fois en dix mois.

Le blond serra les dents. Il se doutait, bien sûr, qu'elle serait un peu déprimée, mais pas au point de se laisser mourir, seule dans sa chambre. Son cœur lui fit soudain affreusement mal, battant à lui en déchirer la poitrine, et son estomac se contracta lui donnant presque des crampes. Bien que le peuple, avait préparé cadeaux et repas, il déclara vouloir rentrer au plus vite, non sans fusiller du regard ceux qu'il avait chargé de s'occuper de sa princesse.

* * *

Malgré son impatience de retrouver Karrie, il montait les escaliers avec une lenteurs démesurée. Il s'entêtait à respirer le plus lentement et le plus profondément possible, ignorant son corps qui lui criait de respirer plus vite et plus fort. Il espérait, que Karrie n'ait pas fait de bêtises qu'elle ait pris soin d'elle, qu'elle se soit tout de même nourri quand personne regardait, pour ne pas perdre la face.

Il arriva devant sa propre chambre, et ouvrit doucement la porte, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et l'odeur de tabac et d'alcool lui remonta dans la gorge. Le chat noir de Karrie, se frotta à ses jambes et sortit, en trottinant rapidement, de la chambre.

Le roi ferma la porte, il se dirigea d'abord vers les rideaux les tirant légèrement et ouvrant la fenêtre, pour laisser rentrer un filet de lumière et d'air frais. Il se tournant vers le lit pour voir la silhouette endormie de Karrie. Il se glissa dans le lit notant sur la table de nuit, le cendrier débordant et les bouteilles de son whisky vide.

Collant son torse contre le dos de sa princesse, il dégagea de sa main les cheveux de son visage, à la lumière son teint n'était pas lumineux et clair comme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, il était terne et gris. Il laissa glisser sa main sur son épaule, son dos, sa hanche, sentant la peau devenu horriblement fine et les os fragiles.

Karrie fronça les sourcils, sentant une main chaude venir la réveiller, elle grogna, la voix rauque et enrouée. Elle émergea doucement, et une odeur fraîche l'envahi, elle crût reconnaître la douceur de cette main qui se balader sur elle, mais n'osait pas y croire, Diamante avait déjà eu les mêmes gestes lorsqu'il était venu essayer de la faire sortir.

Elle se tourna un peu en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, d'abord flou, elle vit une touffe de cheveux blonds, et surtout des couleurs roses.

Leurs visages proches, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa joue, cherchant à la réveiller doucement.

Le voile de ses yeux disparût dévoilant un regard remplis de larmes.

Elle toucha, du bout de ses doigts froids le visage du corsaire. Voulant être sûr que ce n'était pas son cerveau qui lui faisait une blague... non.

Ignorant son corps ankylosé par les milliers d'heures de sommeil et d'inactivité, elle se tourna complètement, monta sur lui, l'allongeant sur le dos et entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

Le pirate, posa doucement ses mains sur son dos, sentant les larmes de la blonde tomber et rouler dans son cou, il la serra finalement dans ses bras. Elle était terriblement maigre et fragile, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, mais au moins elle avait encore la force de bouger.

_ Chut, je suis là, ça va, chuchota-t-il en l'entendant commencer à sangloter.

Elle ne répondit pas, se colla plus contre lui et continua de pleurer.

_ Karrie, mon ange, arrête de pleurer, regarde moi.

La blonde se releva un peu, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux presque blancs, les rejetant doucement en arrière, il put voir enfin son visage, ses joues légèrement creusées, sa bouche sèche qu'elle avait tellement mordu qu'il y avait des traces rouges sang, et ses yeux fatigués cernés de violet.

_ Idiote, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est pire que ce que je craignais...

_ Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps... tu étais où ?

_ Je suis aller à Marineford...

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas amené cette fois ?

_ Chérie, c'était une guerre, c'était bien trop dangereux pour toi, j'étais obligé d'y aller.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_ Tu ne m'a appelé que trois fois...

_ Karrie, j'étais vraiment très occupé, bébé j'ai pensé à toi à chaque seconde, tu m'as affreusement manqué.

Elle ne répondit pas, il passa plusieurs fois sa main sur sa joue, la rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui dans l'espoir que ça la fasse parler, mais rien. Ils étaient proches, vraiment très proches, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, il ne voulait qu'une chose : les goûter maintenant, aussi sèches et blessés qu'elles puissent être. Il se dit qu'elles devaient encore avoir le goût du sang.

Alors qu'il allait céder une chose lui revient en mémoire, elle n'avait que seize ans, aujourd'hui. Elle avait seize ans aujourd'hui...

Sa bouche atterrit alors seulement sur la commissure des lèvres de la blonde. Karrie eut un petit sursaut, se rappelant que le dernier contact physique qu'elle ait eu, avait été la bouche de Calum au même endroit que celle du roi.

_ Tu m'as manqué Doffy...

Le cœur du pirate se réchauffa, et il lui offrit un doux sourire.

_ C'est fini maintenant, mon cœur, fit-il en embrassant sa joue.

_ Tu ne me laisseras plus ?

_ Plus jamais aussi longtemps...

_ Combien de temps... ça fait ?

_ Treize mois.

_ J'ai dormi vachement longtemps. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Beaucoup trop longtemps chérie, tiens.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau, une petite boîte bleu foncé.

_ Bon anniversaire.

La blonde sourit et ouvrit la petite boîte pour y découvrir une chaîne en or extrêmement fine surmontée d'un solitaire qui brilla face à la soudaine exposition à la lumière.

Il avait toujours attendu le moment où il pourrait enfin remplacer les peluches et les animaux pars des bijoux, des parfums et des vêtements luxueux, elle était assez grande maintenant pour les apprécier.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond, ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau, et aussi des mois que personne ne lui avait fait de cadeaux. L'amour qu'elle avait pour Doflamingo et qu'elle avait refoulé pendant tous ses mois, resurgit, elle se pencha et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Karrie descendre sur sa mâchoire et plus timidement dans son cou, où elle ne déposa que trois baisers.

_ C'est magnifique Doffy, merci.

_ Les autres sont en train de préparer ta fête d'anniversaire, si on restait là en attendant...

Karrie se cala au creux de son bras, admirant toujours le bijou.

_ Oui ! Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as fait, tu as tué des gens ?

Le roi gloussa, elle n'avait pas tellement changé et ça le rassurait. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa princesse, tout aller redevenir normal. Il la regarda un moment, il lui suffisait de sourire pour effacer presque toutes les traces de ces mois obscures.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **dites ça traîne pas trop ? vous aimez toujours ?**

 **Bon on se voit au prochain chapitre, aller, bonne année !**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sa'ut toi, ça 'a toi ?**

 **Chapitre 9 en approche !**

 **Excusez moi du retard ! et désoler aussi pour les fautes...**

 **Rapel : Karrie à 17 ans !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Karrie était aux anges, aux anges et un peu bourrée. Voire même complètement ivre. Le roi avait décidé de l'amener au casino avec lui et le reste de la famille.

D'abord intimidé par la foule presque en délire, les gens buvaient, se droguaient, riaient et se bousculaient, pour accéder à une machine quelconque. La blonde était restée collée à Jocker qui fut plus qu'attendri par le comportement de sa princesse.

Il pensait que Karrie allait se détendre au bout d'un moment, seulement après une heure de jeux, elle restait toujours à moitié cachée dans son mentaux. Lorsqu'il s'installa à une table de pocker il commanda une coupe de champagne, qu'il offrit à Karrie .

À la quatrième coupe, elle commençait à parler aux autres, à rire et à s'éloigner de lui. Il la perdit de vu à exactement vingt-deux heures douze.

Il était une heure du matin, le corsaire était dans le salon VIP du casino, confortablement assit dans un grand canapé en cuir rouge. Un plateau en argent était posé sur la table basse devant lui, contenant des petits plats en verre et contenant des pilules en tous genres. Au milieu du plateau, un plat noir sortait du lot, présentait de la poudre rose pâle disposée en spirale.

Il avait beaucoup bu, et avait ingéré une bonne partie de la drogue qu'on lui avait présentée. Il fumait maintenant un gros cigare, malgré toutes les substances psychotrope qu'il avait ingurgité, sa vision était net, ses pensées étaient claires, il avait malheureusement développé, au fil des années de consommation, une grande résistance à ce genre de produits. « Malheureusement » car il aimait les effets de la drogue en général, et plus ça allait, plus il devait en prendre pour ressentir un quelconque effet.

La lumière tamisée de la pièce donnait une intimité douce, il n'y avait que lui et un homme d'affaires accoudé au bar.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux jeunes blonds visiblement ivre dans le salon VIP, sous l'œil méfiant du serveur. La porte claqua derrière eux étouffant la musique du casino pour laisser place au jazz du salon privé. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient par la main et se dirigèrent vers le pirate.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du plus vieux en voyant la jeune fille rire et chanceler en venant vers lui. Elle était complètement saoule.

_ Salut Doffy, fit Dellinger en soutenant Karrie qui ne tenait plus debout.

_ Vous vous amusez ?

_ C'est génial ici, dit la blonde en levant la tête.

Les joues rouges, le regard fiévreux, son sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Doflamingo la trouvait magnifique. Il tendit le bras vers elle, Karrie gloussa et avança difficilement vers lui.

Le pirate l'installa sur ses genoux et tira Dellinger à côté de lui.

_ T'es bourrée Karrie, se moqua-t-il.

_ Non, rit-elle en plaquant sa main sur son visage.

_ Tu te sens bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, et il se tourna vers l'homme poisson.

_ Et toi ?

_ Ça va.

_ Bien.

Il se pencha, attrapa la bouteille de whisky et leur servit un verre chacun. Dellinger prit son verre et Doffy donna l'autre à la blonde. Il piocha ensuite dans deux plats.

_ Tiens, dit-il en offrant deux pilules rose au garçon.

Le plus jeune les accepta et les avala sans poser de questions.

S'assurer qu'ils allaient bien était primordiale pour pouvoir leur donner de ses substances, s'ils allaient bien alors ils iraient encore mieux, dans le cas contraire les suicides n'étaient pas rares.

Le roi ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune, puis revient à Karrie et lui mit une pilule dans la main.

_ Avale ça, mon trésor.

_ C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Essaies tu verras.

_ Mmh.

Elle mit la pilule en plastique dans sa bouche et Doffy lui fit boire son verre.

Il posa doucement son doigt dans un plat, collant un petit carré rouge et il le présenta à la blonde.

_ Montre moi ta langue.

_ Mais c'est quoi ?

_ Tu vas voir, tu te sentiras encore mieux.

Hésitante, elle tira quand même sa langue et le roi y déposa la petite pastille rouge.

_ Garde le sur ta langue, ça va fondre.

Karrie grimaça légèrement en sentant une piqûre sur le bout de sa langue. Au bout de quelques minutes, la blonde sentit son cœur s'emballer, le sang dans ses veines se réchauffer et son cerveau lui envoya plusieurs informations par seconde.

Le corsaire vit les pupilles de la jeune fille se dilater, effaçant presque complètement le bleu de ses iris. Elle tourna son regard vers la table et le blond la colla contre lui.

_ Ça, fit-il en lui montrant la poudre, tu n'y touche jamais, d'accord ?

_ C'est quoi Doffy ? Chouina-t-elle.

_ De l'héro parfumé, et si on te propose des seringues tu refuses aussi, c'est clair ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en cachant son visage dans son cou.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent très vite pour Karrie.

Elle était maintenant à moitié endormie dans les bras du roi, qui la portait jusqu'au palais.

Doffy et Dellinger discutaient, mais elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle se sentit glisser des bras du blond, elle atterrit doucement dans son lit. Deux grandes mains lui retirèrent son pantalon puis la couette fraîche recouvrit son corps.

Le pirate déposa un baiser sur son front puis alla tirer les rideaux. Il était six heures du matin et le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

* * *

La bouche pâteuse, les yeux humides, Karrie sortit lentement du sommeil profond au quel elle s'était abandonné. Malgré sa douceur, la lumière lui agressa les yeux et déclencha une vive douleur dans son crâne. Elle porta sa main à sa tête en grognant. En essayant de se lever, elle comprit vite que la douleur était insupportable, elle appuya sa main contre sa tête et il y eu un flash. Des souvenirs d'hier :

 __ Tu la touche pas ! Cria une voix._

 _Le petit blond poussa l'homme en costard qui tenait son amie par le bras._

 __ On se calme petit, t'es un peu jeune pour baiser toi non ?_

Karrie se massa le cou, se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau glacé sur le visage pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place et d'effacer son mal de crâne, elle soupira et se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait une mine affreuse.

 _Flash_

 _Elle était assise en face de diamante qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, sa vision flou, elle baissa les yeux pour voir la seringue dans les mains du héros du Colisée. Le décore autour d'elle vibrait, seul le visage et les mains de Diamante étaient net._

 _Elle regarda comme hypnotisé la seringue tourner entre les doigts de son aînée._

 __ T'en veux, chérie ?_

 __ Non._

 _La trompette du groupe de jazz, s'éleva, interprétant son solo, tandis que le pirate se faisait un garrot, il fit une pose et bu cul sec son verre._

 __ Karrie, mon bébé, ma jolie petite Karrie, fit-il en l'attirant à lui, rend moi service, pique moi._

Elle se précipita et se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, au souvenir de la seringue dans ses mains prête à pénétrer la veine de Diamante, ses entrailles se tordirent et un goût infâme remonta dans sa gorge.

Après quelques seconde à régurgiter l'alcool de la veille, elle abandonna l'idée de se relever et se laissa glisser près des toilettes. D'un main elle repoussa négligemment ses cheveux en arrière sur son crâne. Elle ferma très fort les yeux, et de nouveau ses souvenirs remontèrent.

 _La blonde voyait Diamante la tête renverser en arrière, affalé sur le canapé à côté de Doffy qui buvait tranquillement son verre, elle tourna la tête et vit Dellinger à califourchon sur l'homme d'affaire, le regard fixe et la gorge arraché, il devait souffrir, son corps secoué de spams par le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge et se rependait sur le sol. La mâchoire couverte de sang son ami s'essuyait comme il pouvait en émettant de petits gloussements._

Noir.

 _Sur les genoux du roi, elle n'arrivait même plus a tenir sa tête, mise a pars le cadavre près du bar, ils étaient seuls. Le groupe de jazz, pas perturbé le moins du monde par le meurtre dont ils venaient d'être témoins, jouait une mélodie calme et nostalgique._

 _La tête contre l'épaule du blond, il avait son bras enroulé autour de sa taille et murmurait des paroles incohérente._

 _Son verre glissa de ses mains et se brisa sur le sol, l'écho se rependit dans la tête de Karrie percutant douloureusement les parois de sa boîte crânienne._

 __ Tu seras à moi... un jour on se mariera et tout sera parfait, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter, j'aurais tout. Tu sera avec moi, pour toujours._

Karrie revient brusquement à la réalité, écarquilla les yeux et se hissa de nouveau au dessus de la cuvette. La brûlure de l'alcool remonta à nouveau le long de son œsophage.

Elle toussa et respira par accoues, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle resta une bonne heure à vomir toutes les saloperies qu'elle avait pris la nuit dernière.

Bien que cette heure fût probablement la pire de sa vie, selon elle, elle se consola en remarquant que son estomac ne la faisait plus souffrir.

Elle alluma la douche, enleva le reste de ses vêtements et entra avec difficulté dans la baignoire. N'ayant pas la force de rester debout, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se laissa glisser dans la baignoire profitant simplement de l'eau qui lui coulait dessus comme si elle était sous la pluie.

Elle gémit faiblement en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui frappait le crâne avec une barre en métal. Elle se mit a trembler, son corps évacuant comme il pouvait la drogue qu'elle avait prit.

 _« Un jour on se mariera. »_

Le décore tourna autour d'elle, elle sentait comme un mal de mer intense la prendre au cœur. Elle forçait, ou du moins essayer, ses neurones à se rassembler et à lui communiquer enfin ce qu'il s'était passer le reste de la soirée.

 _« Tout sera parfait » « Tu seras à moi »_

Apparemment les neurones trouvaient ça plus amusant de lui rappeler encore et encore les paroles de Doflamingo qu'elle ne savait pas comment interpréter.

Traînant les pieds, Karrie sortie lentement sur la terrasse où Diamante, Baby 5, Dellinger et Doflamingo décuvaient sous le large parasols. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, croisa le regard humide de Dellinger. Elle posa en soupirant, sa tête contre l'épaule du blond.

La douleur se relança, amenant avec elle de nouveau souvenir.

 _Karrie et Dellinger se faisaient face, un de chaque côté du roi, assit sur le canapé. Ils firent maladroitement entrechoquer leurs verres d'absinthe, et l'engloutirent cul sec en même temps sous les applaudissements du reste de la famille._

 _Diamante qui tenait l'homme poisson sur ses genoux, lui frottait le dos._

 __ Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il._

 __ Oui._

 __ Embrasse la, fit le héros du Colisée en poussant la tête du blond en avant._

 _Les joues rouges, les yeux rieurs, et l'esprit embrumé, il attrapa la tête de son amie, qui était dans le même état, et l'embrassa. Karrie ferma les yeux, sentant Doffy lui caresser les cheveux en gloussant, prenant visiblement son pied._

Elle fronça les sourcils, leva difficilement la tête et se pencha à l'oreille de son ami.

_ Tu m'as embrassé hier.

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard de chien battut.

_ Je sais... pardon.

Karrie haussa les épaules, dans l'état où ils étaient la vieille c'était complètement idiot de lui en vouloir. Elle leva les yeux vers Diamante qui ne bougeait pas, la tête baissée il respirait calmement la main agitée de soubresauts.

Soudain un bruit de talon résonna dans leurs têtes, Baby 5 arriva sur la terrasse un gros plateau sur une main, contenant de grands verres d'eau et des médicaments pour soulager les crânes douloureux.

Karrie ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle était rayonnante, l'air de bonne humeur et dynamique. La blonde haussa les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être venu au casino la vieille.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table et écarta une mèche de son visage.

_ Ça va bien ? Fit-elle en tendant un verre à Diamante.

_ Tait toi. Râla le héros, en attrapant son verre.

La brune haussa les épaules et distribua des verres d'eau à tout le monde, elle en donna un au roi qui avait la tête en arrière et la jambe tremblante.

Karrie souffla, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous ?

_ Beh, j'avais pas envie.

_ Pourquoi ? Je te trouve bizarre... insista la blonde.

L'attention se reporta difficilement sur elles, tout le monde releva la tête, prêt à entendre la réponse de Baby 5.

_ Parce que je voulais tout simplement pas être comme vous, à décuver, malade comme des chiens sur la terrasse.

_ T'es de mauvaise humeur ? Fit Karrie soudain sur la défensive, ton petit ami est mort ?

Dellinger regarda, choqué son amie, Doflamingo stoppa sa jambe, et les autres eurent le sang glacé. Plus elles grandissaient, plus Karrie et Baby 5 s'appréciait, et bien que leurs disputes diminuaient elles devenaient aussi plus violente.

La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se sentant prête à lui envoyer son plateau à la figure. Elle ne comprenait plus Karrie, un moment c'était sa meilleure amie, la seconde d'après elle était prête à la tuer.

Le visage crispé de colère de Karrie se détendis, laissant place à un sourire sincère.

_ Je rigole, chuchota-t-elle en se levant pour quitter la terrasse.

Dellinger fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Jora avec un regard interrogateur, cette dernière semblait chercher la réponse du côté de Doflamingo, mais le roi ne bougeait toujours pas et sa jambe se remis à trembler.

Karrie, qui semblait s'être remise de sa gueule de bois, trottina vers lui. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, elle lui fit un bisou sur le front et repartit à l'intérieur.

* * *

Les éclats de rire de Karrie traversaient le couloir, faisant sourire ceux qui passaient dans les parages.

Dans la grande chambre, rempli de cages et de terrariums, Doflamingo était couché sur le lit, un bras derrière la tête il l'observait. Elle rangeait les différentes boîtes de nourriture de ses animaux, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle en avait adopté autant. Elle lui présentait chaque animal et le lui mettait dans les mains.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle soupira et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

_ Mon cœur...

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as toujours le premier bijou que je t'ai offert ?

La blonde réfléchit quelques secondes, et fouilla dans un tiroir, Doffy fronça les sourcils. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit face à lui et lui montra l'anneau qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne. Son sourire s'effaça en voyant l'air déçu du roi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

_ Garde le avec toi chérie, tout le temps, autour de ton cou.

_ Oh... d'accord Doffy.

Avec une moue coupable elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou, le roi passa sa langue sur ses dents et son sourire réapparût en voyant la mine de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, soudain prête à pleurer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais pas, ça m'arrive des fois d'avoir envie de pleurer sans raison...

Le roi fronça les sourcils et la ramena contre lui. Il colla sa tête contre son torse et lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Je peux te dire un secret ?

_ Bien sûr, fit-il, rassuré que sa voix ne tremble pas.

_ J'aime beaucoup Baby 5.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Mais je la déteste en même temps, des fois... j'ai même envie de la tuer.

_ Pourquoi ?

Karrie ne savait bien quoi répondre, elle ne savait exactement pourquoi, mais elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange pour son aînée. Elle sentait quelque chose chez elle de différent, qu'il n'y avait chez personne d'autre, c'est ce qui l'empêchait de lui faire complètement confiance.

Ajouter à ça, partout où Baby 5 allait les garçons la regardait, elle avait un nouveau petit ami à chaque mission.

_ Elle est plus jolie que moi, résuma Karrie.

Le pirate haussa les sourcils, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour lui, Karrie était la plus belle créature du monde, elle surpassé largement la brune. Même quand elle était petite, ses cheveux blonds, bouclés, ses yeux bleus pétillants, son visage angélique, elle avait réussi à voler son cœur en moins d'une seconde.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bébé ?

_ Beh, elle est plus jolie que moi...

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Elle est... plus... enfin elle est plus grande, brune, plus mince... et tous les garçons la regardent.

_ Tu voudrais que tous les garçons te regardent.

_ Un petit peu plus...

Doffy lui attrapa doucement le menton.

_ Tu as raison, Baby 5 est très belle et elle plaît beaucoup.

Karrie baissa les yeux.

_ Mais tu veux savoir un secret ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Tu es cent fois plus jolie, ne change jamais Karrie, tu es parfaite.

_ Mais... pourquoi...

_ Elle plaît, parce qu'elle est naïve, vulnérable et influençable. Franchement, tu as vu la tête des pervers qu'elle nous ramène ? Tu veux ça ?

_ Non... donc elle plaît parce qu'elle croit n'importe quoi ?

_ Oui, toi tu es tellement plus maline, tu y croirais si un vieux venait te voir en te parlant de cou de foudre et du mariage ?

_ Non, je le tuerais je crois.

_ Y'a intérêt, pouffa-t-il, tu es magnifique et intelligente, parfaite.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Karrie, puis traînèrent doucement sur sa joue puis il lui mordilla l'oreille.

_ Arrêtes, gloussa-t-elle en se dégageant, tu me chatouilles.

* * *

Il était tard. Il était très tard, elle aurait dû dormir depuis des heures, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'abandonner au sommeil. Elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, elle avait trop chaud, ensuite elle avait froid, le décor tournait autour d'elle et elle sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

Elle était désespéré, paranoïaque, et elle avait peur. Pourtant la journée avait été banale, le soleil, la famille, la piscine, aucune dispute... pourtant elle n'avait qu'une envie, mettre fin à la douleur que son cœur lui faisait ressentir dans tout son corps. Elle tremblait, elle ne contrôlait pas le flot de pensées noires que son cerveau produisait. Sa confiance en elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir et elle ne savait pas à qui se confier, il fallait juste que ça s'arrête, qu'elle arrête d'avoir mal, d'avoir peur, tout de suite !

Elle sortit de son lit, un sanglot lui échappa, elle attrapa son peignoir en soi rose poudré et sortit de sa chambre. Elle tituba jusqu'à l'infirmerie du château, elle prit quelques minutes pour fouiller dans les placards puis elle tomba sur trois boîtes, l'étiquette coller dessus donné les symptômes contre lesquels ils agissaient : _« Contre l'insomnie et l'angoisse, ralentit la respiration et le système nerveux. »_

Sans lire les recommandations elle emporta les boîtes avec elle, arrivé dans le salon et passa par le bar sortit une bouteille de rhum. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se servit un verre. Elle ouvrit une boîte et prit deux comprimés. Le liquide qui passait dans sa gorge la fit grimacer, _en même temps du rhum à quatre heures du matin..._

Partout où elle passait, Sugar ouvrait les volets, il était sept heure du matin, elle était comme d'habitude la première debout.

Elle arriva dans le salon et ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse en se retournant elle vit Karrie allonger sur le canapé, dos à elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Karrie ? Fit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils au manque de réaction de la blonde, son regard atterrit sur la table basse, trois boîtes de somnifères et une bouteille de rhum y étaient posées, toutes vides, quelques pilules étaient dispersées, la bouteille quant à elle était vide et coucher sur la table.

_ Karrie ?

Elle retourna la blonde face à elle. Son teint était blanc, le contour de ses lèvres était violacé et quelques comprimés glissèrent de sa bouche.

Sugar poussa un cri qui résonna dans tout le palais et partit en courant chercher les médecins.

Presque tout le monde sursauta dans son lit.

Dellinger se releva lentement en fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension, sentant l'adrénaline faire accélérer son cœur.

Diamante grogna en se réveillant brusquement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux femmes dans son lit croyant que le cri venait de l'une d'elles, mais elles dormaient paisiblement. Il eut une grimace de dégoût, il ne les reconnaissait même pas...

Jora bondit hors de son lit, reconnaissant instantanément la voix de Sugar, elle se couvrit et sortit en courant de sa chambre, elle passa dans la chambre que Baby 5 partageait avec Sugar, la brune était debout totalement paniquée par le cri qu'elle avait entendu. Elles se regardèrent un instant puis se précipitèrent vers le salon

Gladius émergea difficilement de son sommeil en se passant une main dans les cheveux, il posa à tâtons sa main sur son pantalon, les cris n'étaient jamais bon signe.

Doflamingo ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque le cri glaçant arriva dans sa chambre, son cœur s'emballa, il inspira profondément. Son cerveau se mit à cogiter à toute vitesse lui envoyant plusieurs informations plus ou moins pertinentes. Le cri d'une femme; mauvais signe; Jora; Baby 5; Karrie; Sugar; C'était forcément l'une d'elles, l'une d'elles était en danger.

Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, il serra les dents dans l'angoisse et la colère. Il se leva enfila son pantalon et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, prêt à tuer l'être qui avait fait hurler de terreur l'une de ses femmes.

Dans le couloir Baby 5 et Jora percutèrent la petite fille.

_ Sugar ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? Fit la plus vieille complètement paniquée.

_ Il faut un docteur, gémit la petite en larmes.

La brune partit chercher les infirmières et médecins du palais.

Sugar prit la main de Jora et la traîna jusqu'au salon. Son souffle se bloqua en voyant la blonde étendu prêt des cadavres de boîtes de somnifères.

* * *

Le roi entra dans le couloir, il allait tourner dans le salon quand il entendit Baby 5 l'appeler.

_ Jeune maître !

Il les vit, toutes les trois regroupées au fond du couloir. Arrivant à leurs hauteurs il nota que malgré leurs yeux noyés de larmes, elles allaient bien. Baby 5 se rongeait les ongles, et Jora tenait dans ses bras Sugar qui pleurait dans son cou. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques, et leurs yeux rougis remplis de tristesse gâchaient leurs beautés.

Il remarqua qu'ils étaient devant la salle des docteurs, nullement rassuré, il entra dans la salle sous les pleures de la petite fille.

Les trois médecins étaient regroupés autour d'un lit et les infirmières étaient en état d'alertes.

_ Jeune maître, fit l'une d'elles, s'il vous plaît sortez.

Il ne la regarda pas, s'approchant du lit, un des médecins courut chercher quelque chose, dévoilant Karrie, un masque respiratoire sur le visage.

Le corsaire s'immobilisa, tout son corps se bloqua, son cœur tomba au fond de son estomac et sa respiration se coupa dans sa gorge, une migraine intense s'empara de son crâne, et il sentit ses nerfs se tendre douloureusement.

Il sortit sans rien dire, une fois isolé de la panique dans laquelle était plongée l'infirmerie, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Gladius, Dellinger, Diamante, Senior Pink et Pica les avaient rejoint. Le petit blond avait pris Sugar dans ses bras, tandis que l'homme bombe rassuré Baby 5 et Jora.

_ Doffy, commença le héro du Colisée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Coupa-t-il la voix rauque.

_ On a trouvé Karrie ce matin, fit Jora, dans le salon elle... elle a vidé trois boîtes de somnifère avec de l'alcool.

Dellinger ferma les yeux et de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

La mâchoire du roi se crispa tellement fort qu'il entendit ses dents craquer. Karrie avait-elle essayer de se suicider...ou était-ce involontaire ? L'un ou l'autre de toute façon elle était en train de mourir, il sentait son monde s'écrouler, il ne contrôlait pas. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment plus de contrôle sur Karrie comme si les liens entre eux avaient été coupé. Il refusait de croire qu'elle avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie, pour quelle raison aurait-elle fait ça ?

Une vieille femme habillait en blanc et coiffé d'une longue tresse sortie de la salle. Dellinger serra un peu plus Sugar dans ses bras, il en était sûr, cette femme était là pour annoncer la mort de Karrie, avait-il réellement perdu sa meilleure amie, sa sœur ?

_ S'il vous plaît, commença la vieille femme d'une voix douce, aller vous reposer...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Gladius le plus calmement possible.

_ Nous tentons de la réanimer. Ne restez pas là, ça ne sert à rien, nous vous tiendrons au courant.

L'homme bombe passa son bras autour des épaules de Jora pour la conduire vers le salon.

Arrivé dans le salon, le roi posa les yeux sur les boîtes éparpillées, il les prit. Les boîtes vides étaient des somnifères puissants une pilule était faite pour un humain de la corpulence de Pica. L'autre boîte était des anti-dépresseurs, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles avant un long moment, il prit une dizaine de comprimés et les avala en même temps.

_ Il faut se débarrasser de ces merdes, fit Jora avec un regard noir pour le pirate.

_ Mmh, grogna le roi en lui jetant la boîte dessus.

Personne ne parla pendant des heures, il ne fallait pas qu'ils parlent, ils étaient inquiets, stressés, angoissés et sur les nerfs, le moindre mot pouvait déclencher la colère de l'un d'entre eux.

Baby 5 tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette, la dixième depuis qu'elle était réveillée, en fixant méchamment le roi accoudé au bar qui buvait de l'alcool après s'être enfilé des anti-dépresseurs. Il avait la mauvaise manie à faire passer n'importe quelle pilule, drogue ou médicaments, avec de l'alcool.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

_ Stop. Fit-elle en lui arrachant la bouteille.

Il ne réagissait pas, ne la regardait même pas.

_ C'est ta faute ce qui arrive, accusa-t-elle.

En temps normal, quelqu'un l'aurait arrêté, mais aujourd'hui personne n'allait la couper ou la réprimander.

_ Tu as conscience du mauvais exemple que tu donnes ? Et pas seulement à Karrie ! Tu trouves ça normal que Dellinger décuve le matin ?

Le blond se pencha sur le comptoir, sortit une nouvelle bouteille de vin et se leva pour sortir du salon.

_ Tu m'ignores encore c'est ça ? T'as mieux à faire que de rester avec nous ? C'est tout le temps comme ça de toute façon quand il s'agit de Karrie.

Doflamingo s'immobilisa devant la porte.

Voyant qu'il ne daignait toujours pas lui répondre, elle enchaîna.

_ C'est toujours comme ça... quand Karrie est dans les parages, tu ne vois qu'elle, on... on pourrait bien creuver devant toi, du moment qu'elle est bien au chaud et en sécurité à tes côtés ça n'a pas d'importance...

_ Il n'y a que toi, Baby 5, qui ressent les choses comme ça. Claqua-t-il. Tu es jalouse.

La brune regarda un instant les autres, personne ne bougeait, ils ne la regardaient pas, ils détournèrent même la tête, et certains regardaient le roi, lui montrant que même si ils la laissaient s'exprimer ils ne la soutenaient absolument pas.

_ Je suis jalouse... d'accord, mais j'ai des raisons de l'être ! Tu... tu me tuerais pour pouvoir sauver Karrie !

En un éclair, il se trouva devant elle, sa main enserrant sa gorge et son visage proche du sien.

_ Arrête avec tes caprices, tu sais ce qu'il y a entre Karrie et moi... l'amour que j'ai pour elle est très différent de celui que j'ai pour toi, mais il est égal. Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi, je l'aime différemment.

Il resserra sa main, bloquant complètement la respiration de la brune, et replaça une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille.

_ Et je mourais, pour pouvoir vous sauver toutes les deux.

Baby 5 écarquilla les yeux, c'était la déclaration d'amour la plus clair qu'il lui ait jamais faite, même si il ne passait pas tout son temps avec elle à la cajoler comme Karrie il l'aimait et la protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait, comme il le faisait avec tout le reste de la famille. Elle se rendit compte que si ça avait été elle à la place de Karrie, il aurait été dans le même état.

Il ne la lâcha pas, comme elle s'y attendait, il la reposa doucement sur le sol, la pression sur sa gorge diminua jusqu'à disparaître pour laisser place à une caresse sur sa joue. Il la regarda une seconde déposa un baiser sur son front puis reprit sa bouteille et sortit.

* * *

Karrie se sentait bien, elle ne pensait à rien et était sereine, elle se sentait légère.

Puis au bout d'un moment elle entendit des voix.

 _« Karrie, Karrie ! »_

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _« Restez dehors, mesdemoiselles »_

 _« Apparemment une tentative de suicide »_

 _« Overdose de Lyxirol, Drimalyte et Brumicide »_

 _« Jeune maître, sortez s'il vous plaît »_

 _« Ecartez vous ! »_

Un flash de lumière bleue, électrique, l'ébloui et elle se sentit tirer vers l'avant.

 _« Ecartez vous ! »_

Un autre se sentit de nouveau tirer vers l'avant et entrer dans quelque chose d'étroit, de froid et remplit de douleur.

Tout fut de nouveau noir et silencieux, au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit les battements de son cœur raisonner dans sa tête.

 _« C'est bon, c'est bon ! »_

 _« Mademoiselle ? »_

 _« Karrie, vous m'entendez ? »_

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, mais à peine ses paupières furent-elles décollées qu'un médecin lui envoya de la lumière droit dans les pupilles. Karrie fronça les sourcils mais battit des paupières, sa vision devenait de moins en moins floue et les battements frénétiques de son cœur commençaient à se calmer.

Elle posa les yeux sur une jolie infirmière qui lui offrit un sourire soulagé.

Elle voyait trois têtes de médecins et deux infirmières au-dessus d'elle, quand elle voulut se relever une main l'en empêcha.

_ Ne bougeait pas mademoiselle, fit la jolie infirmière.

Elle appuya sur une télécommande et le haut du lit se redressa. Le bruit de sa respiration, déjà amplifié par le masque s'accentua sous la colère, et ses yeux fixaient tour à tour les deux portes opposées, une à droite, une à gauche.

Karrie grogna et tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais, à nouveau, on l'en empêcha.

_ Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité.

Avec douceur, l'infirmière retira le masque respiratoire, suivie par les deux iris bleus de sa patiente.

_ Pourquoi je suis là ?

_ Vous avez fait une overdose... vous avez fait une tentative de suicide aux somnifères.

_ Non, fit Karrie catégorique.

L'infirmière baissa les yeux, presque craintivement en jouant avec la télécommande.

_ Si... si vous ne vous sentez pas bien... vous savez je peux...

_ Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider. Fit-elle encore plus dure.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous pris tous ces médicaments en même temps alors ? Se risqua la jeune femme.

_ Je... J'ai mal compté...

_ Vous mentez. Fit une nouvelle voix, plus usée que celle de l'infirmière.

Karrie foudroya du regard la vieille femme en blanc.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose... comment vous sentiez-vous la nuit dernière ?

_ Très bien.

_ D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, c'est peu probable.

_ Observé ? Mais vous êtes qui ?

_ Je suis Manami Lukai, psychiatre. Et l'un de vos parents m'a demandé de vous suivre. D'ailleur, Lucie, peux-tu aller nous chercher cette personne ?

_ Bien sûr docteur !

La blonde haussa un sourcils depuis quand il y avait une psychiatre au palais ? Et pourquoi lui avait-on demander de l'observer, qui lui avez demandé ça ?

_ C'était qui ?

_ Je ne peux pas le dire, vous verrez. Cette personne vous aime, et s'inquiète pour vous.

_ Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter je vais très bien.

Lucie réapparut dans l'infirmerie, derrière elle, Baby 5 avait l'air soulagé, elle se dirigea vers la blonde.

_ Karrie, tu nous a fais peur... ça va ?

_ C'est toi qui m'as mis cette vieille pute sur le dos ?

_ C'est pour ton bien, je... j'avais peur que...

Baby 5 reçus une claque magistral de la par de sa cadette, elle recula, la main sur sa joue endolorie.

Karrie se leva et se jeta sur elle.

Deux infirmiers arrivèrent et ramenèrent Karrie dans son lit, la blonde se débattait violemment, hurlant et pleurant. Ils réussirent finalement à l'attacher.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle revient de loin, elle réagit comme elle peut.

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'elle va bien ?

_ Nous allons l'endormir, et quand elle se réveillera tous sera normal.

_ J'espère...

_ Bien, écoutez, ça fait presque un an que je l'analyse, elle a des sauts d'humeur récurrent, lorsqu'elle déprime elle ressent une vraie douleur, très réelle, mais lorsqu'elle est heureuse c'est la même chose, je doute même qu'elle se souvienne de ses phases de déprime.

_ Donc ?

_ Les premières semaines, j'aurais dit seulement lunatique, mais je pense qu'elle est aussi bipolaire.

_ C'est... dangereux ?

_ Et bien, ça peut facilement la conduire à se retrouver dans cette situation... Voulez-vous que je lui prescrive de quoi la soulager ?

Baby 5 regarda un moment sa sœur, qui s'endormait.

_ Je...je pense qu'il faudrait lui demander... et aussi expliquez tous ça au roi...

_ Bien sûr mademoiselle, vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, ça ira ne vous inquiétait pas.

Baby 5 ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Dellinger qui recula brusquement, elle fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte derrière elle.

_ Elle va bien, elle est sorti d'affaires...

_ Je sais, fit froidement le blond, pourquoi elle t'a agressé, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Baby 5 ne répondit pas, elle avait demandé à la psychiatre de suivre Karrie au retour du corsaire, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas d'effets secondaire après sa dépression.

_ J'ai demandé à la psychiatre de l'analyser...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour être sûr que tout va bien.

_ Karrie n'est pas folle !

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais elle est peut être triste... et...

_ Pourquoi elle serait triste ?

_ Tu sais... quand le jeune maître est parti et qu'elle ne sortait plus...

_ Ah... oui, fit le blond.

* * *

Dans la salle de torture, le rire hystérique du prisonnier raisonné.

_ Tu perds le contrôle ? Se moqua-t-il.

Le roi assit par terre dans un coin de la pièce ne releva pas la tête. La pièce était complètement détruite. Il était descendu pour que personne ne le vois et avait passé ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'il y avait.

_ Je l'aime bien cette petite, ce serait dommage qu'elle meurt maintenant.

Le blond releva la tête, il se leva et frappa son poing contre la porte en métal.

_ Tu connais l'avenir, dis-moi si elle va s'en tirer !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne te révélerais plus rien sur l'avenir...

Il s'apprêtait à l'insulter quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Diamante.

Il savait que c'était lui, même sans se retourner, ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps, il reconnaissait sa présence.

_ Doffy...

Un frisson parcourut le dos du pirate, il s'entendait à se faire annoncer la mort de sa princesse.

_ Doffy, Karrie va bien.

Soudain la pression sur son cœur céda, sa respiration se calma et une toute nouvelle adrénaline se propagea dans son corps. Il sortit de la pièce, Diamante lui tapota le dos en signe de réconfort, lui faisant comprendre que son cauchemar était fini.

Il resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Salut Boogie. Fit-il en fermant finalement de la porte.

_ Salut... Répondit la voix caverneuse du prisonnier, même si il avait conscience d'être de nouveau seul.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, les deux infirmières discutaient.

_ Il ne faut jamais, proposer son aide aux patients, surtout à un patient comme ça, elle est trop fière...

_ Je pensais... que ça la calmerait, je pensais pouvoir engageait la conversation...

_ Elle était morte pendant quelques minutes... sa réaction aurait pu être encore pire, c'est une personne très instable.

_ C'est dommage...

_ C'est à dire ? Demanda la plus vieille.

_ Elle est belle, aimée, riche... elle a tout pour elle et pourtant...

_ Pense aussi, qu'à l'âge de cinq ans elle a été seule dans la nature pendant plusieurs jours, qu'elle à tué ses propres parents, et qu'elle est totalement dépendante d'un être encore plus instable et clairement psychopathe...

_ Que pensez-vous de leur relation ?

_ Elle en est amoureuse, ses relations avec son père s'étant coupées brutalement, elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de présence paternelle. Le roi est le seul à avoir eu cette attitude protectrice avec elle, malgré cela il n'a jamais été jusqu'à être un vrai père, pour elle il est plutôt une sorte de prince charmant.

_ Je vois et pour lui ?

_ Je ne connais pas grand chose sur son passé... Il est très mélancolique alors j'imagine que son enfance n'a pas dû être facile, j'ai entendu dire que ça mère est morte, il a donc dût devenir adulte bien trop tôt. Je sais qu'il a tué son frère, son seul lien avec l'enfant qu'il était... ça explique déjà son amour pour les enfants et son désir de les adopter... Karrie doit avoir quelque chose de spéciale, quelque chose qui en plus qui aurait déclenché son sentiment amoureux.

_ Et... ça peut donner quelque chose de sain ?

_ Disons que cela peut être très sain, comme extrêmement destructeur, et vus leurs personnalités respective...

Les deux furent interrompus par l'arrivé du roi.

_ Sortez, ordonna-t-il.

La plus jeune s'exécuta tandis que la psychiatre se dirigea vers le roi.

_ Jeune maître, fit-elle respectueusement, pourrais-je avoir une entrevus ?

_ Pas maintenant.

_ Je comprends que vous vouliez être seul, seulement c'est à propos de mademoiselle Karrie, et je crains que ce ne soit plutôt urgent.

Le roi soupira et reporta son regard sur elle, l'invitant ainsi à continuer.

_ Bien, pour commencer, je dois vous dire qu'une personne dans ce palais m'a demandé d'analyser cette jeune fille. Je l'ai fait, pendant plusieurs mois, et j'ai maintenant un diagnostic.

_ Qui est ?

_ Mademoiselle Karrie, souffre d'un dérèglement de l'humeur, et d'un trouble neurologique appelé trouble bipolaire.

_ Comment... elle a eu ça ?

_ Ces troubles de l'humeur ont certainement commencé avec sa dépression après votre départ, la bipolarité est que la conséquence de son isolement.

_ C'est à cause de ça qu'elle a voulu...

_ Elle n'a pas tenté de se suicider, jeune maître,coupa la psychiatre, ma théorie serait qu'elle a été victime d'une crise d'angoisse pendant la nuit, et qu'en voulant l'arrêter à tout prix elle a avalé le plus de comprimer possible.

_ C'était accidentel. Fit le roi.

_ Exactement, maintenant voulez-vous la mettre sous traitement ?

_ Il est efficace ?

_ Disons que ça soulagerait ses phases de dépression...

_ Il est possible, que ça parte seul ?

_ En de rares cas oui.

_ Dans ce cas, non. Maintenant laissez-nous.

_ Oui jeune maître.

Elle sortit de la salle. Le blond attendit quelques secondes avant d'avancer faiblement vers le lit. Bien que son cerveau ait déjà reçu toutes les informations donner par le médecin, il ne les traitait que maintenant. Il lui avait beaucoup plus de mal que ce qu'il pensait, le cerveau de Karrie était malade par sa faute, et elle en souffrait.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, prit le visage endormi de la blonde délicatement entre ses mains et colla son front au sien. Il embrassa son front, ses joues, ses yeux et descendit même dans son cou.

Il remonta et embrassa plusieurs fois son oreille.

_ Arrête, tu me chatouilles... Chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit et gloussa au creux de son cou, il la serra dans ses bras couvrant de nouveau son visage de baisers.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça mon ange ?

_ Je... je sais pas, j'ai pas fait exprès...

_ Tu as fais une crise d'angoisse hier... tu te sentais comment ?

_ J'avais peur, je me sentais seule, j'étais sûr que tu ne m'aimais pas... j'en étais tellement sûr, ça faisait mal.

En y repensant, elle se mit à pleurer, ça avait été tellement violent pour elle. La mâchoire du roi se crispa, comment pouvait-elle avoir de tels sentiments ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser, maintenant, prendre ses lèvres, mettre sa marque dessus, avoir le goût de sa langue sur la sienne. Il brisa de ses mains, les menottes qui emprisonnaient Karrie et la souleva. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et la ramena à sa chambre.

Il la posa sur son lit, tira les rideaux et se glissa près d'elle. Elle sentit son torse chaud contre elle, et remarqua seulement maintenant qu'il n'avait pas sa chemise.

Elle s'en fichait, il était là, avec elle. Il la collait contre lui, la serrant à l'en étouffer, mais elle aimait ça, sentir qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que sans elle, il serait détruit.

* * *

Devant le portail du palais, les gens venaient déposer des bouquets de fleurs et des petits cadeaux à l'intention de Karrie. Lucie en rentrant chez elle en avait parler à ses amis et la nouvelle s'était très vite répandue et en une après midi tout Dressrosa s'était réuni en soutient à la famille royale.

Calum avait enfin fini de ranger sa cuisine, aujourd'hui il n'ouvrait pas le soir il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il sortit et ferma le restaurant, sur le chemin du retour il passa non loin du palais et remarqua les centaines de personnes attroupées devant.

Haussant les épaules il continua son chemin, n'ayant que peu d'intérêt et d'affection pour le roi ou la famille royale, excepté pour Karrie.

Il rentra chez lui et salua son frère assis dans la cuisine en train de discutait avec sa petite amie.

_ Salut Lucie, fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Salut, ça va ?

_ Ouais, dites vous savez pourquoi y'a tout le monde devant le château ?

Le couple se regarda un instant.

_ Tu ne sais pas ?

_ Non...

_ Calum, continua son frère, ta copine, la petite blonde, a fait une overdose.

Son sang se glaça et il porta son attention sur son frère.

_ Une overdose ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas ! Intervint Lucie, elle va bien !

Calum sortit de la maison dans la seconde.

Lucie fronça les sourcils et regarda son petit ami.

_ Laisse c'est rien, c'est sa petite chérie...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ils sont amis depuis plusieurs années, depuis qu'ils ont dix ans je crois...

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ils ne se voient presque jamais, mais une fois Calum a faillit l'embrasser et il lui a sauvé la vie.

_ T'es sérieux ?

_ Beh oui, quoi mon petit frère est pas assez bien pour elle ?

_ Si si ! Ce serait même parfait...

Lucie n'avait jamais entendu parler de Calum au palais, leur amitié devait être mal vue...

_ Il a vraiment failli l'embrasser ?

_ Ouais, il a fait comme ça.

Le brun attrapa la nuque de la jeune fille et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, il caressa passionnément de sa langue celle de sa fiancée, elle le repoussa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hey, je croyais qu'il avait juste failli l'embrasser !

il se leva, lui prit la main et lui fit un clin d'œil, il l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre.

Calum arriva essouffler devant le palais, il y avait encore foule et il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'aux portails. Il contourna le palais, il avait bien dû courir dix minutes pour en faire le tour et se trouver dans les jardins. Il escalada le portail et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe, sans prendre le temps de vérifier la présence ou non de garde, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de Karrie, il la connaissait, il savait exactement laquelle s'était.

Elle était au cinquième étage, il la regarda un moment, mais ne se laissa pas décourager, et peu importe si il était repéré, peu importe si après le roi l'exécutait, il devait la voir, voir de ses propres yeux si elle allait bien.

Il se saisit du tuyau qui descendait le long du mur et passa sa ceinture autour pour l'aider à monter.

Il mit plusieurs dizaines de minutes à monter, lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la fenêtre il s'accrocha aux volets. Il allait taper à la fenêtre quand il remarque par la vitre le lit, il y avait Karrie... qui dormait dans les bras du roi. Il voyait la blonde en tenue légère couverte par le tissu de soie de son peignoir, quant au roi, il était nu.

Calum resta figé devant cette scène, il sentit son cœur chavirer, comme si il allait vomir, il se consola en se disant qu'il était venu pour voir si elle allait bien, et... elle en avait tout l'air. Il sursauta lorsqu'un aboiement éclata bientôt suivit de bruits de pattes courant dans l'herbe.

Le brun descendit le plus vite possible, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que deux étages, il vit le chien arriver en courant vers lui, il se laissa tomber, roula dans l'herbe et sprinta jusqu'au portail, il l'escalada de nouveau, se jetant de l'autre côté au moment où Lero allait lui attraper le mollet.

Il se releva et fixa de nouveau la fenêtre, il se sentait tellement impuissant, il était pourtant sûr qu'il avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il l'avait amener au garage, lorsqu'il l'avait embrasser, au bord des lèvres, il pensait qu'elle avait compris. Il se gifla mentalement, _mec elle ne t'a même pas recontacter depuis..._

* * *

Scène Bonus ( rien a voir avec le chapitre )

Après avoir été harcelé pendant une bonne partie de la journée par Karrie, le roi avait décidé de céder à sa demande, il allait la laisser partir faire les boutiques sur l'île voisine. Bien sûr il avait exigeait que Diamante parte avec elle, évidement.

Le Héros du Colisée avait donc dû se levais à cinq heure du matin, pour arriver vers midi sur l'île en compagnie d'une Karrie exceptionnellement lunatique.

Il était seize heure, Karrie n'était toujours pas sortit de la boutique de luxe. Diamante était installer dans le salon privé de la boutique, fumant un cigare, l'air blasé.

_ Excusez-moi, fit une vendeuse en s'approchant de lui.

_ Mmh ?

_ La demoiselle qui est à la caisse vous réclame, monsieur.

Le pirate souffla et posa son cigare dans le cendrier, il se leva et se dirigea vers les caisse. En arrivant il vit Karrie penché sur le comptoirs de la caissière apparemment en pleine dispute.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit-il.

_ Rien !

_ Monsieur, nous avons un problème, votre amie n'a pas de quoi payer.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la blonde avec incompréhension.

_ C'est pas mon problème Karrie, tu n'a cas laisser ce que tu peux pas payer.

Karrie tiqua, replacer des articles dans une boutique comme ça, c'était très mal vu. Doflamingo lui avait donner une certaines sommes, malheureusement ce n'était pas assez pour tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, il fallait payer.

_ Mais... tu veux pas juste m'avancer un peu, j'ai pas dépasser de beaucoup utilise tes privilèges.

Bien sûr, en tant que membre de la famille Don Quixote, il avait un budget privilège élevé dans presque toutes les boutiques de luxe du monde.

_ Bon ça va, il s'approcha de la caissière et lui donna une carte.

_ Merci, monsieur, je vous imprime la note.

Dix minutes plus tard.

Karrie était assise sur ses boîtes à chaussures et ses paquets, son menton reposait dans ses mains, tendis que Diamante était accouder au comptoir en lui lançant des regards noirs, la facture n'avait pas fini d'être imprimé et devait déjà bien faire deux mètres. Le Héro du Colisée sentait une irrésistible envie de gifler la blonde, son budget aller partir en fumé à cause de cette petite peste, sans parler de l'humiliation devant les vendeuses.

Le bip de fin retentit.

_ Félicitation monsieur, vous avez battu le record du magasin ! Annonça fièrement la caissière en lui tendant la facture.

_ C'est pas la seule chose que je vais battre... menaça-t-il en se tournant vers la plus jeune.

Karrie se leva d'un bon, sachant pertinemment que Diamante avait le droit de lever la mains sur elle, il n'y avait que lui et Doffy qui osaient.

_ Tu va pas me crier dessus devant tout le monde quand même... Chuchota-t-elle, j-je le dirais à Doffy...

_ Non, je ne vais pas crier, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle, je vais te tordre le cou jusqu'à ce que tes os craques, que tes veines explosent et que tes nerfs lâchent...

La peur dans les yeux de Karrie, fit apparaître un minuscule sourire sur le visage du pirate, il était le seul a pouvoir provoquer ça, malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser des fois, il avait du contrôle sur elle.

* * *

 **STOP ! fini ! ^^**

 **bizarre ce chapitre nan ? bref en tout cas bouclé ! je ne peu pas vous dire quand le dernier chapitre sortira mais il y a deja plusieurs scène d'écrite !**

 **Hey hey, vous voulez une suite ? sâchant que si j'en fait une se sera très centré sur Karrie et d'autre OC et pas la don quixote Family ( oui parce que voilà vous savez ) avec quelques chapitre où il y aura des perso du style la marine et Law... voilà lâcher une review et dite moi si ça vous interesse ! ^^**

 **aller à la prochaine !**


	12. Bonus

**Bonjour Bonjour vous !**

 **Houlalala très très trèèèèèès en retard hein ?**

 **Bon du cou un petit bonus, fait très vite, parce que c'est que ça commence à faire long...**

 **Donc pas de panique je n'ai rien abandonné !**

 **donc bonne lecture et encore pardon pour les fautes ( eh oui ça change pas )**

* * *

_ Vous m'avez fait revenir pour que je reste ici ?

La voix outrée de Monet raisonna dans la grande salle, montée dans les aigus sous l'énervement. Sur les marches d'escaliers derrière elle, Jora, Baby 5, Karrie, Sugar et Dellinger, étaient déjà résolu à rester entre filles ce soir. En tout cas « soirée entre filles » était le terme employer par Doflamingo qui avait décidé de sortir se détendre seulement avec ses officiers mâles, à savoir tous les hommes de la famille, plus Vergo qui était revenu en même temps que Monet. Les filles refusant d'abord de rester seules cloîtrés entre les murs du palais, avaient finalement acceptés sachant que peut importe ce qu'elles pourraient dire, le roi ne les laisserait pas sortir.

_ Dellinger, viens. Fit Gladius en sortant.

Le blond sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être invité.

_ Behehe, Dellinger, tu es un homme il me semble... Taquina Trebol en s'agitant sur place.

L'homme poisson descendit joyeusement les marches sous le regard noir de Baby 5 et de Karrie. Elles ne toléraient pas être à l'écart, aucune d'entre elles, même Jora qui avait l'habitude des tendances misogynes des officiers, était choqué d'être ainsi interdit de sortit.

Loin d'être intimidé par les regards meurtriers des demoiselles, les hommes jubilaient intérieurement, tous les écarts leurs étaient permis ce soir, bien qu'ils ne se retenaient pas en présence des filles, ce soir ils n'auraient aucune morale, Baby 5 ne cassera pas l'ambiance et Karrie n'aurait pas à être protégé, sans parler de Sugar qui attiré très souvent les pervers pédophiles. Pour ne pas faire de jalouse, ils avaient décidés de n'en amener aucune.

Pressé de commencer la soirée, Gladius était appuyer contre la porte, son regard moqueur caché derrière ses lunettes, c'était amusant de voir leurs moues boudeuse et leurs regards mauvais.

Plus qu'excédé de voir leurs visages ravis, Karrie reporta son regard froid sur Joker qui lui offrit un grand sourire, un sourire sadique, comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils se taquinaient, il gagnait, il n'avait pas peur d'aller dans les extrêmes, et même si il aimait quand les choses tournaient à l'intime, résolvant leurs problèmes en privé où il était libre de se tenir aussi prêt d'elle qu'il le voulait, il aimait aussi la laisser derrière, la voir s'énerver, voir dans ses yeux qu'elle préparait une revanche. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, porta sa main à sa bouche et lui envoya un baiser, la blonde eut un rictus mauvais, ne rêvant que d'arracher les yeux de ce sexiste insupportable.

Les hommes finirent par quitter le palais, sous les hurlements hystériques de la harpie qui griffait la porte, de ses serres.

Assises sur les marches, Baby 5 alluma nerveusement une cigarette, tandis que Karrie laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Marmonna la brune.

_ Pff, on va manger et rien foutre certainement... Râla la plus vieille.

La blonde releva lentement la tête, s'assurant de la qualité de son idée avant de sourire de manière Doflamingeste comme dirait Baby 5.

_ Et si au lieu de juste rien foutre, on s'amusait ?

Devant le regard ennuyé de ses camarades, Karrie se mit en tête de développer son idée, elle descendit alors lentement les escaliers.

_ Les filles, que je sache, nous aussi on à de l'alcool, de la drogue, de la musique et des cartes non ?

Les filles s'échangèrent un regard, puis de petits sourires impatients se dessinèrent sur leurs visages, elles avaient l'air plus que partantes. La blonde gloussa intérieurement elle allait faire boire Monet, et Baby 5, elle avait vu la brune bourrée une seule fois et elle avait été intenable, cette fois-ci ça allait la servir.

* * *

Pour commencer la soirée, Jora, Baby 5, Karrie et Monet avaient décider de prendre d'assaut le jacuzzi, l'eau chaude, les bulles massantes, elles se prélassaient dans leurs maillots de bain. Karrie et Baby 5 étaient côtes à côtes à la droite de Jora, en face de Monet, Sugar elle était assise sur le bord du jacussi. Les trois femmes fumaient tandis que la harpie des neiges se contentait de trinquer avec sa sœur, l'une au vin l'autre à la grenadine. De leurs côtés Karrie et Baby 5 écoutaient, amusé, Jora partir dans des conversations qui devenaient houleuse avec l'alcool.

_ Alors... commença-t-elle, je me rend compte qu'on à jamais parler de ça, c'est quand même mon rôle de vous guider là-dedans, oh, bien sûr tu n'es pas concerné Sugar, toi non plus Karrie, mais vous deux là, fit-elle en pointant du doigt Baby 5 et Monet, votre première fois, c'était comment ?

La brune faillit s'étouffer en tirant sur sa cigarette, alors que la femme oiseau souriait à son aînée.

_ C'était vraiment bien, rit-elle.

_ Quel âge avais-tu ?

_ Dix-neuf ans je crois.

_ Et toi Baby 5 ?

Elle sursauta, puis rougis furieusement en baissant les yeux.

_ M-moi, j'avais euh, quinze ans...

Jora recracha le contenu de son verre dans la figure du pauvre serveur qui venait voir si tout aller bien.

_ Si tôt ? S'étonna calmement la harpie.

_ Euh, euh oui... c'est pas la peine de me demander, j-je ne me souviens plus de qui c'était...

Le débit de parole de son amie était bien trop rapide pour que les propos soient véridiques, néanmoins Karrie ne releva pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça dans l'immédiat. Remise de ses émotions, la plus vieille tendit son verre au serveur histoire, de remplacer le liquide qui avait fini sur ses vêtements.

_ Bon et, c'est un bon souvenir j'espère...

_ Oui, affirma la femme oiseau, oh oui.

_ Ouais... enfin, oui... oui..

_ Et toi Jora ?

_ Oh ma première fois remonte à bien longtemps, j'avais je crois dix-huit ans, six mois, deux jours et quelques heures.

Les quatre filles relevèrent la tête, choqués par la précision de la plus vieille.

_ Et c'était avec qui ?

_ Lao G.

La brune s'étrangla de nouveau, avalant son vin de travers.

_ Hein ? Hoqueta Karrie.

Jora était bien plus vieille qu'il n'y paraissait, la soixantaine et aucun cheveux blanc, très peu de rides, alors l'imaginer avec Lao G qui lui, faisait bien ses soixante-dix ans... c'était la révélation de la semaine.

_ Lui et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, bien avant la naissance du jeune maître je pense.

Loin d'être choqué par toutes ces révélations, Monet buvait tranquillement son verre sous le regard de Karrie qui découvrait chez cette femme un côté plus agréable que la harpie d'ordinaire.

* * *

 _Vingt deux heure, dans la salle de bain de Jora._

Karrie et Baby 5 se tenaient devant le grand miroir, côtes à côtes, et se maquillaient comme si elles étaient de sortie, Jora leur autorisait l'accès à son maquillage, et bien qu'elles-mêmes en possédaient, la collection de la plus vieille était impressionnante, tout était par centaines : rouge à lèvres allant du rose orangé au violet foncé en passant par le rouge vif, vernis à ongles ultra colorés, khôl par dizaine, mascara luxueux, faux cils, fond de teint... il y avait de tout en abondance.

Monet, assise sur la baignoire en marbre, coiffé les cheveux de sa sœur.

_ Je suis bien contente de pas avoir à me maquiller pour être belle, se vanta la petite fille en lançant un regard malicieux aux deux adolescentes.

Les deux jeunes filles ne répondirent pas, trop occupé à choisir parmi la multitude de parfum, lequel leurs allait le mieux.

Jora entra en trombe dans la salle de bain les bras charger de vêtements, elle les posa dans le lavabo, sous le nez des deux jeune filles.

_ Voilà, c'est tout les vêtements que je mettait à votre âge, j'ai pris un peu de poids je ne rentre plus dedans, je vous les donnes.

_ Merci Jora-sama ! Fit Baby 5 des étoiles dans les yeux.

Karrie se pencha plus prêt du miroir et la plus vieille loucha sur son postérieur.

_ Certains vêtements vont peut-être être un peu petits, hein Karrie ! Rit-elle en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

La vieille femme sortit de la pièce en chantonnant, la blonde lança un regard à son amie cherchant à savoir si ses hanches étaient vraiment si imposantes.

* * *

Assises autour d'une table, dans le salon principal, elles jouaient au poker, ayant recréé les règles de ce jeu très masculin à leur sauce il n'était pas question d'un streap poker à proprement parler, bien qu'elles soient toutes en vêtements léger.

_ Il faut que tu arrête de miser Karrie ! Éclata Jora, riant à gorge déployer.

Le duel Baby 5 contre Karrie s'était soldé par la victoire de la brune, Karrie devait donc la laisser lui faire un suçon. Tenant toutes beaucoup trop à leurs argent pour le mettre en jeu, les mises était de petits défit.

Libérés de ses tensions par les litres d'alcool ingurgité, la plus vieille se pencha, passa sa main sur la nuque de son amie et attaqua le petit zone de son cou.

_ Mesdames, fit timidement une servante à la porte, votre commande est arrivé...

Sous les sifflements de joie de Jora, un homme entra dans la pièce, élégamment habillé, ses cheveux noirs plaqué en arrière et ses yeux bleu malicieux, lui valait le titre de meilleur escorte boy de Dressrosa.

_ Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, je suis Tish, fit-il en s'avançant vers elles.

Jora tandit la main vers lui, et sans rechigner, ni laisser paraître une once de dégoût, il la laissa toucher ses abdominaux a travers sa chemise, il se lécha les lèvres et déposa délicatement sa main sur le poignet de la plus vieille. Ces femmes étaient riches, il ferait donc tous ce qu'elles lui ordonneront.

Baby 5 se dégagea du cou de sa cadette, pour voir l'homme qui venait d'entré, elle fut instantanément mal à l'aise en voyant ce brun qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Jora se leva en gloussant est attira le jeune homme, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Des cris et des rires, tout deux venant de Sugar s'élevèrent dans la pièce, sa sœur volait en rond tenant la petite fille dans ses serres, la faisant rires aux éclats.

* * *

 _Minuit dans un casino de Dressrosa._

Traités comme des dieux, les pirates se la coulaient douce dans le grand salon privé autour d'une grande table de poker. Des femmes, de l'alcool, de la drogue, et beaucoup d'argent misé, ce soir leurs passé aussi douloureux soit-il n'avait plus d'importance, ils l'oubliaient, ils oubliaient également leurs petits toc, leurs habitudes légèrement paranoïaque ou psychotique. Dellinger s'exprimait de sa voix masculine rendu roque par les quantités de rhum qu'il avait ingurgité, Gladius ne cachait plus la moitié de son visage, son masque était devenu trop encombrant autant pour boire que pour recevoir les baisers de la grande rousse assise prêt de lui.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne voulait pas qu'elles viennent Doffy, mais c'est la meilleure idée que tu ai jamais eu, gloussa Diamante alors qu'une blonde frottait sans honte la bosse dans son pantalon.

_ Neh, neh Vous vous êtes disputé ?

_ Karrie avait juste besoin d'être remis à sa place, encore une fois, déclara le blond.

Les femmes leurs servirent de nouveau du rhum, les pirates trinquèrent, ravis de ne pas être encombré par les filles de la famille, car si Jora était encore plus débauché qu'eux, les plus jeunes devaient être surveillés et ça les empêchaient de se détendre complètement.

* * *

 _Quatre heure du matin, dans le salon principal._

Alors que Sugar s'était endormis sans plus de cérémonie sur le canapé, sa sœur s'amusait à attaquer les esclaves et servants, qu'elle appelait les uns après les autres. Baby 5 dansait, complètement ivre, et encore dans son maillot de bain deux pièce violet, Jora s'était accaparé l'escorte boy et n'était pas revenu depuis des heures, Karrie elle, avait bu mais était maître d'elle-même, les idées claires, elle était assise au bureau devant la baie vitré, bien droite, les coudes sur la table et les jambe croisé, elle s'admirait dans son miroir de poche, coiffant et décoiffant ses cheveux, jetant de temps en temps un œil au suçon que lui avait fait son amie, s'assurant qu'il ne s'efface pas.

Se doutant que le retour des garçon allait être pour bientôt, elle avait renversé plusieurs meubles, cassé des bouteilles, écrasé et laisser consumé plusieurs cigares de la collection de Diamante, le salon puait l'alcool et le tabac. Karrie fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une chèvre trottiné devant elle, poursuivit par la Harpie.

Dehors, montant la garde devant l'entré, les deux montagnes de muscles humaine savaient qu'à l'intérieur s'était le chaos, le roi n'approuverait pas, mais ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir, ces femmes étaient comme des princesses, si ils disaient quelques chose au mieux ils seraient virés, au pire exécutés. De la sueur perla sur leurs fronts, lorsqu'ils virent les silhouettes de la famille Don Quixote revenir, l'air détendu et calme.

Doflamingo en tête, silencieux, Dellinger et Gladius discutaient, l'homme bombe ayant des difficultés à comprendre les propos de son ami. Joker fronça les sourcils en voyant de la lumière et des objets volaient par la fenêtre.

A peine furent-il entré dans le hall, la musique trash leurs agressa les oreilles, une chanteuse clamant la soumission des hommes et se vantant de ce qu'elle faisait subir à son petit ami lorsqu'ils étaient au lit. Choqué par ses propos violents, les officiers ne purent qu'imaginer entrain de subir les paroles.

_ C'est légale ça ? Hasarda Gladius.

Se dirigeant vers le salon principal, où le blond avait prévus de terminer tranquillement la soirée, il fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit la porte et une vagues d'odeurs infâmes les percuta. Sentant la fumé et la nicotine s'infiltrer dans ses poumons Gladius remonta précipitamment son masque au-dessus de son nez.

Du salon paisible il ne restait rien, la seule image reposante était Sugar qui dormait recroquevillé sur le canapé, tout le reste n'était que débauche, Baby 5 et Monet torturaient une pauvre femme, et Jora était introuvable.

Karrie leurs fit un grand signe de la main et fit le tour du bureau pour les rejoindre, la mâchoire du roi se serra, elle se trimballait dans son kimono en soie rose ouvert, talons haut, et dans un body en dentelle tellement clair qu'on ne pouvait pas dire si c'était du blanc ou du rose. Et tout le monde pouvait la voir. Et bien qu'ils respectaient énormément ses droits sur la blonde, il savait que Diamante, Vergo et Gladius regardaient, ils admiraient, comment pouvaient-ils faire autrement ?

Karrie s'arrêta pour laisser passer la chèvre, sous les regards perplexe des nouveaux arrivants, depuis quand avaient-ils une chèvre ?

_ Alors, votre soirée ? Demanda-t-elle, en ne daignant regardait que Doffy.

_ Karrie qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Fit le héros du Colisée.

_ Eh bien, on vous à attendu, on à un peu bu j'avoue...

_ Un peu ? S'étonna l'homme bombe en évitant Monet qui volait rapidement vers la sorti en poussant de petit cris hystériques.

Karrie haussa les épaules, Baby 5 l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sur la joue, choquant toujours plus les fêtards qui n'en revenaient pas.

_ T'avais raison Karrie, commença-t-elle de sa voix hésitante, c'était, une bonne idée, de, de mètre la chèvre et le chien dans le jacuzzi, L-lero est vachement propre maintenant.

Elle pointa le chien du doigt, assit sur un fauteuil trempé et plein de mousse, il avait l'air content d'être propre.

_ Dans le jacuzzi ? Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Explosa Gladius.

_ Où est Jora ? Demanda Vergo le plus calmement possible.

_ Houla, houla, Karrie, faut te couvrir.

Baby 5 remonta le haut du body de son ami, puis passa ses mains en dessous pour remonté les seins pâle de la jeune fille, ce qui termina d'achever Diamante qui s'imagina alors une nuit en compagnie des deux jeune femmes.

Doflamingo revint à la réalité, la question de Vergo, bien qu'ignoré, était pertinente, où était la responsable ?

_ Karrie, où est Jora ?

_ Avec Tish, elle à passé la soirée avec.

_ C'est qui ça ?

A cette instant la porte sur le côté s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme à moitié nu, qui refermait son pantalon. Des billets pleins les poches, le visage et le torse recouvert de rouge à lèvres, le gloussement de la plus vieille parvint aux oreilles de Lao G qui fixa d'un œil mauvais le jeune homme.

_ Merci Tish, minauda la blonde.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, et sortit de la pièce. Alors que la jeune fille jouait avec ses cheveux le roi remarqua quelque chose qui lui arracha le cœur : une marque rougeâtre dans le creu de son cou.

Les informations se mélangèrent dans l'esprit du corsaire, elles avaient fait venir un escorte boy, l'œil complice que Karrie lui avait lançer, cette marque... Une veine apparût sur sa tempe, il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la traîna jusque dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et bouscula la jeune fille pour qu'elle rentre dans la chambre, il ferma derrière lui, la colère faisait tremblait ses mains, il se retourna et vit la jeune fille assise sur son lit, testant le matelas, les rebonds faisaient danser sa poitrine à peine cacher par la dentelle. Les boucles de ses cheveux se balançaient cachant et dévoilant la marque dans son cou.

En quelques enjambés il se retrouva devant elle, le provoquait-elle ou était-elle complètement inconsciente ? bouger de cette façon, et dans cette tenue.

_ Petite garce,grogna-t-il.

Ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de l'efficacité de son plan, la blonde lui fit un grand sourire. Elle se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas en moins d'une seconde.

_ Karrie, dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

Qu'entendait-il par « ça » ? il passa ses doigts sur son cou, et la jeune fille réalisa ce que le roi pensait, son jeu allait trop loin et il était temps de calmer les angoisses qu'elle avait provoqué.

_ Ah, Doffy, c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai rien fais, promis...

_ C'est quoi ça ?

_ C'était juste un défit...

_ Qui te l'as fait ?

Elle resta silencieuse, elle se sentait finalement honteuse d'avouer que c'était une marque de Baby 5, peut-être était-elle allait trop loin et que la destruction du salon aurait été une vengeance suffisante.

Le pirate lui fit tourner la tête, exposant un peu plus cette marque infâme, il fit traîner un moment ses lèvres sur sa peau puis il mordit la zone proche de cette tâche et s'appliqua à en faire une autre, la pression de ses lèvres contre sa peau était moins douce que celle de Baby 5, Karrie grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il suça férocement sa peau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se recula pour voir le résultat, sa marque était plus grosse, plus rouge, presque violette, et recouvrait l'autre. Mais il n'était pas satisfait, il replongea alors ses dents dans son cou et recommença cette action, encore et encore.

Une heure plus tard, il ne ressentait plus autant de colère, il se redressa et admira son travaille, la pâleur du cou de la blonde n'était plus qu'un souvenir, sa gorge était barré par d'énormes marques, toutes plus foncés les unes que les autres, certaines tirant même déjà sur le bleu. Douze suçons au total recouvrait sa peau.

_ Doffy, ça fait mal...

Une marque de ce type était indolore, mais faites avec autant de rage, aussi rapproché les unes des autres, c'était autre chose, ses vaisseaux sanguins avait tous explosés et sa gorge était maintenant douloureusement sensible, bouger la tête était devenu difficile.

_ Demain tu ne sentira plus rien, maintenant dors.

Il la plaça confortablement dans le lit royale, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Les marques allaient rester des semaines, tout le monde les verrait, voilà ce que mérité son impudeur, aucune chance de ne pas être vu les suçons pulsaient sur sa gorge, certains allaient probablement devenir des bleus.

Après toute une journée à se battre contre Karrie il avait enfin gagné, il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, elle avait sûrement voulut quelque chose et il lui avait dit non, c'était tout le temps comme ça, s'en suivait des petites guerres qu'il gagner tout le temps, même si elle se battait de mieux en mieux.

Il gloussa puis sortit de la chambre, il se mit en tête d'appeler une quelconque servante pour déverser sa frustration, la bosse dans son pantalon n'allait pas disparaître toute seule, ce genre de jeu était excitant pour lui. Alors qu'il allait avancer un béguètement retenti et la chèvre lui coupa la route, poursuivit par Baby 5 qui tenter désespérément de l'attraper, il soupira en se disant qu'il devrait la renvoyer à Sengoku.


	13. Bonus 2

**Coouuuucouuuuu, hihi ! bonne fêtes à tous !**

 **voilà ça c'est fait, donc voilà un tout petit petit petit bonus, j'ai du mal à mettre en ordre le dernier chapitre, il sortira probablement en 2x**

 **mais non je n'ai rien abandonné c'est juste que la vie de chômeurs c'est pas facile :D**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et déééésolé pour les fautes.**

* * *

Assises autour d'une petite table, dans son cabinet, la psychiatre Manami Lukai et son assistante Lucie buvaient leurs thé, un petit rituel qu'elles avaient prit l'habitude de faire, depuis que la jeune fille avait demandée à être formé à la psychiatrie.

La pièce était chaleureuse, un grand canapé en cuir noir, des tapis épais, des bougies, tout était fait pour que les patients se sentent à l'aise, et en confiance.

Leurs conversations de fin de journées étaient variées, selon le profil des malades qui venaient consulter. Ce soir là, Lucie avait abordé le nom de Karrie. Depuis son altercation avec la jeune fille, l'infirmière ne cessait de poser des questions sur son cas. Manami le comprenait parfaitement, la famille DonQuixote était une mine d'or pour les apprentis en psychiatrie ou psychologie : insomnie chronique, syndrome du sauveur, mythomanie, égocentrisme, traumatisme, nymphomanie, la famille royal regorgeait de pathologies.

Lucie était une excellente élève, toujours à demander le pourquoi du comment, en règle générale la psychiatre réussissait à lui expliquer en détails les divers syndromes que pouvait abriter l'esprit humain. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des dirigeants de l'île, les choses se corsaient, complètement hermétique à toutes formes de thérapie, ils répugnaient l'idée même de se confier, ou de parler de leurs vie passée. Ils préféraient sans doute oublier, tout enfouir au fond d'eux, enterré très profondément dans les méandres de leurs esprits. Le meilleur moyen de devenir fou, se disait la psychiatre, mais dans son métier, le patient avait le contrôle, si il ne voulait rien dire, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait il ne dirait rien.

Les membres de cette famille, étaient coriaces, ils avaient de la force, ils avaient acceptés leurs passés. Les plus inquiétants étaient les plus jeunes, ceux qui avaient été élevés par les dirigeants, ces enfants, leurs enfants étaient tous plus perturbés les uns que les autres. Si les plus vieux s'étaient forgés eux-même, ils avaient ensuite éduqué des enfants, des enfants qui avaient été abandonnés, battus ou qui avaient vécus dans la rue, et être adopté par une famille aux airs de mafieux, des pirates, des hommes sournois, sadiques et déséquilibrés n'avait pas été bon pour leurs développement psychique. Le seul qui s'en sortait plutôt bien, était Dellinger, il était cruel et impitoyable mais il était le plus épanouie et le plus sain de tous, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait que quelques semaines lorsque Jora l'avait trouvé.

Le tic tac de l'horloge était apaisant aux oreilles de l'infirmière, et bien qu'elle rendait fou certains patients, cette horloge ne serait jamais décrochée.

_ Donc le roi ne représente pas une figure paternel ?

_ Non, absolument pas, il ne l'as jamais été, d'ailleurs il ne l'est pour personne.

_ Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé que... enfin, il as tué beaucoup de petits amis de mademoiselle Baby 5 d'après ce que j'ai compris...

_ C'est vrai, mais, il serait plus un frère grand frère pour les plus jeunes, par exemple, monsieur Lao G et madame Jora, considéreraient le roi comme un fils, mais lui ne voit pas les plus jeune comme ses enfants.

_ Et quant est-il de Karrie ?

La psychiatre eut un sourire tendre, son élève cherchait toujours à comprendre comment la jeune fille vivait, comment elle voyait les choses, mais l'esprit de Karrie était un des plus complexe, avec celui du jeune maître.

_ Je veux dire, reprit-elle, je trouve cela étonnant qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour son père, il lui dit quoi faire, comment s'habiller, il joue avec elle, la console, la punit...

_ Et il s'est bien gardé de faire une partie importante, du travail de père.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Il ne s'est pas chargé de son éducation sexuelle, un enfant ne pourra jamais développer des sentiments amoureux ou envisager un quelconque rapprochement avec une personne qui lui a apprit ce qu'est l'acte sexuel.

* * *

 _cinq ans en arrière..._

L'après midi était chaud, très chaud, tellement chaud que la plus part des gens préféraient rester chez eux de peur de se faire cramer par les rayons assassins du soleil. Et la famille royale ne faisait pas exception, bon nombre d'entre eux s'étaient retiré à l'intérieur du palais, dans leurs chambres, les volets fermés cherchant désespérément de la fraîcheur.

Assise sur le fauteuil en face du grand lit, Karrie balançait ses pieds, tentant vainement de s'occuper.

_ Doffy je m'ennuie ! Fit-elle d'une voix forte dans l'espoir de troubler le sommeil du blond.

Le roi grogna, il envoya un oreiller dans la direction d'où venait la voix, et se mit sur le ventre en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller qui lui restait. Nullement amusé la petite fille le regarda un moment, vexé qu'il ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention.

Elle se leva en soufflant bruyamment, et sortit de la chambre. Après avoir toqué à plusieurs portes, la petite blonde se décida à descendre sur la terrasse, pour voir si il y avait de quoi s'amuser. A peine arrivé à la baie vitré, elle entendit des voix, elle eut un sourire en reconnaissant Gladius et Diamante. Les deux hommes étaient encore installés à la grande table et semblaient avoir une discussion plus qu'amusante étant donner les gloussement du héros du Colisée.

_ Tu l'as eu aussi ? S'étonna calmement l'homme bombe.

_ Bien sûr, Doffy aussi l'as baisé je crois.

_ Elle sait y faire.

_ Putain, tu l'as dit, je sais pas toi, mais moi je lui ai tout fait. Se vanta le plus vieux.

_ De toute façon du plan à trois, à l'orgie, elle à dû tout faire.

_ Tu crois qu'elle avale systématiquement ? Fit-il en se servant un nouveau verre de vin.

_ Certainement, répondit Gladius en lui passant son verre, il paraît qu'elle se fait des gang bang régulièrement dans le casino de l'île d'à côté.

_ La salope, ricana l'officier.

_ C'est quoi un plan à trois ?

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent un instant, puis se tournèrent dans un même mouvement, derrière eux se tenait Karrie, un verre de grenadine à la main et une expression perdue sur le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Fit doucement Diamante, choqué de ne pas l'avoir entendue arriver.

_ Je m'ennuie, répondit-elle.

Elle fit le tour de la table et s'assit face à eux. A genoux sur la chaise, pour être à leur hauteur, elle leurs sourit à pleine dents.

_ Alors, c'est quoi un plan à trois ?

La question les glaça une deuxième fois, entendre ce mot dans la bouche d'une jeune adolescente était très perturbant, même pour eux.

_ C'est une conversation d'adulte Karrie, tu n'avais pas à écouter !

_ Ce n'est pas très intéressant, tempéra l'homme bombe.

_ Je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Et un orgie aussi.

_ Une orgie, corrigea automatiquement Diamante.

Il se prit un violent cou de coude qui le fit presque recracher son vin.

_ Quoi ? De toute façon elle ne partira pas d'ici avant qu'on lui explique, regardes-la.

Il posa ses yeux sur la petite blonde face à eux, elle lui lança un regard malicieux en souriant encore plus, elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise, comme pour lui montré qu'elle était bien et qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Si Diamante était détendu, Gladius était plus stressé que jamais, il détestait avoir à expliquer ce genre de chose, il avait détesté le faire avec Buffalo, heureusement Jora s'était occupée de Baby 5.

_ Bon Karrie qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? Céda-t-il.

_ De quoi vous parlez, parce que y'a beaucoup de mots que j'ai pas compris.

_ Mais tu nous écoutes depuis quand ?

Elle gloussa, rougissant à cette question, ils n'aimaient pas être espionnés, ils l'avaient souvent réprimandés pour ça, mais le cou du gloussement innocent marchait à chaque fois.

_ C'est sexuel, Karrie, prévint le héro du Colisée, t'es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

_ Oui !

Le plus vieux blêmit, en général tout ce qui contenait le mot « sex » faisait peur aux enfants, il avait utilisé cette technique pour ne pas avoir à jouer l'éducateur sexuel, de Buffalo, et Baby 5 lors des phases de questionnement. Après plusieurs années, il devrait savoir que Karrie ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres.

Il jeta un œil à son ami qui le foudroyait du regard, agacé par sa pathétique tentative de se dérober. Il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers la blonde.

_ Est-ce que quand vous dites que vous vous enfilez des filles, c'est la même chose ?

Coupé dans son élan, Gladius expira tout l'air de ses poumons d'un seul cou, cette discussion allait être perturbante pour tout le monde.

_ D'où tu connais cette expression ?

_ C'est Diamante qui me l'as dit.

Le dit Diamante perdit son sourire aux propos de la petite fille, c'était de la trahison ! Il s'agissait d'un secret entre elle et lui.

_ Et c'est Baby 5 qui me l'as expliquer.

_ Ah, donc tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Oui !

Gladius soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

_ Bonne chance pour lui expliquer...

_ Tu vas m'aider !

_ D'accord, mais tu te charges du trash. Déclara-t-il en se penchant en arrière pour boire son verre.

_ Bon, Karrie.

_ Oui !

_ Un plan à trois c'est... c'est comme quand on s'enfile une fille... sauf qu'on est... trois.

Au moment où il avait sortit sa phrase, l'homme bombe s'était sentit ridicule, pourquoi expliquait-il à une petite fille ce qu'était un plan à trois ? Il espérait que Jora ou Baby 5 rectifieraient le tire plus tard.

_ C'est quoi l'intérêt ?

_ Oh tu verra plus tard, fit le héros du Colisée.

La blonde baissa les yeux, visiblement en train de digéré l'information, Gladius soupira, soulagé de s'être fait comprendre du premier cou.

_ Bon ok, et c'est quoi une... or-gie ?

Instantanément Gladius se raidit de nouveau, sous les rires du plus vieux.

_ C'est la même chose, mais on est plus de trois.

Karrie écarquilla les yeux, choqué par cette révélation, comment pouvait-on avoir envie de faire des choses comme ça à plusieurs ?

_ Donc... quand y'a plein de filles qui sortent de vos chambres...

_ Ouais, approuva Diamante sans honte.

Gladius était à deux doigts de rendre l'âme, ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer ce genre de choses, il était intimement convaincu qu'ils faisaient une bêtise à vouloir ainsi étancher la curiosité de la petite.

Il était d'autant plus en détresse que Diamante semblait prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions.

_ Mais... pourquoi vous faites ça avec autant de filles ? Vous les aimez ?

_ Pardon ? Demanda le brun, choqué.

_ Baby 5 m'a expliqué qu'on fait ce genre de chose, avec des gens qu'on aime.

_ Alors non...

_ En faite ! Coupa Gladius, elles nous aiment.

Karrie et Diamante froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils.

_ Un homme, enfin... on a besoin d'avoir des filles dans notre lit, et, puisqu'elles nous aiment elles viennent volontiers, tu vois, tout le monde est consentant.

_ Autant de filles son amoureuses de vous ?

_ Euh, oui...

_ On est tellement fabuleux, Karrie, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, plus leurs explications se précisaient, plus elle était dégoûtée, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle était même outrée, seulement les raisons étaient encore flou pour elle.

_ Et un gang...

_ Bon Karrie stop ! Cria Gladius en cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

_ C'est vrai ça, approuva Diamante, au lieu de poser cette question, va embrasser un garçon, ce sera déjà ça.

Gladius manqua de tomber de sa chaise, pourquoi ce satané officier m'était-il perpétuellement les pieds dans le plat ?

_ Qui te dit que je l'ai pas déjà fait ?

_ Ah toi ? Embrasser quelqu'un ? Personne voudrait.

_ Pff, je te parie que Doffy voudra bien m'embrasser.

Un grand sourire fier orna les lèvres du héro du Colisée, qui se pencha vers Karrie.

_ Combien on parie ?

Excédée Karrie se leva brusquement et partie en courant dans le palais. Le visage de l'homme bombe refit surface et sans rien dire il fixa son ami.

_ Quoi ? Un petit bisou comme réveille, ça lui fera plaisir non ?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement timide, et Karrie passa sa tête dans l'encadrement, elle observa un moment la chambre, plongé dans l'ombre, les rideaux tirés, le roi dormait toujours. Elle entra finalement et se dirigea silencieusement vers le lit.

La colère toujours maitre d'elle, Diamante... il allait voir si personne voudrait l'embrasser. Elle se hissa dans le lit et s'assit sur les jambes du pirate. Son regard se balada un instant sur la silhouette endormie, il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais son bras était posé sur ses yeux, sa mâchoire semblait détendue. Les yeux de la jeune adolescente descendirent dans le cou du pirate, elle pencha la tête sur le côté en sentant, dans son ventre, une sensation étrange, comme un petit tourbillon agréable qui lui brouillait les entrailles. Sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu, elle se mit à rougir furieusement, et sentit, impuissante, le tourbillon dans son ventre descendre entre ses jambes.

Elle baissa la tête en se disant que ce n'était pas si grave si Diamante avait raison, malgré toutes ses sensations et ses sentiments, sortir de cette chambre était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne se sentait pas coupable, Doflamingo ne serait pas en colère, elle en était sûr.

Doucement elle secoua le bras du blond.

_ Doffy...

Son sommeil n'était pas lourd, il avait même entendue la petite fille rentré et il l'avait sentit s'installer sur ses jambes, mais la chaleur et le confort que lui procurait la multitude d'oreillers et de couvertures était trop apaisante pour penser ne serait-ce qu'à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais si Karrie l'appelait, c'était différent, pour prouver qu'il était réveillé, il grogna légèrement et déplaça sa main derrière sa tête.

La jeune fille repéra les lunettes du corsaire sur la table de nuit, elle se pencha et les déposa sur les yeux du roi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? murmura-t-il.

Karrie ferma fort les yeux et inspira tout l'air qu'elle pouvait.

_ Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Il aurait dû être surpris, mais Karrie posait souvent des questions étranges. Il sentit tout de même son cœur gonfler et ses membres se tendre, comment pouvait-il consciemment répondre oui ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit la complexité de sa situation : le visage de la petite fille était teinté de rouge, elle se mordait les lèvres et osait à peine le regarder, comment ne pas avoir envie de l'embrasser ? Comment lui répondre non ?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, sortant complètement de son cocon. Prenant cela pour une réponse positive Karrie approcha son visage, remontant un peu jusqu'à être assise sur le ventre musclé du blond, elle s'arrêta à plusieurs centimètres de ses lèvres et attendit silencieusement qu'il comble l'espace. Le jeune maître examina son visage, il était si petit qu'il pouvait tenir dans sa main, plus pur que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là, c'était tellement tentant, il n'avait qu'a avancer, juste un mouvement à faire, une toute petite impulsion sur ses coudes et il capturerais ces lèvres offertes.

Comment était-ce possible qu'à seulement douze ans, elle puisse le troubler à ce point ? Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça subitement ? Et Comment faisait-il pour résister aussi bien ? Extérieurement il avait l'air calme, mais dans son esprit c'était la tempête, ses neurones se faisaient la guerre, certains lui criaient de sauter sur l'occasion, d'autres hurlaient hystériquement de se raviser, son estomac était noué et son cœur battait fort, martelant dans sa poitrine. Il mordait l'intérieur de ses joues, essayant de calmer sa langue qui salivait à l'idée de toucher le petit muscle humide de la blonde.

Les hurlements hystériques étant plus persuasif que de simple cris, la guerre dans son crâne se termina par la victoire du clan raisonnable. Le pirate posa donc sa main sur la joue de la petite fille, lui fit incliner la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

Karrie ouvrit brusquement les yeux, bizarrement soulagé de la décision de son aîné, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et le tourbillon s'évapora.

En réfléchissant bien, Doflamingo était en train de l'embrasser, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait gagner son parie.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour vous !

Et non, pas de nouveau chapitre désolé ( j'aime pas beaucoup faire ça, mais une mise au point s'impose ).

Cela fait un très long moment qu'on s'est pas vu, et que je n'ai rien sortit, du cou je pense qu'il faut que je vous dise déjà, que je ne suis pas morte, j'ai seulement très peu de temps en ce moment.

Alors, voici ce qu'il vas se passer d'ici quelques semaines niveau fanfic :

 **\- Le dernier chapitre de MOON LOVE sortira, je ne sais pas quand mais il sortira promis !**

 **\- Il y aura une fic d'environ 10 chapitres sur Deathnote, qui se nomme « Wammy's babys »**

 **\- Une fic appelé « l'ancienne génération » d'une dizaine de chapitres, avec Shanks et Baggy.**

 **\- 2 fics chez les pirates de barbe blanches ( oui 10 chapitres chacune )**

 **\- Des OS sur les tortues ninja**

 **\- Une fic Harry Potter**

 **\- Des OS Harry Potter**

Je pense que c'est déjà pas mal, j'aurais plus de temps à partir de Juin, je posterais du cou un peu plus... J'ai aussi l'impression que le Fandom est mort nan ?

Bref à ceux qui sont toujours là et qui lieront ce-ci, je vous fais des poutous !


End file.
